Dos erizos un pequeño amor
by mikuru furukawa
Summary: bueno, este es mi segundo fic por favor no sean malos conmigo boeno la historia trata de sonic y amy dos pequeños erizos que se volvieron amigos poco a poco iran descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, a medida que creescan se iran haciendo aun mas cercanos pesimo summary pero por favor denle una oportunidad ¿si? bueno espero que les guste, pasen y lean a gusto y espero que les guste n.n
1. un secreto, un accidente, y el comienzo

**Aviso: en este fic, sonic y amy son niños y no se conocen, sonic y sus personajes no son míos son de SEGA, bueno empecemos **

**Narra amy:**

**Mi nombre es amy rose soy una niña de siete años soy una eriza rosa, de ojos jade, unas cortas púas rosas, siempre llevo una diadema roja, tengo una blusa verde, manga corta, y una falda naranja, tengo unos tenis morados de agujetas naranjas para combinarlos con la falda, y unos guantes blancos (N/A: En Pocas Palabras La Amy Clásica si no saben quien es busquen una foto en google ella es muy adorable :3) **

-¡Amy a Desayunar!-grito mi mama,

-¡ya voy mami!-le dije y Salí de nuestro cuarto ella y yo dormíamos juntas, éramos muy pobres y mi mama esta muy enferma, le digo que no haga nada que yo lo hago pero ella siempre tiene que hacer lo pesado, y mi papa nos abandono cuando tenia 2 años

-aquí tienes hija-dijo mi mama cariñosa, como siempre ella era muy alegre-hmm-ella tocio un poco

-mama ya te he dicho que no cocines yo lo hago-le dije con tono de preocupación

-ni pensarlo hija te puedes quemar-dijo mi mama ella era muy sobre protectora

-y ¿Por qué no vamos con un doctor? ahí te pueden curar y ayudar-le dije

-Hmm-tocio mi mama otra vez-ni pensarlo hija, no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagarle a un medico-dijo mi mama cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza

-bueno me tengo que ir-dije dejando mi plato en el lava trastes

-¿A dónde vas amy?-dijo mi mama preocupada

-a trabajar-le dije, éramos muy pobres, yo quería trabajar para tener un poco mas de dinero

-amy ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que trabajes?-dijo mi mama levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose en frente de mi

-muchas pero debo hacerlo-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-pero la que debe trabajar aquí soy yo-dijo mi mama empezando a enojarse

-lo se pero tu estas enferma y necesitas descansar por lo tanto yo debo trabajar-le dije mientra la llevaba a nuestra cama para que se acostara

-amy por favor no vayas no sabes los peligros que puede haber afuera de la casa-dijo mi mama preocupada

-descuida mama llegare cuando pueda mientras tanto tu duérmete, además el dinero nos hará bien podremos pagarte un medico, podremos comprarte medicinas, tu curaras y saldremos adelante-dije sonriéndole tomándola de su mano

-hija por favor ten cuidado-dijo mi mama apretando mi mano

-lo hare mama, descansa-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndome con mi mano

-te quiero mucho amy-me grito mi mama antes de salir de la habitación

-yo también te quiero mucho mami-le dije y le di un abrazo luego mi fui a la puerta y me despedí con mi mano

-adiós mami-le dije sonriéndole

-adiós hija cuídate mucho por favor-dijo mi mama

-lo hare y cerré la puerta luego abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré con llave y camine hacia mi nuevo trabajo

**Con la mama de amy:**

-lo que tu no sabes hija es que mi tiempo se esta acabando-me dije a mi misma con un suspiro luego fui a un ropero y saque una carta, era un comprobante de mi salud, me lo saque hace años cuando amy tenia 6 años, luego la abri siempre cuando abria esa carta empezaba allorar pero lo hacia para aceptar mi destino

**Flashback:**

**Yo estaba en un hospital unos amigos me trajeron aquí porque me había desmayado, yo no podía pagarlo asi que ellos se ofrecieron y lo hicieron**

-Señora rose-dijo el doctor serio-descubrimos algo serio cuando estábamos viendo sus rayos x-dijo el doctor

-¿que doctor?-dije nerviosa

-mejor mírelo usted misma-dijo el doctor entregándome mi comprobante de salud en un sobre, yo abri el sobre lentamente y cuando vi mi comprobante de salud empeze a llorar

-lo lamento señora tiene cáncer pulmonar-dijo el doctor cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué doctor, que se puede hacer se puede curar?-dije llorando aun mas

-no señora lo siento, lo único que sabemos es que se ha desarrollado durante años, se puede controlar temporalmente con una cirugía, muy costosa pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara-dijo el medico

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-le dije

-20,000 dólares señora-dijo el doctor de repente vi la puerta entre abierta y unos jóvenes llorando eran mis amigos el doctor se percato de so y dijo

-¿quiere ver a sus amigos?-me dijo

-si por favor -le dije

-bueno-me dijo saliendo de la habitación y enseguida entraron mis amigos

-nosotros te pagamos la cirugía-dijo uno

-no puedo eso ya seria aprovecharse de ustedes-les dije con tristeza

-no te estas aprovechando-dijo otro

-tienes una hija por la cual vivir a si que no te rindas-me dijo otro

-esta bien-dije resignada-lo hare por ustedes pero sobre todo por mi hija-

-siiii-dijeron todos

**Al día siguiente me hicieron la cirugía mis amigos habían pagado la cirujia y ya descanse estaba durmiendo hasta que oigo que se habre la puerta yo rápido me desperté para ver quien era**

-¡MAMI! me dijo una dulce voz

-¡AMY!-le dije extendiendo mis brazos para que me abrazara, estaba muy feliz de verla ella se subió a mi cama y me abrazo yo le correspondí el abrazo

-¿Cómo estas?-me dijo contenta

-bien hija siempre estaré bien-le dije cerrando mis ojos, no me importaba tener Cáncer, o ya no tener a mi esposo Ho estar a en extrema pobreza la sonrisa de mi hija es la única razón que tengo para ser feliz

**Al dia siguiente me dieron de alta y volvimos a nuestra casa:**

-Amy que te parece si vamos a estudiar-le dije feliz yo no podía pagarle una escuela solo me alcanza para la comida, asi que yo le tenia que enseñar todo

-siiiiiiii-dijo amy-vamos mami-me dijo

**Y nos la pasamos estudiando toda la tarde**

**Fin del flashback**

**Yo fui al espejo de nuestro cuarto me des abroche dos botones la blusa y mire la marca de mi pecho por la cirugía, una lagrima se me escapo después empecé a llorar desesperadamente, luego me calme, recogí la casa y me dormí un rato, como me dijo amy**

**Volviendo con amy:**

**Llegue a mi nuevo trabajo, era un centro súper mercado, tenia que trabajar de 11 de la mañana a 7 de la noche fue un día muy pesado para mi pero al menos me dieron algo de dinero 30 dólares de, el trabajo y 20 de la propina estaba cansada pero quería contarle a mi mama hasta que iba pasando por un callejón y una mano sale de repente y me arrastra hacia el oscuro callejón, no podía ver quien era porque estaba muy oscuro, esa persona me acorralo con sus brazos contra la pared**

-Hola preciosa ¿Por qué no me dejas probar un poco de ese hermoso y sexi cuerpo que tienes?-me dijo acariciándome de pecho para abajo

-por que eres un tonto y apestas-le dije volteando mi cabeza

-aunque sea una probadita-me dijo acariciando mi pecho y lamiéndome la mejilla

-por favor suéltame no quiero nada contigo-le dije mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vi que era un erizo color verde ojos azules con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos lentes de sol rojos tenia unas cicatrices en el pecho, ese erizo era mucho mas grande que yo

-tu eres…..-le dije empezando a llorar

-a si es mi querida niña yo soy tu padre-dijo mientras empezaba a desgarrar mi ropa

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grite con todo el aire que había en mis pulmones

-shhhh shhhh shhhhh no queremos que nadie se entere de este secretito verdad, dijo tapándome la boca yo no pude responder mi propio padre me estaba, dañando

-muy bien-dijo y me tomo de barbilla me quería besar a la fuerza en mis labios, una mano me quedo libre asi que le dio una cachetada antes de que se rozaran nuestros labios y Sali corriendo

-¡Maldita eriza!-grito mi padre y salió corriendo por mi el me estaba alcanzando hasta que estuvo tan cerca que me metió su pierna entre mis piernas y caí al suelo mi papa aprovecho para cargarme y llevarme de nuevo al callejón

-¡NO, NO, NO Ayuda Auxilio Ayúdenme Socorro Por Favor ayúdenme!-grite antes de entrar al callejón cuando llegamos mi padre me tomo y me arrojo con toda su fuerza al piso, luego comenzó a pisotearme en mi pecho y después en todo mi cuerpo hasta en la cabeza, luego me dio muchas cachetadas

-¡ES ASI COMO QUIERES QUE TE TRATE ES ASI BUENO ASI TE TRATARE HASTA QUE TE MUERAS!-grito mi padre enojado

-Por favor déjame ir-le dije

-No no lo hare y ahora que sebes quien soy menos te dejare ir-dijo mi padre buscando algo en su chaqueta

-lo lamento hija pero como ahora sabes quien soy debes morir-dijo sacando de su chaqueta una navaja y me corto el pecho con la navaja

-lo haremos poco a poco-dijo cortándome el pecho otra vez con la navaja

-para que sufras y sufras-dijo cortándome otra vez, de mis heridas salían sangre

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!-grite y empecé a llorar

-Ya nadie de esta en la calle así que deja de llorar, por que ya te matare de una maldita vez di tus ultimas palabras-dijo mi papa

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!-grite

-lastima bueno ya es hora de que mueras-dijo tomando la navaja con las 2 manos y dirigiéndola rápidamente hacia mi pecho, yo empecé a llorar cerré mis ojos y se me vinieron los miles y maravillosos momentos que tuve con mi mama mis lagrimas aumentaron y no quería abrir los ojos

-¡SUELTA A ESA ERIZA AHORA MISMO!-grito una voz que no re conocía abrí mis ojos y la navaja estaba a 2 centímetros de mi pecho luego voltee a ver quien era el que grito eso y me sorprendí era un erizo azul fuerte de ojos verde esmeralda, no tenia ropa, solo unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a la muñeca y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos, creo que tenia mi edad, debo admitirlo era lindo que estoy pensando ni siquiera lo conozco, mi padre guardo la navaja en su chaqueta y se puso enfrente del erizo

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer o que no hacer? yo con esa eriza hago lo que se me pege la gana con ella tu no te incluyas niño llorón-dijo el recargándose sobre la cabeza del erizo

-soy sonic ahora deje a la eriza o si no sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo el poniéndose en posición de guardia

-y ¿Qué me va a hacer el enano?-dijo el padre de amy con sarcasmo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-tu lo pediste-luego el erizo le dio unos puñetazos rápidos a mi padre luego le dio unas patadas después ambos juntos, el evadía los golpes de mi padre, pero no podía creerlo ese erizo era muy rápido para atacar demasiado, nadie podía ser tan rápido, luego noqueo a mi papa con una patada, mi papa cayo al piso y ahí se quedo, yo me levante como pude y lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas

-gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agrades gracias-empeze a llorar

-de nada, no tienes que agradecérmelo, tenia que ayudarte, apuesto que este tarado ya no te va a molestar ¿Por qué no salimos del callejón?-dijo el erizo y ambos salieron del callejón amy se separo del sonic y sonic se asombro el vio que esa eriza sangraba mucho y tenia muchos golpes , y su ropa estaba destrozada tenia marcadas las cachetadas de su padre y el estaba manchado por la sangre de amy

-o por dios menos mal que llegue a tiempo te llevare a un hospital-dijo cargándome

-no descuida estoy bien no hay problema- le dije bajándome al piso

-¿Cómo que bien estas llena de sangre tienes muchos golpes y cortadas en tu pecho ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?-dijo sonic alarmado

-no importa estaré bien tengo que irme adiós y gracias-le dije despidiéndome con la mano y camine a como pude, cuando ya andaba lejos de ese erizo ya no podía caminar mis piernas esban muy débiles y cerre mis ojos

-no que ¿estarías bien?-dijo una voz que se me hizo conocida asi que abri mis ojos y vi al erizo

-ya deja el sarcasmo y si estoy bien- dije poniéndome de pie a como pude

-sabes que estas mal, no te mientas a ti misma-dijo el erizo tomandome de la mano sentí como mis mejillas ardían ¿estare sonrojada?

-n-no e-es q-qu-que v-ve-veras n-no p-puedo p-pagar u-un m-medico s-soy m-muy p-pobre-dije apenada y agachando mi cabeza, el erizo me tomo de barbill e iso que mis ojos se vieran con los suyos, sus ojos son lo mas hermoso que he vista en mi vida, ¿Por qué pienso esto?pense en mi mente y sentí como ardían mas mis mejillas luego mi vista fue a parar a sus labios ¿Qué por que sus labios, que se ven muy suaves como para…..contrólate rose ni siquiera lo conoces, a lo mejor es un criminal…..pero si el te salvo la vida ¿Cómo puede ser un criminal? pensaba hasta que por fin logre salirme de mis pensamientos pero el me seguía tomando de mi barbilla

-esto es por tu bien y descuida ya hallaremos que hacer con el dinero yo te ayudare con eso de acuerdo ¿Qué dices?-dijo con una sonrisa

-yo…pues…esta bien-dije nerviosa

-muy bien-dijo sonic con una sonrisa de punta a punta luego me cargo al hacer esto yo me sonroje

-¿Por qué estas roja?-dijo el erizo

-emmmm…..pues…por el dolor que siento, si eso por el dolor que siento-dije agachando mi cabeza sentí como ardían muchísimo mas

-pues debe ser mucho dolor hay que darnos prisa porque estas mas roja o será ¿otra cosa?-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa picara

-cállate-le dije y sentí como ardían mas-por favor llevame al hospital ¿si?-le dije

-de acuerdo gruñona-dijo el riéndose

-oye-fue lo único que pude decir ya que empezó a ir a una velocidad inimaginable

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa-parpadie y ya estábamos en el hospital

-¿no fue divertido?-dijo el erizo

-¡no lo fue!-le dije gritando

-ok gruñona-dijo el erizo

-entremos de una vez por favor-le dije mas calmada

-ok-dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos a la recepción y el erizo dijo

-Hola podría ¿atender a mi amiga?-dijo el erizo ni si quiera sabe mi nombre y yo no me acuerdo del suyo y ya se atreve a llamarme amiga? Que le pasa?

-si señor- dijo una enfermera, tomo un teléfono y llamo a una camilla, al llegar la camilla me subieron a ella ese erizo iba al lado de la camilla y luego se fue a la sala de espera, a mi me pusieron un artefacto de oxigeno y me dormi cuando desperté mi cuerpo estaba vendado vi a alguien sentado ahí mirándome

-hola al fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo el erizo, sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-emmm…..p-pues b-bien-le dije volteando mi cabeza

-oye creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-dijo el erizo yo voltee a verlo

-si yo también lo creo, muchas gracias por salvarme te debo la vida-le dije sonriéndole, cuando dije eso vi como se puso rojo y se volteo para otro lado

-¿Por qué estas rojo?-le pregunte

-por los golpes de la pelea son pocos pero dolieron

-ok-le dije sonriéndole sabia que era mentira pero no quería empezar mal

-y…emmm….¿como tellamas?-dijo el erizo

-Amy Rose y ¿tu?-le pregunte

-soy Sonic the hedgehog-dijo se puso rojo otra vez y agacho su cabeza

-mucho gusto sonic-le dije sonriéndole-el me miro se puso mas rojo volteo su cabeza cuando se le bajo, me volteo a ver

-igualmente amy-dijo con una sonrisa yo me puse roja y me voltee, luego empecé a recordar lo que paso en el callejón y comenze a llorar, sonic de inmediato noto esto me acaricio la mejilla, cuando iso eso me puse roja pero no dejaba de llorar

-¿por que lloras amy?-dijo sonic preocupado

-e-es q-que r-recuerdo l-lo q-que p-paso e-en e-el c-callejón-cuando dije esto mis lagrimas aumentaron, sonic me abrazo me gustaba estar entre sus brazos me hacia sentir protegida

-yo nunca, nunca dejare que ese tarado te vuelva a hacer daño, cuando me necesites ahí estaré, así que no tengas miedo de un tarado si lloras yo te consuelo si haces algo bien yo te festejo, si estas triste yo te hago ríes si río, rio contigo ahora que somos amigos no dejaré que nada ni nadie te toque-dijo yo me sorprendí y le correspondí el abrazo y le susurre al oído: muchas gracias sonic y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla después nos separamos lentamente y cuando vi la cara de sonic estaba rojo no lo culpo yo también estaba roja no entiendo ¿Por qué lo bese? Pensé

-a-a-asi c-c-cuando salgas me g-g-gustaría que salieras c-conmigo u-un r-rato p-para c-conocernos m-mejor y q-que c-conocieras a m-mis a-amigos-dijo sonic poniéndose mas rojo

-c-claro m-me g-gustaría s-salir c-contigo y c-conocer a t-tus a-amigos-le dije con una sonrisa estaba nerviosa

a-asi t-ten-dijo sonic dándome una caja la abri y vi un reloj color rojo con detalles blancos

-ho sonic es hermoso-le dije sonriéndole y poniéndome el reloj

-p-pues gracias es un comunicador para que hablemos entre todos le pedi a un amigo que lo hiciera rojo, por que creo que te gusta-dijo sonic

-si es mi color favorito-le dijo sonriéndole

-muy bien si estas en problemas oprime el botón rojo que esta ahí y yo todos mis amigos vendremos a ayudarte, si oyes que el reloj pite y brille es porque alguien esta en problemas ¿entendiste?-me dijo sonic con una sonrisa

-si sonic entendí bien-le dije sonriéndole

-bueno tu mama ¿tiene numero de teléfono?-me pregunto

-mmmm…si si tiene es este acercate por favor-el se acerco y le susurre el numero de mi mama

-ok para decirle que estas aquí-dijo sonic

-ok-dije yo cuendo sonic iba a salir le dije:

-Sonic –le dije

-mande amy-dijo sonic

-gracias por todo-le dije sonriendo el se puso rojo y me dijo

-no tienes nada que agradecerme bueno ire por un teléfono publico para avisarle a tu mama ¿ok?-dijo sonic con una sonrisa

-ok sonic aquí espero-le dije el se fue a buscar el teléfono publico y me quede dormida

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado no se cuando pero subiré el 2 bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima :D**


	2. ¿que me esta pasando?

**Con sonic:**

**Estaba en la calle buscando un teléfono publico hasta que pase por ese callejón en donde aun se encontraba ese señor noqueado, me hacer que un poco, para ver un poco mejor al señor, y vi que mis golpes andaban bien marcados en su cuerpo, me acerque mas para ver mejor los golpes, hasta que vi que el se despertó yo retrocedí para atrás y me puse en posición en guardia**

-Por tu culpa, se escapo esa maldita eriza-dijo corriendo hacia mi y dándome un rápido puñetazo

-tu la estabas lastimando, no podía dejarla aquí-le dije dándole una patada que simplemente, rozo su cabeza ya que el se agacho

-ella es mia idiota por tu culpa se escapo-me dijo dándome una patada que me saco volando debía admitirlo era muy fuerte

-eres un tonto-le dije aterrizando al suelo y dándole 2 puñetazos en el estomago, ahí aproveche para meter mi mano velozmente en su chaqueta y quitándole la navaja

-si nunca hubieras llegado esa eriza seria historia-me dijo tratando de darme otro puñetazo pero lo evadí

-es lo que quería evitar-le dije dándole una patada voladora lo que hizo que cayera al piso, lo mire bien y salía un poco de sangre de su labio inferior

-eres rápido-dijo levantándose y se limpio la sangre con su chaqueta

-gracias-le dije con sarcasmo

-pero no lo suficiente-dijo mientras puso una sonrisa oscura y corrió a una gran velocidad hacia mi y me golpeo, yo caí al piso ya sin energías

-no tengo tiempo para enanos como tu, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es ir buscar a esa eriza y matarla-dijo mientras se iba caminando el decir la palabra eriza no se de donde pero saque nuevas energías y lo tome desprevenido con una patada voladora estaba muy enojado con ese tipo la patada se la di con todas mis fuerzas y ese tipo cayo al suelo

-¡ESCUCHA TU IMBESIL, NO DEJARE QUE LE TOQUES NI UNA SOLA ESPINA A AMY, SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLE TAN SIQUIERA UNA ESPINA TE MATARE ME OISTES IMBECIL-grite con todo el aire que avía en mis pulmones, no se de donde salieron esas palabras, pero me sentía muy enojado con ese tipo

-yo la matare….-dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-oh no tu te vas a dormir-le dije tomando corriendo hasta el otro lado de la calle y corría hacia el luego salta y me puse en posición para darle una patada, cuando el volteo a verme mi pierna estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza y finalmente le pate la cabeza el rápidamente cayo otra vez al suelo y quedo noqueado

-Buenas noches idiota-le dije mientras me iba caminando de ahí

Corrí por varias cuadras hasta que por fin vi un teléfono publico

Yo rápido fui hacia el y marque el numero que me dijo amy

-bueno-se escucho una voz al lado del teléfono

-bueno ¿usted es la madre de Amy Rose?-le pregunte

-si ¿por que? ¿Quién eres?-dijo con una voz muy preocupada

-bueno señora me llamo sonic the hedgehog y salve a su hija de un terrible accidente-le dije

-¿¡QUE ACCIDENTE!-dijo entrando en pánico

-era un señor que estaba lastimando a su hija en un callejón yo llege antes de que le encajaran una navaja en su pecho esta muy herida-le dije serio

-¿¡AMY ESTA BIEN?-dijo mientras se empezaban a oír unos sollozos al otro lado del teléfono

-si señora esta bien la lleve al hospital, esta bien le aviso para que se entere-le dije, De repente oí como colgó el teléfono me pareció raro, pero decidí volver al hospital y fui a su habitación

-amy ya llame a tu mama, me colgó lo que pareció raro pero creo que va a venir para….-le dije cerrando la puerta pero cuando le cerré me voltee para verla estaba paralizado ella estaba dormida me avergoncé un poco por hablar tan alto mientras ella dormía yo me acerque lentamente hacia su cama se veía tan linda dormida un momento porque pienso esto si solo somos amigos pensé de inmediato me acerque hacia ella se veía hermosa durmiendo ¿Por qué lo pienso otra vez? debo estar cansado de tantos golpes en la cabeza que no pienso bien las cosas si eso debe ser pensé ella se volteo hacia mi cara y como andaba muy cerca nuestros labios andaban cerca yo sentí como ardían mis mejillas y me aparte rápidamente, vi que ella estaba des arropada así que, tome la sabana y la arrope otra vez luego me senté en un sillón unos segundos después vi que ella se movía para los lados estaba muy inquieta me acerque un poco mas para ver que pasaba cuando la vi note que estaba llorando sus sollozos inundaban la habitación yo me sentí muy mal al verla así, así que me arrodille al lado de su cama tome su mano y la otra mano acaricio su cabeza suavemente, cuando ice esto ella se calmo y puso una cálida sonrisa

-¿que te pasa a ti, que me pasa a mi?-me susurre a mi mismo, luego puse mi mirada en las vendas con sangre ¿Por qué ese imbécil te habrá hecho esto? Pensé y mi vista se fue para su cara, se veía tan linda sentí como mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo solo que esta vez con mas intensidad mi cara se iba acercando a los labios de amy yo no quería hacer esto pero creo que mi cuerpo dejo de pertenecerme o esa escusa le podría dar a amy, cerré mis ojos nuestros labios estaban por rozarse hasta que alguien abre la puerta de golpe yo me separe lo mas rápido de su cara y vi a una señora muy alarmada corriendo hacia mi ella me empujo con mucha fuerza hacia la pared y deje unas gritas en la pared y caí sobre el sillón, esa señora tomo a amy de la mano

-¡Amy mi bebe, mi bebe!-dijo la señora llorando

-¡MAMA!-dijo amy despertándose, rápidamente

-¡Mi niña que bueno que estas bien!-dijo la señora abrazando a su hija

-¿ella es tu mama?-dije un poco adolorido

-si, sonic ella es mi mama-dijo amy sonriendo

-Un momento sonic-ella me miro se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia mi, yo me estaba recuperando del golpe

-Gracias, Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, gracias, gracias por salvar a mi niña-dijo la señora abrazándome con muchísima fuerza

-D-De n-nada s-señora-dije no podía hablar bien me faltaba aire, vi a amy y vi que estaba soltando unas risitas y me saludo con la mano y me dedico una sonrisa, me avergoncé un poco y sentí como mis mejillas ardían así que simplemente le devolví la sonrisa, y le correspondí el abrazo a la señora

-¿como te podemos pagar?-me dijo soltándome

-no es nada señora, si su hija esta bien yo estoy bien-le dije

-ho gracias-me dijo dándome un rápido abrazo

-de nada-le dije luego ella se fue con amy

-¿Cómo te cientes cariño?-dijo ella preocupada

-bien mama-dijo ella sonriendo su sonrisa era muy bonita, ¿por que estoy pensando eso? Pensé yo

-sonic ya me lo conto todo ¿Cómo era?-dijo la mama de amy

-el era mi papa-amy cambio su cara de felicidad a una de tristeza (¿¡Un momento su papa yo golpee a su papa?) en ese momento me sentía avergonzado, golpee a su propio padre

-¿Cómo el esta aquí?-dijo la mama de amy sorprendida y preocupada

-¿e-el e-era t-tu p-papa?-le pregunte a amy avergonzado agachando la cabeza

-si-dijo amy seria

-perdón amy-dije poniéndome de pie, dispuesto a irme de la habitación pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta alguien me abrazo rápidamente, voltee a ver quien era y vi a amy, me sonroje rápidamente pero voltee mi cabeza a un lado para disimularlo

-no, sonic, no fue tu culpa no te sientas mal, si no hubieras llegado el te hubiera matado –dijo amy abrazándome con fuerza

- perdón amy yo, pues es que no fue mi intención-dije

-no importa quédate por favor no estamos enojadas contigo-me dijo empezando a llorar

-yo amy enserio no quise lastimar a tu papa-le dije yo

-el ya no nos interesa el ya me abandono por favor no me abandones tu tampoco eres mi único amigo-dijo llorando aun mas, yo me quede shockeado ella no tenia amigos, y su papa la había abandonado, ahora menos puedo dejarla sola, ha estado sola casi toda su vida,

-amy, yo nunca te voy a abandonar, desde ahora te protegeré y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño ¿ok?-le dije abrazándola con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, ella se se me quedo mirando yo también me quede mirando su cara, ella era muy bonita y con el brazo que le acariciaba su cabeza lo lleve a su cara, y le saque una lagrima suavemente, luego le acariciaba otra vez su cabeza solo que esta vez delicadamente, asi nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar

-muchas gracias sonic-dijo ella

-de nada amy-le dije con una sonrisa, despues nos separamos lentamente

-amy te tengo buenas noticias-dijo la mama de amy emocionada

-¿Qué mami?-le dijo amy a su mama curiosa

-bueno platique con las enfermeras antes de venir a tu cuarto y bueno….¡MAÑANA TE VAN A DAR DE ALTA!-dijo su mama

-¡QUE BIEN MAMI!-dijo amy emocionada saltando hacia los brazos de su madre ese abrazo duro unos minutos,

-bueno ya es muy tarde, mejor descansa-dijo la mama de amy separándose de ella

-tienes razón pero por favor no se vallan-dijo ay juntando ambas manos

-descuida amy no nos iremos ¿verdad sonic?-dijo la mama de amy dándome una sonrisa

-claro no tengo que irme-dije acostándome en un sillón

-si amy aquí vamos a estar dijo la mama apagando la luz la luz de la luna era la única luz que teníamos en el cuarto y la mama de amy se acomodo en otro sillon

-buenas noches que descansen-dijo amy durmiéndose

-buenas noches-le dije

-descansa-le dijo su mama y yo me quede dormido

**Me desperté unas horas después mire el reloj y eran las 2:30 de la mañana mire a amy y estaba profundamente dormida luego mira a la mama de amy y estaba despierta estaba con una mirada muy frio mirando a su hija, yo me senté en el sillón y mire a la mama de amy**

-Señora que le pasa-le dije

-estoy preocupada por amy-me dijo seria

-descuide señora ella esta bien y mañana sale de aquí animese- le dije con una sonrisa

-lo se….-y luego me miro-es solo que me preocupa que algo le pase a amy-dijo devolviendo su vista hacia amy

-descuide señora, yo la protejere-le dije

-¿enserio?-me dijo

-claro-le dije

-gracias sonic-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-de nada-le dije ella se acostó a dormir yo me acomode otra vez y me volví a dormir sin duda este fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. 2 espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el 3 nos vemos y hasta la próxima :D**


	3. por fin en casa

**Genial ya vamos en el capitulo 3 :D, Bueno, sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA Bueno ya que deje claro eso empecemos con el capitulo 3**

**Con amy:**

**Me estaba despertando, lentamente creo que dormí mucho por que estaba llena de energía voltee mi cabeza hacia los sillones y estaban vacios me asuste un poco, luego se abrió la puerta era mi mama y sonic, al verlos solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio**

-buenos días dormilona-dijo sonic alegre

-oye no que hubiera dormido tanto-le dije haciendo un puchero

-a no ¿ya vista la hora?-dijo sonic

-ha ni que fuera tan…-voltee mi vista hacia el reloj de la pared eran las 12:47-¡¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo dormí?-dije

-sip pero no te culpo yo también me levante tarde por la desvelada que pase anoche-me dijo sonic con una sonrisa

-mira amy te traje algo de comida-me dijo mi mama, poniéndome al frente una charola de comida-era una ensalada de frutas junto con una botella de agua que estaba acompañada de un vaso de plástico

-lo se no pude conseguirte algo mejor era lo único que quedaba-dijo mi mama con cara de desilusión

-no importa me gusta la ensalada de frutas y también me gusta el agua-le dije para animarla

-bueno te ayudare a comer-dijo poniendo el tenedor a unos cuantos centímetros-abre la boca ahí va el trenecito chu chu-dijo mi mama acercándome el tenedor

-mama ya se comer sola, no soy una bebe-dije parándome encima de la cama y moviendo mis brazos con mi cara roja, no quería quedar como una bebe enfrente de sonic , lo voltee a ver y me miro extrañado luego soltó unas cuantas risas, (¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso?)pensé luego me senté en mi cama

-por favor mama ¿puedo comer sola?-le dije a mi mama

-claro amy-entonces me dedico una sonrisa y me dio el tenedor

-gracias-le dije regresándole la sonrisa, y empecé a comer la comida estaba deliciosa, y ya termine

-bueno lo bueno es que ya te dieron de alta así que te puedes ir a casa conmigo amy-dijo mi mama

-¡que bien! Pero…¿Cómo vamos a pagarle al doctor?-dije preocupada

-no te preocupes traje mis ahorros para acá, y ya pague veras yo he estado ahorrando para situaciones como estas-dijo mi mama alegre

-que bien mama ya nos podemos ir-le dije abrazándola

-si mi niña ya nos podemos ir-me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo

-o-oye amy-dijo sonic yo voltee a verlo

-¿si sonic?-le dije con una sonrisa

-¿p-puedo h-hablar c-contigo un momento a solas-dijo sonic tartamudeando

-claro-dije alegre y me separe de mi mama la mire-mama ¿nos puedes dejar unos momentos a solas por favor?-le dije a mi mama

-claro amy-dijo mi mama llevándose la charola, se fue de la habitación y cerro la puerta

-bueno que me querías decir sonic-le dije con una sonrisa

-b-bueno p-pues v-veras t-tu…-decia tartamudeando

-¿y-yo que?-le dije nerviosa

**Con sonic:**

**(Rayos ¿por que están difícil hablar con ella?)pensé mientras empezaba a sudar (ya se cambiare de tema)**

**Con amy:**

-¿sonic porque sudas?-le dije preocupada me esta empezando a preocupar

-¿Q-Queria d-decirte s-si e-eso de –l-la s-salida p-puede s-ser p-para m-mañana-me dijo sonic

**Con sonic:**

**(Idiota) pensé de mi mismo, aunque de mi cuerpo querían salir otras palabras**

**Con amy:**

-C-Claro s-sonic-le dije con una sonrisa y como sentí que mis mejillas ardían baje mi cabeza p-para que el no lo notara, pero el también estaba muy rojo

-B-bien y-yo p-pasare p-por t-ti ¿e-en d-donde v-vives?-dijo sonic con la cara roja, luego le dije mi dirección

-C-claro a-ahí t-te v-veo-le dije nerviosa y muy roja (ya se cambiare de tema) pensé-le h-habisare a mi mama que ya puede entrar

-ok te recojere como a las 4:30-dijo sonic

-ok-dije yo, sonic se sentó en el sillón cuando abri la puerta, alguien cayo al piso

-¡MAMA!-le dije sorprendida saltando hacia atrás

-p-perdón por asustarte h-hija esque andaba recargada en la puerta y como tu la abristes cai al suelo-dijo nerviosa mi mama

-n-no importa-voltee a ver a sonic y estaba igual de sorprendido que yo-t-te ayudo-le dije ayudándola a levantarse

-y-yo t-también le ayudo-dijo sonic ayudando a mi mama y mi mama se puso de pie

-gracias amy, y gracias sonic-dijo mi mama sonriéndonos

-amy también te traje tu ropa-dijo mi mama dándome la ropa

-ok me voy a cambiar ¿se pueden salir un momento por favor?-les dije

-claro amy-dijeron mi mama y sonic al unisolo

-gracias-dije cuando se fueron para afuera le puse seguro a la puerta y me quite la ropa de hospital y me puse la que me dio mi mama luego abri la puerta y salimos del hospital

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-dijo mi mama-adiós sonic y muchísimas gracias-dijo mi mama

-adiós sonic muchas gracias por todo-le dije a sonic

-de nada amy no tienes nada que agradecer-dijo sonic

-no enserio gracias-le dije, me acerque y lo abrasé

-adiós sonic-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me separe de el, y me puse al lado de mi mama sonic se quedo shockeado

-adiós amy, adiós señora-dijo sonic despidiéndose con la mano, y con la otra tocándose la mejilla estaba rojo

-adiós sonic-dijimos al uníoslo yo y mi mama y nos despedimos con la mano y nos fuimos de ahí cuando llegamos a casa mi mama cerro la puerta y yo me acomode en una silla, no podía dejar de pensar en sonic

-Vamos hija no hay que perder tiempo con el dinero de mis ahorros debemos ir a comprarte ropa nueva para tu cita-dijo mi mama

-¡Que no tengo una cita!-dije nerviosa y sentí como mis mejillas ardieron

-si tienes te oí hablar con sonic y tienen una cita-dijo mi mama emocionada

-claro que no mama-nege con mis manos-solo es una salida de amigos además conocere a otras personas-

- si claro una salida de amigos ¬w¬ si van a estar tu y sonic solitos-dijo mi mama sonriendo

-si pero luego iremos con los amigos de sonic-le dije

-bueno, bueno, tenemos que comprar ropa nueva para tu salida de amigos-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos

-ok vamos-le dije levantándome de la silla, mi mama sonrió y abrió la puerta salimos cerro la puerta y fuimos al centro comercial

**En el centro comercial:**

-Bueno a ¿que tienda quieres ir amy?-dijo mi mama

-mmm….. ¿Qué tal a esa?-le dije señalando una tienda de ropa que andaba, a unos cuantos metros

-ok vamos-dijo mi mama tomándome de la mano y fuimos a la tienda

**En la tienda:**

**-**mmmm….veamos Ho que bonito atuendo-dije mirando un maniquí con una blusa roja manga corta con detalles blancos, unos jeans blancos con detalles rojos, unos convers rojos con detalles blancos y una diadema roja como la que llevo siempre solo que con una rosa al lado

-¿te gusta hija?-dijo mi mama

-me encanta y lo mejor de todo esta muy barato, solo cuesta 120 dólares-dije emocionada

-bueno veamos si, si nos alcanza-dijo mi mama

-muy bien-dije

-¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?-dijo una empleada acercándose a nosotras

-¿si donde están los probadores?-dijo mi mama

-por alla-dijo la señora apuntando hacia el otro lado de la tienda

-gracias-dijo mi mama-vamos amy-

-si mami-le dije tomándola de la mano y me fui con ella, con la ropa en mi otra mano

-bueno amy cámbiate para ver como te queda aquí te espero afuera-dijo mi mama

-ok-dije entrando al probador y me comencé a cambiar dure como 4 minutos hasta que por fin Salí del probador

-y ¿Qué tal me queda?-dije dándome una vuelta para que mi mama me viera mejor

-te vez genial hija, bueno ponte tu otra ropa vamos a pagar-dijo mi mama con una sonrisa

-ok-le dije y me metí otra vez al probador me quite la ropa y poniéndome la otra tarde 2 minutos y Salí mi mama pago la ropa y salimos de la tienda íbamos cargando las bolsas con la ropa hasta que pasamos por una tienda de armas mi mama se quedo viendo la tienda fijamente

-amy…-dijo mi mama

-¿si mama?-le dije

-vamos a entrar a esta tienda

-ok-le dije nunca la había visto tan seria, entramos y había muchas armas, yo me asuste un poco

-no nos alcanza para nada-dijo mi mama

-¿por que estamos aquí?-le pregunte con miedo

-para comprarte un arma y para que te puedas defender-dijo mi mama

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué!-le dije con miedo y retrocedí unos pasos luego llego un empleado

-puedo ayudarlas-dijo el empleado

-si-dijo mi mama seria-¿Cuál es el arma mas barata que tienen?-dijo mi mama

-vengan por aquí-dijo el señor yo y mi mama lo seguimos

-el arma mas barata que tenemos es este martillo esta a 50 dólares-dijo el empleado, el martillo era rojo con detalles amarillos la cabeza del martillo era muy grande

-me lo llevo-dijo mi mama tomando el martillo y llevándolo a la caja, lo pago y cuando salimos me dijo

-amy esto es por tu bien no quiero que te pase algo otra vez desde ahora cada vez que salgas te llevaras el martillo contigo-dijo mi mama tomándome de los hombros

-¿incluso si voy a trabajar?-pregunte

-hable con tu jefe y ahora trabajaras de 11 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde y si te tendras que llevar el martillo contigo-dijo mi mama sacando el martillo

-ok-dije

-¿quieres ponerle un nombre?-dijo mi mama mostrándome el martillo

-¡si, si quiero!-le dije emocionada

-ok ¿que nombre te gustaría ponerle a este martillo?-dijo mi mama

-mmmm…..emmm…..ya se-dije emocionada ya se me ocurrió un nombre

-muy bien ¿que nombre te gustaría ponerle?-dijo mi mama

-piko piko….¡si! piko piko hammer-dije emocionada

-ok este martillo desde ahora se llamara piko piko hammer-dijo mi mama emocionada dándome mi piko piko

-si gracias-le dije abrazándola

-de nada hija-me correspondió el abrazo-que dices si vamos a la casa ahí alistare tu ropa nueva-me dijo mi mama

-claro vamos-le dije y salimos del centro comercial directo a la casa, de ahí mi mama se sentó conmigo en el sillón y me comenzó a platicar sobre las citas que tuvo y como debo prepararme y que decir, como actuar y como llamar la atención sus consejos eran buenos pero yo quería hacerlo a mi manera hasta que marcaron las 8

-emmm….mama ya son las 8, que dices si preparo unos sándwiches para nosotras 2-le dije a mi mama

-ok pero yo los preparo-dijo mi mama

-no mama yo los hare tu quédate aquí-le dije a mi mama

-ok como digas amy-dijo mi mama haciendo un puchero yo solo le sonreí y fui a la cocina a preparar los sándwiches,

**15 minutos después:**

-listo mama aquí están los sándwiches-le dije

-muy bien-dijo mi mama yo le di 2 sándwiches a ella y yo agarre una para mi

-¿te vas a comer uno hija?-dijo mi mama

-si es que con uno me lleno mama-le dije y empezamos a comer

-mira amy ya son las nueve es hora de dormir-me dijo mi mama

-si mama aurita voy es que voy a lavar el plato de los sándwiches-le dije

-ok pero no tardes mucho-dijo mi mama

-ok aurita voy para allá-le dije a mi mama y empecé a lavar el plato tarde 2 minutos y listo me fui a la cama con mi mama

-buenas noches hija-dijo mi mama

-buenas noches mama-le dije y ella apago la luz yo me voltee para el lado de la ventana y la luz de la luna era la única luz que había en el cuarto, la luna se veía bien hermosa, su bella luz ilumina mi cara no podía dormir, porque no dejaba de pensar en sonic, y de la salida de amigos que iba a tener con el, y a la gente que iba a conocer pero sobre todo pensaba en sonic, estaba muy nerviosa de cómo iba a ser ese dia pero me relaje y me susurre a mi misma

-es solo una salida de amigos-susurre hacia mi misma (si asi es solo una salida de amigos)pensé luego me dormi tranquilamente

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3 el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana asi es cada dia un nuevo capitulo bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el capitulo 4 adios :D**


	4. nuevos amigos

**Siii Capitulo 4 Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA, bueno son mis que decir aquí los dejo leer en paz comienza el capitulo 4**

**Con Amy:**

**Me desperté ya era de dia los rayos de sol que entravan por la ventana me iluminaban la cara, yo no quería despertarme tenia mucho sueño**

-mmmm…..-dije cubriéndome la cabeza con la almoada, hasta que alguien prende las luces del cuarto yo me cubri la cabeza con mi sabana para que no entrara tanta luz

-amy hija levántate-dijo mi mama suavemente

-no-dije tapándome mas

-vamos levántate amy es hora de despertarse-dijo mi mama subiendo un poco su tono

-no quiero-dije volteándome, y puse mi brazo encima de mi almohada para que mi mama no me la quitara

-vamos amy levántate no seas floja-dijo mi mama subiendo el tono sabia que le estaba quitando la paciencia, pero no quería levantarme

-5 minutos mas mama yo ni siquiera voy a la escuela-dije de mala gana sabia que la estaba llevando al limite

-¡AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO!-grito mi mama

-no, no, no y no-dije de mala gana entonces oí un sus piro de mi mama y el ruido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse

-por fin me va a dejar dormir en paz-dije quitándome la almohada y poniéndome la almohada debajo de mi cabeza y mostrando mi cara, luego oigo la puerta abrirse otra vez y luego se cerro

-amy levántate por favor-dijo mi mama con un tono mas calmado

-no-dije ignorándola

**Narra la autora:**

-te lo advierto-dijo la mama de amy

-no lo voy a hacer-dijo amy de mala gana** (N/A: yo estoy igual que amy al tener que ir a la escuela xD)**

-bueno te lo advertí-dijo la mama de amy echándole a su hija un balde de agua helada

-n-no h-hacia f-f-falta h-h-hacer e-e-eso-dijo amy empezando a temblar, del frio

-amy ya son las 11 ya es tarde y te tengo listo tu desayuno-dijo la mama de amy sonriendo

**Con amy:**

-no gracias mama, no tengo hambre-le dije en ese momento mi estomago me traiciono y empezó a gruñir lo mas fuerte que pudo

-algo me dice que no es cierto, ven te sirvire el desayuno-dijo mi mama contenta

-ok ya voy-dije resignada (estúpido estomago ¬¬#) pensé

**En la cocina:**

-Bueno amy aquí esta el desayuno espero que te guste-dijo mi mama, sonriéndome

-gracias mama-le dije mirando el plato, eran unos huevos con tocino, junto con un vaso con jugo de naranja y empeche a comer

-de nada hija-dijo mi mama sonriendo

-esta delicioso-dije felizmente

-que bueno que te gusto, al rato te bañas para que te ayude a arreglarte con tu cita-dijo mi mama, en ese momento deje de comer y mi cara se puso roja

-mama, cuantas veces te he dicho que no es una cita-dije con mi cara roja y una venita al estilo anime

-opss jeje perdón-dijo mi mama con una gotita estilo anime, yo solo sus pire termine de comer me lave mi plato vi un rato la tele me bañe, y mi mama me estaba ayudando a sacarme

-muy bien mi niña, ya esta limpia ahora vamos a cambiarla y le vamos a rizarsus púas vas a quedar como una princesa-dijo mi mama emocionada

-mama no es para tanto-dije empezando a cambiarme

-si lo es es la primera cita de mi bebe y tiene que ser perfecta-dijo mi mama, a mi me salió una gotita tipo anime y se me puso la cara roja eran las 4 aun tenia media hora

-mama no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo además las quiero tener asi-dije inflando mis mejillas

-bueno como digas solo apúrate-dijo mi mama sacando la toalla mojada al patio

-ok-dije apresurándome

-listo solo me falta mi diadema-dije poniéndomela

-espera amy-dijo mi mama corriendo a la habitación-te compre este perfume úsalo por favor-dijo mi mama

-ok-dije ella me entrego el perfume yo lo empeze a oler y olia a rosas-mmm…que bien huele-le dije poniéndome el perfume

-gracias como olia a rosas me recordó a ti por eso te lo compre-dijo mi mama

-gracias mama-le dije

-de nada hija-me dijo mi mama-ahora solo tenemos que esperar-dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo estaba nerviosa

**Con sonic:**

-ok esta debe ser la calle que me dijo amy-dije paseando por la calle y viendo las casas eran muy pequeñas

-bueno, esta debe ser la casa que me dijo amy-dije mirando la casa, era de color rosado, con rojo vino tenia unas macetas con unas rosas, bien hermosas era de un piso, de repente, empecé a sudar me puse nervioso mientras me acercaba lentamente a la puerta, al estar frente a la puerta empecé a sudar mas mi mano no se atrevía a tocar la puerta (¿Por qué me pasa esto?)pensé

-descuida sonic tu eres un erizo valiente, no le temes a nada-me dije a mi mismo para calmar mis nervios y lo cual funciono decidido toque la puerta

Toc Toc a si sono la puerta cuando la toque

**Con amy:**

(ho no es sonic)pensé

-Amy ya llego sonic-dijo mi mama abriendo la puerta

-ya v-voy-dije nerviosa, cuando baje puede ver a sonic y a mi mama

-bueno adiós mama-le dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla

-adios hija, no olvides a piko piko-dijo mi mama dándome mi piko piko

-ok adiós-dije

**Narra la autora:**

**Y ellos se fueron la mama de amy cerro la puerta, el camino estaba silencioso nadie hablaba era muy incomodo hasta que sonic decidió romper el hielo**

-hola amy, te ves muy linda-dijo sonic volteando su cabeza a otro lado por lo sonrojado que estaba

-¿enserio? Gracias sonic tu también te vez genial-dijo amy agachando la cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba y se forma otro incomodo silencio, por unos minutos pero esta vez amy quiso romper el hielo

-oye sonic-dijo amy

-mande amy-dijo sonic

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto amy

-al parque ahí nos encontraremos con los demás-dijo sonic

-ok-dijo amy

-¿oye amy y ese martillo?-dijo sonic señalando el piko piko de amy

-ho mi mama me lo compro aller lo llame piko piko hammer mi mama me lo compro para que me pudiera defender-le dije

-ho jeje ya veo-dijo sonic

-si, ella no quiere que nada me pase por eso me lo compro en una tienda de armas-dijo amy

-¡¿Qué?¡-dijo sonic asustado-¡¿EN UNA TIENDA DE ARMAS?-dijo alejándose un poco de amy

-si jeje pero no le tengas miedo ella no es peligrosa-dijo amy sonriendo sonis solto un suspiro junto con una gotita al estilo anime y se acerco mas a amy

-bueno ya llegamos-dijo sonic

-¡que bien estoy emocionada!-dijo amy con emoción

-bueno entremos-dijo sonic sonriendo, cuando entraron solo vieron a unos cuantos vendedores y a unos niños jugando

-veo que aun no han llegado les dije la hora y el lugar deberían estar aquí-dijo sonic

-mmmm…bueno no importa ¿podemos esperarlos aquí?-dijo amy con una carita de cachorrito

-de acuerdo-dijo sonic sonriendo,

-muy bien-dijo amy contenta

-oye traje dinero para que podamos comer algo ¿quieres una paleta?-dijo sonic sonriendo

-mmmm…..e-esta b-bien m-muchas g-gracias-dijo amy bajando la mirada, de lo sonrojada que estaba

-bien vamos-dijo sonic tomando la mano de amy

-bueno va…-fue lo único que pudo decir amy ya que sonic empezó a correr,

**Un milisegundo despues xD :**

-muy bien ¿de que sabor quieres amy?-dijo

-mmm….de limón por favor-le dijo amy a sonic

-ok me da una paleta helada de limón y una de chocolate-dijo sonic al vendedor

-si aquí tienes-dijo el vendedor entregándole las paletas a sonic

-tome-dijo sonic dándole el dinero al vendedor

-gracias y que les vaya bien-dijo el vendedor despidiéndose

-igualmente-dijo amy

-tome amy-dijo sonic dándole su paleta a amy

-gracias sonic-dijo amy sonriendo y empezando a comer la paleta

-de nada amy-dijo sonic empezando a comerse su paleta la cual se la termino en 28 segundos

-mmmm….esta deliciosa-dijo amy aun comiendo su paleta la cual se la termino en 10 minutos

-que bonito parque ¿verdad?-le dijo amy a sonic

-es genial-dijo sonic y ambos se sentaron en el césped hasta que la tierra empezó a temblar

-sonic ¿Qué pasa?-dijo amy con miedo abrazándose a sonic

-no lo se-dijo sonic rojo por el abrazo de amy, se separo de su abrazo y se puso enfrente de ella con tal de protejerla y se puso en posición de guardia, de repente se abrió un hoyo en el suelo y salió un equidna rojo como de unos 10 años

-Knuckles amigo Cuánto tiempo sin verte-dijo sonic cambiando su cara de serio a emocionado

-sonic que tal viejo y que me cuanrtas-dijo Knuckles chocando su mano con la de sonic

-pues aquí esperando a los demás tu eres el primero que llega-dijo sonic

-jeje perdón por el retraso tenia unos pendientes que realizar-luego Knuckles fijo su vista en amy-sonic ¿Quién es ella?-dijo apuntando a amy y ambos se acercaron a ella

-amy el es Knuckles Knuckles ella es amy-dijo sonic

-¿Qué tal? Soy Knuckles the equidna y ¿tu?

-soy Amy rose-dijo amy sonriéndole luego sonic se sento a su lado

-sonic ¿somos amigos?-dijo Knuckles serio

-Claro que si Knuckles-dijo sonic poniendo un pulgar arriba

-entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijstes que tenias novia?-dijo Knuckles sonic y amy abrieron los ojos como platos, sus caras se pusieron rojas se miraron el uno al otro y luego se voltearon luego se formo un silencio incomodo

-¿Qué dije algo malo?, nunca dije que fueran mala pareja-dijo Knuckles

-Knuckles s-sonic y yo s-solo s-somos a-amigos-dijo amy cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

-ho perdón no saben cuanto lo lamento perdón-dijo Knuckles avergonzado y con la cara roja de la vergüenza

-n-no i-importa e-esta b-bien K-Knuckles-dijo amy

-jeje ok-dijo Knuckles, fueron unos minutos de silencio hasta que llego un zorrito volando

-un momento como es que ese zorro puede….-dijo amy pero se auso al ver que ese zorrito tenia 2 colas

-Ahhhh-amy se abrazo a sonic

-descuida amy, no hace daño, hola tails-dijo sonic saludando al zorrito era un zorro amarillo de ojos azules sus colas eran amarillas con un toque de blanco tenia unos tenis rojos, tenia como unos 4 años

-sonic quien es ella-dijo tails apuntando hacia amy

-ho amy el es tails, tails ella es amy-dijo sonic

-hola soy miles prower pero dime tails-dijo tails

-hola yo soy amy rose pero dime amy y lamento haberme asustado no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas jeje-dijo amy avergonzada y soltando a sonic el cual estaba mas rojo que Knuckles

-ok solo faltan pocos-dijo sonic y nos quedamos todos hablando por 5 minutos hasta que llego una conejita volando junto con un chao

-hola chicos perdón por llegar tarde-dijo la conejita tenia un pequeño vestido blanco y unos zapatos negros era de color crema con detalles cafes, era como de 4 años

-señor sonic hola quien es su acompañante-dijo la conejita

-hola cream ella es amy amy ella es cream-dijo sonic

-Mucho gusto-dijo la cream extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo amy le estrecho su mano

-igualmente cream-dijo amy sonriendo (creo que ella me va a caer bien es muy tierna)pensó amy

-bueno ya falta poco-dijo sonic y todos empezaron a hablar hasta que llego una murciélago, como de 10 años

-hola chicos-dijo la murciélago sensualmente-y ¿Quién es esta nena?-dijo mirando a amy

-ella es amy rouge, ella es amy amy ella es rouge-dijo sonic

-un gusto querida-dijo rouge

-igualmente, rouge-dijo amy sonriendo y nos la pasamos jugando toda la tarde era genial estar con ellos, me gusto tener mas amigos, siempre eh sido una chica solitaria y ahora la idea de tener amigos a mi lado me comenzó a gustar, pero todo gran sueño tiene que desaparecer en algún momento, ya eran las 7 y nos teníamos que ir

-adiós chicos me tengo que ir-dijo Knuckles haciendo un agujero en la tierra y se fue

-adiós chicos un gusto conocerla señorita amy-dijo cream empezando a volar

-igualmente adiós cream-amy le grito a cream

-bueno también me tengo que ir si no me regañan adiós chicos y que bueno fue conocerte nena-dijo rouge empezando a volar

-yo también me tengo que ir, tengo unos proyectos pendientes en mi casa y además mis padres me van a regañar adiós chicos y cuidate amy fue genial conocerte-dijo tails elevándose y llendose

-yo también me tengo que ir, mi mama me va a regañar-dijo amy

-espera ¿t-te puedo a-acompañar?-dijo sonic nervioso y a la vez sonrojándose

-c-claro v-vamos-dijo amy con una son risa y ambos se fueron hacia la casa nadie hablo por lo cual el camino fue muy silencioso e incomodo

**En casa de amy:**

**-**Muchas gracias sonic me divertí mucho

-jeje de nada y me alegro que bueno que te divertiste-dijo sonic

-si todos me caen bien-dijo amy

-me alegro-dijo sonic

-bueno, me tengo que ir adiós-dijo amy dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-y-y e-eso p-porque f-fue-decia sonic sonrojado tocándose la mejilla

-t-tomalo como un gracias-dijo amy sonrojada

-b-bueno pues de nada me tengo que ir adiós-dijo sonic

-adios sonic gracias-dijo amy entrando a su casa

**Adentro de la casa de amy:**

**-**y ¿Qué tal tu cita con sonic?-dijo mi mama emocionada

-emmm….pues bien-dijo amy

-cuéntamelo todo ¬w¬-dijo la mama de amy

-ok-dijo amy y le empeso a contar todo a su mama, hasta que dieron las nueve ellas cenaron y se fueron a dormir

-gracias por este dia tan especial sonic, te quiero mucho-susurro amy (sin duda hoy si que fue, uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias sonic no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco)pensó amy y cerro lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4 espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós cuídense mucho :D**


	5. a la escuela

**Hola bueno perdónenme por la tardanza es que me fui de viaje bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero que lo disfruten PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5**

Con amy:

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que conocí a los amigos de sonic, ahora siempre me reunía con ellos en el mismo parque eran geniales y gracias a mi trabajo teníamos un poco mas de dinero estábamos saliendo adelante, mi mama estaba en la cocina mientras yo sacudía un poco tenia que ayudar en algo hasta que alguien toca la puerta

Toc Toc sono la puerta

-amy ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Por favor-dijo mi mama quitándose el mantel para servir la comida

-si mama ya voy-deje el plumero en el buro y me acerque a la puerta la abrí y me quede sorprendida vi a una eriza mas alta que yo color rosa pastel con unas púas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y de ojos verdes asu lado estaba una eriza de 4 años de color rosa fiusha con un vestido blanco sus puas le llegaban por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos eran azules

-¡TIA CARLA PRIMA MOLLY!-grite de lo sorprendida que estaba

-¡hola amy ¿como estas?-dijo mi tía ya no podía creérmelo yo la abrase lo mas que pude, la extrañaba mucho

-te extrañe mucho tia-le dije separándome de ella

-yo también amy-dijo mi tía Carla

-y ¿no hay nada para tu prima? ¿a mi no me extrañaste?-dijo mi prima cruzándose los brazos y inflando sus mejillas

-hay también te extrañe mucho primita-le dije abrazandola

-yo también prima-dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo y luego de unos segundos nos separamos

-pasen, pasen bienvenidas-dije haciéndome a un lado y señalando con mis 2 manos la puerta cortezmente para que ellas pasaran y se sintieran bienvenidas

-gracias-dijeron ambas tomando unas maletas y entrando a la casa dejaron 2 maletas afuera así que las recogí y entre a la casa deje las maletas en la sala y cerré la puerta

-amy ya esta servida la comí…-mi mama se quedo congelada al ver a mi tía

-hola hermanita-dijo mi tía extendiendo sus brazos

-¡Carla!-dijo mi mama corriendo hacia sus brazos y la abrazo

-hola hermanita te extrañe mucho-dijo mi tía correspondiendo su abrazo

-creí que nunca volverías de tu viaje-dijo mi mama empezando a llorar

-descuida ya no me voy a ir me quedare aquí en green zone con molly-dije mi tia separándose

-¡que bien!-dijo mi mama juntando ambas manos y sonriendo

-si sobre eso….veniamos a preguntarles si nos podíamos quedar unos días, mientras buscamos una casa-dijo mi tia

-¡CLARO!Siéntanse como en su casa-dijo mi mama sonriendo

-ok molly ¿por que no vas a enseñarle tus muñecas a amy?-dijo mi tía sonriendo

-si mama ¡ven amy vamos a jugar con mis muñecas!-dijo molly llevándose una caja de cartón con ella

-vamos molly-dijo amy siguiendo a su prima hacia el cuarto

**En el cuarto:**

Molly abrió la gran caja de cartón y saco unas 50 muñecas

-wow como tienes muñecas-dijo amy impresionada por las muñecas de porcelana que tenia su prima

-lo se eso fue gracias al trabajo de mi mama tenemos mucho dinero no tanto como para volvernos ricas pero si mucho ¿te gustan?-dijo mi prima mostrándome una muñeca

-¡son preciosas!-dije viendo con una sonrisa a todas las muñecas

-gracias que bueno que te gusten ¿a jugar?-dijo molly con una sonrisa

-¡claro a jugar!-le dije con una sonrisa

-muy bien a jugar-dijo y empezamos a jugar

**En la sala: Narra la autora**

-que bueno que regresaste Carla-dijo la mama de amy sirviéndole una taza de café

-me alegra volver, te extrañaba demasiado y como no sabia nada de ti además renuncie a mi empleo-dijo la palabra empleo con un tono triste

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡que paso!-dijo la mama de amy sentándose a su lado

-veras mi jefe se propasaba conmigo siempre me coqueteaba, hasta que un dia se paso de la raya lo vi desnudo trate de salir de la habitación pero estaba con llave el se acercaba a mis labios hasta que le di una cachetada y llame a la policía lo arrestaron y antes de meterlo a la patrulla me grito que estaba despedida-dijo Carla

-ho que terrible,¿¡como se atreve ese pervertido!-dijo la mama de amy molesta

-lo se si tan solo supieras annie fue horrible-dijo carla

-¡hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre annie-dijo la mama de amy sorprendida

-lo se de ahora te llamare por tu nombre annie-dijo carla

-gracias carla-dijo annie

- de nada annie-dijo carla

**En el cuarto: esta vez narra amy**

**Ya había pasado tiempo desde que he jugado con mi prima estaba cansada hasta que fije mi vista en el reloj de la pared**

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mi prima se asusto y dio un salto para atrás

-¡¿Qué PASO?-dijo mi prima poniendo su mano en su pecho y respirando agitadamente

-¡mi salida de amigos ya son las cinco llegare tarde!-dijo amy cepillándose sus puas y saliendo corriendo

-¡ESPERA!-dijo molly

-¿¡mande molly!-dije deteniéndome

-¿puedo ir contigo?-dijo molly

-claro pero primero hay que preguntarla a tu mama-le dije

-vamos- y ambas nos fuimos hacia la sala

-¿mami puedo ir con amy a su cita?-dijo molly poniendo cara de perrito

-¿¡AMY TAN PEQUEÑA Y TIENES CITAS!-dijo mi tía tapándose la boca con su mano

-¡NO ES UNA CITA ES UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS!¿¡QUE ACASO NADIE PUEDE ENTENDER ESO!-dije con mi cara roja y moviendo mis brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo

-emmm…..bueno puedes ir molly-dijo mi tia con algo de miedo

-bueno vamos molly-dije un poco mas calmada y tomando a molly del brazo

-ok adiós mama adiós tia annie-dijo molly despidiéndose con la mano

-un momento amy tu piko piko-dijo mi mama lanzándome el piko piko

-ok nos vemos-dije atrapando mi piko piko

-adios cuídense-dijo mi mama

-adios que les vaya bien-dijo mi tia voltee me despedi con mi mano y cerre la puerta

-que bien y enserio si no vamos a tu cita entonces ¿a donde vamos?-dijo molly con cara de confusión

-al parque allí nos encontraremos con los demás-dije empezando a correr

-e-espera n-no s-soy t-tan r-rapida c-como t-tu-dijo mi primita recuperando aire

-ven súbete te llevare-le dije agachándome para que se subiera a mi espalda

-ok-dijo y se subió a mi espalda yo le sujete las rodillas con mis manos y ella me sujeto el cuello, me pare y comencé a correr lo bueno es que no era muy pesada, hasta que unos minutos despues llegamos al parque

-listo llegamos-dije bajándola con cuidado

-wow que bonito-dijo viendo el parque

-¡AMY!-grito rouge desde el otro lado del parque y me saludo con la mano

-vamos amy-dije llevándola hacia mis amigos

-listo ellos son mis amigos-le dije mostrándole a mis amigos

-¡AHHHH AMY ESE ZORRO TIENE DOS COLAS!-dijo molly escondiéndose detrás de mi

-molly no seas grosera con el-dije señalando a tails

-perdon-dijo ella mirándome apenada y luego miro a tails

-descuida ya me acostumbre asi actua la gente cuando me ve por primera vez soy tails-dijo tails sonriendo

-soy sonic-dijo sonic apuntándose asi mismo

-yo soy rouge-dijo rouge sonriendo

-¿Qué tal? Soy Knuckles-dijo Knuckles sonriendo

-hola soy cream y el es mi amigo cheese-dijo cream sonriendo-chao chao-dijo cheese sonriendo todos se andaban acercando a molly para verla mejor pero ella se escondió otra vez detrás de mi

-descuida, no te quieren hacer daño solo te quieren conocer-dije sobándole suavemente la cabeza

-perdon-dijo ella

-descuida esta bien-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-disculpen chicos, ella es molly es mi prima tiene 4 años-dije yo

-es un placer conocerlos-dijo molly

-igualmente-dijeron todos a coro

-bueno que dicen si jugamos a las atrapadas-dijo rouge

-ok-dijimos todos

-yo me las quedo-dijo cream

-ok-y todos comenzamos a correr

**En la sala de la casa: Narra la autora**

-oye annie por cierto ¿en que escuela va amy?-dijo Carla

-en ninguna-dijo annie secamente

-¿Qué NO HA IDO A LA ESCUELA NI SIQUIERA AL PREESCOLAR?-dijo Carla

-no yo aquí le enseño todo lo que debe de saber-dijo annie tomando un sorbo de su taza de café

-¿y porque no la has llevado a la escuela?-dijo Carla

-soy muy pobre no tengo dinero para pagar la escuela-dijo annie viendo su reflejo atravez de su taza de café

-ya se ahora que le estoy buscando escuela a molly también le buscare una a amy-dijo Carla

-no Carla no puedo dejarte hacer eso, amy nunca ha estado en un ambiente como la escuela ella podría sentirse mal además cobran mucho y no sabria como pagarte el dinero-dijo annie dejando su taza en la mesa de la sala

-vamos amy creo que se adaptara bien el dinero no es problema incluso le puedo pagar los libros, el uniforme, las mochilas y los útiles a las niñas yo las podría llevar y traer con mi carro y no me vas a deber nada no te preocupes-dijo Carla

-no puedo no quiero aprovecharme de ti-dijo annie

-no te estasaprovechando además soy yo la que se esta ofreciendo el dinero no es problema por favor-dijo Carla

-bueno por las niñas-dijo annie resignada

-bueno buscare el directorio-dijo después de unos minutos llego con el directorio

-bueno empezare a buscar-y ojeo el directorio por unos minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo

-¡MIRA ANNIE!-dijo Carla

-¿Qué?-dijo viendo el directorio

-esto-dijo Carla apuntando hacia el anuncio

**Anuncio: Colegio Jefferson educar para trascender en este colegio podrán estudiar con los mejores maestros, la mas alta tecnología al alcance de sus hijos de preescolar hasta preparatoria, los sectores de preescolar primaria, secundaria y preparatoria están separados, estricta disciplina, transporte escolar y consejera talleres y accesorias para niños 1,500 dólares al mes inscripciones abiertas, lo estamos esperando**

-¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-dijo Carla con una sonrisa

-si pero esa escuela no es de gobierno es de paga y piden mucho dinero, solo los niños ricos pueden estudiar ahí-dijo annie

-no importa es lo que estaba buscando ahí inscribiremos a nuestras hijas-dijo Carla emocionada

-no puedo es demasiado-dijo annie no muy convencida

-vamos no hay problema-dijo Carla

-bueno-dijo annie resignada

-ok-dijo Carla tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola a su auto cuando ella se subió ella empezó a prender el carro y se fueron hacia el colegio

habia poca gente asi que esperaron su turno hasta que por fin entraron a la dirección

-buenos tardes les puedo ayudar en algo-dijo la directora secamente

-emmm….si nos gustaría inscribir a dos niñas-dijo Carla

-muy bien nombres de las niñas-dijo la directora

-amy rose the hedgehog y molly the hedgehog-dijo annie

-de acuerdo edad-dijo la directora

-molly tiene 4 años y amy 7 años-dijo Carla

-bueno llenen estos papeles para la inscripción las dejare solas-dijo la directora yéndose y cerrando la puerta Carla y Annie completaron los papeles y se los entregaron a la directora, la directora les dijo que ya se inscribieron sus hijas y ya compraron los uniformes, los cuadernos, los libros, y las mochilas de la escuela un rato después compraron los útiles y llegaron a casa el primer día era mañana así que acomodaron las mochilas de la niñas y las dejaron listas ahora solo tenían que esperar a las niñas dieron las 7 y llegaron las niñas

-Amy tus amigos son geniales-dijo molly

-que bueno que te agradaron-dijo amy cansada de tanto jugar

-hola niñas que bueno que regresaron tenemos que decirles algo….-dijo annie

-v-veran…..-dijo Carla nerviosa

-mañana van a la escuela-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron amy y molly al unisolo y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-ya alistamos todo ahora se tienen que ir a dormir-dijo annie

-para que mañana no estén cansadas-dijo Carla

-bueno-dijo molly

-¡¿Qué?¡¿tan temprano nos tenemos que dormir?-dijo amy

-si porque se levantaran a las seis de la mañana-dijo annie

-¡¿Qué?¡¿A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA?-dijo amy

-si tienen que entrar a las 7-dijo Carla

-bueno aurita les hare la cena y luego se acuestan a dormir-dijo annie, annie preparo la cena y las niñas se cepillaron los dientes y fueron a dormir

-(¿Por qué tan temprano?)pensó amy(mañana mi primer dia de escuela que emoción)dijo amy(espero que sea como me lo conto mi mama)pensó amy y se puso a dormir a lado de molly

**En la sala:**

-Carla ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo annie

-si ¿Cuál?-dijo Carla

-que si yo me voy algún dia por favor cuides a amy el dia en que me vaya tu tendras su custodia-dijo annie muy seria

-annie no pienses en esas cosas aun falta mucho tiempo ahora cuida a ti hija y disfruta tu vida a su lado-dijo Carla

-ok gracias Carla-dijo annie

-de nada-dijo Carla

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5 espero que les haya gustado y enserio peron por la demora tratare de subir capítulos mas a seguido bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 6**


	6. primer dia de clases

**Capitulo 6 xD PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA bueno empecemos con el capitulo 6**

**Con amy:**

**Estaba dormida tranquilamente todo era paz hasta que alguien me empezó a sacudir**

-Amy vamos levántate-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante

-no, quiero es muy temprano mama-le dije volteándome y tapándome la cabeza con mi almohada

-pero vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela-dijo mi mama sacudiéndome con mucha mas fuerza, que me tumbo de la cama

-bueno pues ¬¬-dije resignada hoy era mi primer dia y tenia que llegar temprano

-bueno vamos ve a desayunar con molly-dijo mi mama sonriendo y fuimos a la cocina

-buenos días amy- dijo molly aun con su piyama estaba desayunando un plato de cereal

-espera amy ya te voy a servir-dijo mi tía Carla sirviéndome un plato de cereal

-ok-dije sacando la leche y echándosela al plato de cereal

-a comer-dije tomando una cuchara y empezando a desayunar luego de 10 minutos termine y me fui a poner el uniforme, cuando termine me cepille mis puas agarre mi mochila, y me fui a la sala a esperar a molly

-molly vamos se nos va a hacer tarde-dije sentándome en el sillón

-¡ya voy!-dijo molly llegando a la sala y agarro su mochila, despues salimos de la casa y mi tia carla encendió su auto

-vamos chicas no quiero que llegen tarde a su primer dia de escuela-dijo mi tia yo y molly nos subimos molly se subió adelante y yo me subi atrás

-bueno niñas pónganse el cinturón no queremos que algo pase o ¿si?-dijo mi tia

-no, claro que no-dijimos yo y molly al uníoslo

-bueno vamos dijo- mi tía, y empezó a conducir-descuiden niñas pronto llegaremos-dijo mi tia sin quitar su vista del camino

-ok-dije mirando hacia la ventana me perdí en mis pensamientos y así estuve durante unos minutos hasta que una voz me saco de lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos

-bien niñas ya llegamos bájense con cuidado-dijo mi tia

-¡¿Qué?-dije y la mire a ella y voltee mi vista a la ventana y vi a un gran edificio con unas rejas negras en la entrada y la entrada estaba pavimentada, al lado de la entrada había un jardín bien cuidado el edificio era como de uno pisos

-vamos amy bájate-dijo molly abriéndome la puerta

-d-de acuerdo-dije bajándome

-niñas las acompaño o ¿quieren ir solas?-dijo mi tia

-b-bueno pues….-fue lo único que pude decir ya que molly me interrumpió

-no mama todo esta bien nosotras hallaremos nuestros salones-dijo molly despidiéndose con la mano

-bueno diviértanse adiós-dijo mi tia

-adiós-dijimos yo y molly despidiéndonos con la mano y mi tia se fue

-¿Por qué hiciste eso molly?-le dije alterada

-por que no me gusta que me vean como niña pequeña menos a ti amy-dijo molly

-pero ella nos pudo ayudar a encontrar nuestro salón-le dije moviendo mis brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo

-lo se pero nosotras podemos solas-dijo molly empezando a entrar

Al ver la escuela los nervios se empezaron a consumirme por completo, no me atrevía a entrar era muy difícil (vamos amy tu puedes solo entra)pensé

-¿vienes?-dijo molly

-s-si ya voy-dije me puse en una posición decidida y entre

-bueno nuestros salones son: el 1°C que es el mio-dijo molly- y el 1°A que es el tullo pero en el sector primaria-dijo molly

-bueno vamos a buscar los salones-dije mire hacia atrás y vi una silueta que me dejo paralizada

-¿que pasa amy?-dijo molly mirando hacia donde yo miraba

-ese….es….¡SONIC!-grite y corri hacia el no se porque al verlo me sentí muy contenta

-¿um…?-dijo sonic sin despegar su vista del jardín, yo llege y le toque la espalda

-ahora no Knuckles-dijo sonic retirando mi mano de su espalda yo la volvi a poner

-que no Knuckles-dijo retirando otra vez mi mano yo insisti y se la puse otra vez

-que acaso eres terco que no que terco eres-dijo quitando mi mano yo segui insistiendo y se la puse otra vez

-que no ya basta Knuckles-dijo sonic quitándome otra vez mi mano yo la volvi a poner

-no estoy de humos Knuckles-dijo sonic quitando mi mano yo la volvi a poner en su espalda, sonic esta vez sujeto mi mano con fuerza por lo cual me sonroje y se volteo furioso

-si ayer me dejaste en ridículo con tus bromitas ahora no ando de humor para….-dijo sonic luego me miro a la cara, su cara cambio de enojado a sorprendido luego cambio a cara de apenado y se sonrojo, yo estaba asustada nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso

-a-amy-dijo sonic y me abrazo yo le correspondi el abrazo y luego nos separamos

-¿Q-que haces a-aquí?-dijo sonic sorprendido y sonrojado

-p-pues vine aquí a estudiar, soy nueva-dije y di dos pasos para atrás enserio me dio miedo verlo asi, asi que marque distancia entre el y yo

-h-ho p-perdon p-por gritarte es que creí que eras Knuckles-dijo sonic apenado y volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado

-jeje n-no importa esta bien-le dije a sonic y me acerque a el

-asi que eres nueva y ¿en que escuela estabas antes?-dijo sonic

-en ninguna esta es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela-dije agachando mi cabeza

-¡AMY!-dijo una voz que reconoci rápidamente, voltee mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y vi a molly toda cansada

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando-dijo molly

-ho perdóname molly-dije separándome de sonic y acercándome a ella

-esta bien no importa-dijo molly abrazandome

**Narra la autora:**

-hey molly-dijo sonic acercándose

-hola sonic-dijo molly saludando con la mano

-¿tu también eres nueva?-dijo sonic

-si andamos buscando nuestros salones-dijo molly

-ok ¿Cuáles son?-dijo sonic

-el mio es el 1°C del sector preescolar-dijo molly

-ho ahí van tails y cream ellos te pueden llevar-dijo sonic

-bueno ¿donde están?-dijo molly

-mira ahí están conversando –dijo sonic apuntando hacia tails y cream

-ok ¿me acompañas amy?-dijo molly

-claro ¿sonic me puedes esperar por favor?-dijo amy

-si aquí espero pero no tarden mucho-dijo sonic

-ok-dijo amy y se fueron con cream y tails

**Con cream y tails:**

-Hola chicos-dijo amy, tails y cream miraron a amy y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-A-AMY-dijeron ambos

-si verán yo y molly somos nuevas y quería ver si podían guiar a molly a su salón-dijo amy, tails y cream miraron a molly

-claro-dijeron ambos

-gracias-dijo amy y ellos se llevaron a molly, y amy volvió con sonic

**Con sonic:**

**-**Listo-dijo amy

-bueno y ¿en que salón estas tu?-dijo sonic

-creo que molly me dijo que en el 1°A del sector primeria-le dijo amy

-ahí voy yo-dijo sonic

-que bien seremos conpañeros-dijo amy y saco un libro de su mochila y lo empezó a ojear

-¿Qué haces?-dijo sonic

-hojeo este libro-dijo amy sin quitar su vista del libro

**En unos cuantos metros:**

-Sally ¿Qué haces?-dijo una conejita de 7 años color café traia su uniforme tenia un brazo metalico y sus piernas eran metalicas y tenia unos ojos verdes

-nada ando estudiando porque ya sabes que aveces nos ponen exámenes sorpresa y quiero estar lista bunny-dijo una ardilla color café de ojos azules y con un pequeño fleco la ardilla tenia 7 años

-si es cierto se me olvido estudiar rayos-dijo una zorra de 7 años color café con cabello corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros si cabello era de color rojo y sus ojos eran azules

-¡Sally cuidado!-dijeron la zorrita y bunnie

-¿um…?-fue lo único que pudo decir la ardilla ya que choco con una eriza y se le cayo su libro

-ahh tu eriza será mejor que te vayas a….-dijo la ardilla al ver a sonic-quise decir perdón soy un poco torpe, no te he visto en el colegio eres nueva verdad pues bienvenida soy sally acorn y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo la ardilla sonriendo juntando el libro de la eriza y ayudándola a que se levante y entregándole su libro

-hola si soy nueva soy amy rose-dijo amy juntando el libro de sally y dándoselo cortésmente

-bueno ellas son mis amigas-dijo sally y la conejita y la zorrita se acercaron

-hola soy bunnie the rabbot-dijo bunnie saludándola con la mano

-que tal soy fiona the fox-dijo fiona poniéndose en una pose coqueta, hasta que sono el timbre para entrar a clases

**Con sally:**

-me agrado amy y ¿a ustedes?-dijo bunnie

-le hubiera dado su merecido a esa amy si sonic no hubiera estado ahí-dijo sally enojada

-y ¿Por qué no se lo diste?¿solo porque estaba sonic?-dijo fiona

-si, si sonic no hubiera estado ahí le hubiera dado a esa eriza lo que se merece es solo que no quiero que sonic piense mal de mi-dijo sally

-bueno mejor entremos a clases-dijo bunnie tratando de cambiar el tema y las 3 entraron al salón

**Con sonic:**

-Bueno amy este es el salón quedate aquí afuea la maestra aurita te va a pasar-dijo sonic

-de acuerdo-dijo amy, sonic solo le levanto el pulgar y entro al salón pasaron unos minutos asta que una señora se acerco a amy

-jovencita usted debe estar en clases-dijo la señora

-si es que soy nueva y ando esperando a la maestra-dijo amy

-esa soy yo-dijo la señora-asi que eres nueva ¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo la maestra

-amy rose-dijo amy

-dejeme tomar memoria amy veamos amy ¡ASI!-dijo la maestra-lo siento aurita te paso señorita rouse, soy la maestra margaret pero cada vez que te quieras referir ami digame señorita margaret ¿entendio?-dijo margaret

-si-dijo amy-bien aurita te paso-dijo la maestra entrando al salón

**En en salón:**

-buenos días alumnos-dijo la maestra

-buenos días-dijeron todos de mala gana

-hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante asi que denle la bienvenida-la maestra iso una seña para que amy entrara y amy entro al aula

-muy bien por favor presentese-dijo la maestra

-buenos días soy a-amy rose espero que seamos buenos compañeros-dijo amy nerviosa

-muy bien-dijo la maestra y miro al grupo y miro que sonic estaba dibujando-¡señor sonic hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase!-dijo la maestra

-¿eh? No-dijo sonic ocultando su libreta detrás de el y la maestra se acerco a el y le quito la libreta

-señor sonic las libretas son , para hacer trabajos, tareas, y tomar apuntes no para dibujar chilidogs-dijo la maestra mostrando el dibujo a la clase, amy solto unas risitas y sonic se sonrojo, por lo que se tapo su cara

-bien señorita rose, siéntese junto al señor sonic-dijo la maesta apuntando el mesabanco vacio al lado de sonic, amy obedeció y se sento al lado de sonic

-y usted señor sonic como castigo, deberá enseñarle todo el colegio a la señorita rose-dijo la maestra, sonic solo asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien abran su libro de español en la pagina 47-dijo l maestra amy se acerco a sonic y le susurro al oído

-¿Por qué dibujaste un chilidog?-susurro amy

-por que no he desayunado tengo hambre,se me antojo y no tengo dinero para el almuerzo-dijo sonic

-ya veo-dijo amy separándose de sonic y abriendo su libro se la pasaron trabajando hasta que la hora del recreo llego

-¿Por qué todos salieron del salón?-dijo amy

-es que es la hora del recreo esta hora es para comer jugar y olvidarse de los molestos trabajos-dijo sonic

-ok-dijo amy sacando dos sándwiches de su lonchera

-bueno vamos-dijo sonic y le empezó a gruñir el estomago (maldito estomago ¬¬) pensó sonic

-jajaja-rio amy

-no es gracioso es que tengo hambre-dijo sonic cruzando sus brazos

-jajaja sonic ¿quieres un sándwich?-dijo amy

-¿Qué?¿enserio?-dijo sonic

-si toma-dijo amy dándole un sándwich

-emmm gracias-dijo sonic todo sonrojado

-bueno hay que apresurarnos a que me enseñes el colegio-dijo amy

-a si pero lo haremos a mi modo mas rápido-dijo sonic

-¿Cuál?-dijo amy

-corriendo-sonic tomo la mano de amy y empezó a correr amy le apretó mas la mano a sonic, por lo cual sonic se sonrojo y paro

-esta es la cafetería aquí venimos a comprar el almuerzo-dijo sonic, luego corrió otra vez

-esta es la cancha de básquet ball aquí jugamos básquet ball-dijo sonic y asi corrió mostrándole cada lugar a amy hasta que despues de 10 minutos terminaron

-y esa fue toda la escuela-dijo sonic

-wow que grande-dijo amy

-bueno ahora a comer-dijo sonic sacando los sándwiches

-jeje si-dijo amy y sonic le dio su sanwich

-¡AMY!-dijo una voz, que amy reconoció al instanteamy volteo por todos lados y no encontraba al dueño de la voz

-¡AQUÍ ARRIBA!-dijo la voz amy volteo su cabeza hacia arriba y vio a molly en el aire tails la sujetaba de una mano mientras volaba con sus colas mientras que cream sujetaba la otra mientras volaba con sus orejas

-Chicos cuidado-dije alarmada

-Descuida ya llegamos- dijeron tails y cream dejando a molly en el suelo

-ellos ya me enseñaron toda la escuela es genial-dijo molly

-lo se-dijo amy, volteo su vista y vio a un erizo negro con detalles rojos recargado en una pared, sus ojos eran rojos e intensos tenia como 7 años

-sonic ¿Quién es el?-dije apuntando hacia el erizo

-el es shadow es muy callado y no tiene amigos pero mejor dejalo-dijo sonic

-ho ya veo-dijo amy con tono de tristeza

-¡SONIC!-dijeron dos voces al unisolo, amy volteo su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a rouge y Knuckles

-¡Chicos!-dije emocionada todos estaban aquí todos mis amigos

-Amy ¿que haces aquí?-dijeron rouge y Knuckles

-soy nueva aquí así que aquí me quedare a estudiar-les dije a Knuckles y a Rouge

-que bien-dijeron ambos y os la pasamos platicando hasta que sono el timbre otra vez

-¿para que suena el timbre?-dijo amy

-es para volver a clases-dijo sonic

-bueno nos vemos chicos-les dije y me fui con sonic

-adios-dijimos todos y nos separamos

Cuando llegamos al salón una gata morada y un erizo blanco abrían la puerta del salón el erizo y la gata tenían como 10 años

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo amy, el erizo y la gata voltearon y vieron a la eriza

-ah t debes ser la nueva ¿verdad?-dijo la gata-soy blaze y el es mi compañero silver- dijo apuntando hacia el erizo

-hola soy amy-dijo amy

-un gusto conocerte amy-dijeron ambos y abrieron la puerta, sonic y amy entraron al salón despues empezaron a entrar los demás

-muy bien chicos ahora saquen su libro de lectura en la pagina 49-dijo la maestra apuntando las paginas y todos empezaron a trabajar hasta que llego la hora de salída

-bueno chicos fue todo por hoy no olviden su tarea-dijo la maestra y todos salieron del salón

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo amy

-es la hora de salida, a esta hora todos nos vamos a casa-dijo sonic

-bueno te veo mañana adiós-dijo sonic empezando a correr

-hasta mañana dije y empeze a caminar hasta que alguien me jalo del brazo y me arrastro a un salón

-dime que relación tienes con sonic ¿eh?-dijo sally sujetándome

-no ninguna, solo somos amigos-le dije

-mentirosa, se que tu y sonic son novios-dijo sally amy se sonrojo de inmediato y dijo enojada

-solo somos amigos y solo eso seremos ahora por favor dejame en paz-dijo amy

-solo son amigos-dijo sally

-si-dijo amy

-bueno escúchame estúpida eriza, sonic es mio y solo mio no lo voy a compartis con nadie mas ¿entendido?-dijo sally

-si, entendido-dijo amy

-muy bien y si le dices a alguien de esto te vas a arrepentir-dijo sally empujando a amy en el piso y yéndose del salón abandonado amy se salio, tenia varios moretones

-¡AMY!-dijo molly

-hola molly-dijo amy

-¿Qué te paso? Y esos moretes-dijo molly

-emmm…pues veras me cai en la clase de educación física por que mis tenis andaban desabrochados y me tropecé con los cordones-dijo amy nerviosa

-entiendo bueno vámonos-dijo molly nos fuimos para afuera y ahí estaba mi tia carla esperándonos, nos subimos al carro en la tarde le conte mi dia a mi mama exepto la parte de sally, ella me pregunto sobre mis moretes y yo solo le dije la excusa que le dije a molly llego la noche cenamos, yo y molly nos cepillamos los dientes nos pusimos la piyama y nos acostamos a dormir

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el capitulo 7 nos vemos adiós y cuidense**


	7. El paso del tiempo

**Capitulo 7 :D gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA, bueno empezemos con el capitulo 7**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Mi nombre es Amy Rose, tengo 15 años estoy en primero de preparatoria de la secundaria Jefferson, ahí estudio con mi prima molly quien 2 meses después de quedarse en nuestra casa con su mama, se mudo a una casa grande cerca de aquí de vez en cuando iba a visitarlas, deje mi ropa de los 7 años y ahora uso un vestido rojo con detalles blancos, unas botas con plataforma negra, las botas son de color rojo con detalles blancos y tenia mi típica diadema, mis espinas ahora estaban hacia abajo, gracias a Sally, Sonic y yo casi no nos veíamos ni hablábamos ya que Sally, se lo llevaba para otro lado cada vez que nos veíamos, o cada vez que le decía hola, Sally interrumpía y se lo llevaba a otra parte, no sin antes lanzarme una de sus miradas asesinas.**

-¡Amy levantate!-dijo mi mama.

-¡No!-dije si hat algo que odiaba, era madrugar.

-¡Amy hija tienes que levantarte!-dijo mi mama entrando al cuarto.

-¡No quiero!-dije cubriéndome con la sabana.

-¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!-dijo mi mama.

-¡No quiero ir!-dije.

-Amy por favor no empecemos con el cuento de todos los días, por tu culpa tengo que pagar mucho en agua-dijo mi mama con toda la paciencia del mundo, todos los días un cubetazo de agua fría, para poder despertarme.

-Esta bien, ya voy-dije resignada.

-¡Así se habla hija!-dijo mi mama yendo hacia la cocina.

-Aja-dije de mala gana, yendo hacia la cocina.

**En la cocina:**

-¡Espero que te guste el desayuno!-dijo mi mama sirviéndome el desayuno.

-¡Gracias!-dije empezando a comer-hummm….-dije porque estaba delicioso.

-¿Y te gusto?-dijo mi mama.

-¡Me encanta!-le dije sonriendo.

-¡Que bueno que le gusto, a mi bebe!-dijo mi mama sonriendo.

-¡Mama cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy una bebe, tengo 15 años!-dije pues era verdad soy una adolecente al 100 por ciento.

-¡No me importa si tienes 60 años, tu siempre serás mi bebe!-dijo mi mama sonriendo, ami le verdad ese comentario me incomodo.

-¡Mama!-Dije cruzando mis Brazos.

-¡Bueno!-dijo mi mama-¡Que bueno que le gusto, a mi adolecente-dijo mi mama con tono de restricción.

-hummmm-dije yo-¡Así esta bien!-le dije con una sonrisa, unos minutos después termine me cambie tome mi mochila y Salí de mi casa no sin antes despedirme de mi mama.

-¡Adiós!-le dije a mi mama despidiéndome con la mano.

-¡Adiós!-dijo mi mama despidiéndose con su mano, yo solo le sonreí y me subí al carro de mi tía Carla.

**En el carro:**

**-**¡Hola Amy!-dijo mi prima.

-¡Hola Molly!-dije ella no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora en lugar de usar su vestido blanco usaba unos jeans negros, unos tenis neros con detalles rosas, una playera escotada color rosa, la cual combinaba con una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos, es lo que siempre usaba fuera de la escuela.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Amy?-dijo mi tía Carla.

-Bien gracias-dije distraída, viendo por la ventana los edificios, unos minutos después llegamos a la escuela.

-¡Bien chicas, ya llegamos a la escuela!-dijo mi tía Carla, Molly y yo nos bajamos y entramos a la escuela.

-Bueno Molly, me tengo que ir a mi salón, nos vemos-le dije sonriéndole y despidiéndome con la mano.

-¡Adiós Amy!-dijo molly, ella ahora tenia 12 años y estaba en primero de secundaria con cream y tails los cuales se habían vuelto muy unidos.

**Fuera del salón:**

**-**Mejor aprovecho antes de que llegue la señorita Margaret, para tomar un poco de aire fresco-dije caminando con la cabeza baja, estaba tan sumada en mis pensamientos, que no me fije y choque con alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo la persona.

-No yo lo siento, soy muy torpe lo lamento-dije mirando a la persona con que choque- ¡Sonic!-pero voltee a su derecha y estaba Sally, ella al verme se levanto rápidamente, y ayudo a Sonic a levantarse.

-¡Gracias Sally!-dijo sonic- Perdón Amy ¡Ven te ayudo a levantarte!-dijo sonic sonriéndome y extendiéndome una mano.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-dije y también extendí mi mano para alcanzar la suya paero cuando estaban a punto de tocarse Sally golpeo mi mano y se puso enfrente de Sonic.

-Sonic me podrías acompañar, al salón es que creo que olvide mi chaqueta-dijo Sally.

-¡Claro!-dijo Sonic y luego me miro-¿No crees que primero debemos ayudar a Amy a levantarse?-dijo sonic apuntando hacia mi.

-¡No creo ella se puede levantar sola, tiene piernas, además esto es muchísimo mas importante asi que deja a Amy por un momento y ven a ayudarme!-dijo sally tomando del brazo a sonic y arrastrándolo y arrojándome una mirada asesina.

-Adiós-dije con tono triste después de que se había ido, no podía evitarlo estaba profundamente enamorada de el, cuando pienso en el solo sonrio, pero solo puedo verlo en salón, no puedo verlo, ni siquiera verlo porque esta Sally observándome durante toda la clase.

-Sonic-dije levantándome lentamente y sacudiéndome el uniforme, hasta que tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, yo entre al salón y ahí estaba sonic platicando con sally, yo entre y me sente en mi mesa banco que estaba lejos de sonic y Sally pero estaba cerca de Bunny.

-Sally…no es tan mala, como parece-me dijo Bunny ella siempre me consolaba ella y yo éramos muy unidas, siempre nos contamos todo éramos muy felices juntas.

-Lo único que quisiera, es que ella me dejara hablar con Sonic, aunque sean unos segundos-dije con un tono triste.

-¿Enserio, te gustaría hablar con el?-dijo Bunny.

-Mas que nada, llevo muchísimo tiempo sin hablar fluidamente con el-dije sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Bueno, ya que eres mi amiga te voy a ayudar para que puedas hablar con el-dijo Bunny con una sonrisa, por eso éramos amigas siempre nos apoyábamos, aunque estuviéramos separadas porque ella tenia que juntarse con Sally, siempre hablábamos en el salón.

-¿Enserio?-dije volteando a ella.

-Si hoy mismo en la hora de receso-dijo Bunny, con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Bunny, eres mi mejor amiga!-le dije a ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, luego la abrace.

-De nada-dijo Bunny correspondiéndome el abrazo y unos segundos después nos separamos, y llego la maestra, estuvimos trabajando hasta que llego la hora del receso.

-Muy bien Amy, tu acércate a sonic, yo ire, inventare algo, distraire a Sally, me la llevare y tu platicas con Sonic toda la hora de receso ¿ok?-dijo Bunny.

-ok, Gracias-dije.

-De nada-dijo Bunny dedicándome una sonrisa-¡Ahora ve!-dijo Bunny.

-ok-dije y me acerque a ellos, los nervios me invadieron al ver que sally me lanzo una de sus famosas miradas asesinas y Sonic me sonreía.

-Hola chicos-dije saludando con la mano.

-¡Amy que haces…..-dijo Sally ya que Bunny apareció de quien sabe donde, y abrazo a Sally con fuerzo.

-¡Sally por favor ayúdame!-dijo Bunny.

-¿¡Que te pasa Bunny!-dijo Sally, tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Bunny.

-El conserje Jones me pidió que limpiara el sótano de la escuela, yo acepte, entre estaba todo oscuro y me dio miedo ¡Por favor acompáñame!, además no ice la tarea de ingles y el se enojara y no quiero que eso pase, ¡por favor pásamela!-dijo Bunny empezando a llorar, abrazando mas a Sally.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo Bunny-dijo Sonic ofreciéndose a ayudarla .

-No gracias, sonic ¡Sally es mi mejor amigo y me sentiré mas tranquila con ella ayudándome!-dijo Bunny.

-P-Pero yo…-dijo Sally luego volteo a Sonic-no puedo dejar a Sonic.

-Va a ser rápido ven-dijo Bunny tirando del brazo a Sally y llevándoosla al sótano.

-Hola Sonic-dije.

-¿Qué tal Amy?-dijo Sonic .

-Mira tengo 2 sándwiches, ¿quieres uno?-dije yo.

-¡Claro gracias!-dijo Sonic.

-Que aburrida la clase de historia ¿verdad?-le dije para abrir una conversación.

-¡¿Bromeas?-dijo Sonic- ¡Casi Muero!-dijo Sonic-Lo bueno es que me salvo, la campana-dijo Sonic sonriéndome.

-¡Yo estaba igual, en algebra!-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Sonic.

-¡Si mi peor pesadilla!-dije sonriéndole.

-¡Si! La mía es un montón de libros aplastándome-dijo Sonic- por eso yo y la escuela no nos llevamos bien-dijo Sonic.

-S i ya veo-dije soltando unas cuantas risas, y asi nos la pasamos hablando tranquilamente ya sin Sally.

**Mientras en otro lugar:**

-¡Bunny ya me ensucie el uniforme!-dijo renegando Sally hacia su amiga-¿Por qué no le pediste a Fiona que te ayudara?-dijo Sally muy molesta y sacudiéndose el uniforme.

-Por que Fiona no estaba disponible-dijo Bunny, acomodando unas cajas.

-Grrrrr esa Fiona-dijo Sally renegando.

-Ya deja de renegar y ayúdame a sacudir-dijo Bunny.

-Por que mejor tu no sacudes y yo muevo las cajas, no quiero ensuciarme aun mas de lo que estoy-dijo Sally.

-Cálmate, yo también estoy sucia, además las cajas están pesadas y puede haber arañas, alacranes, insectos-Dijo Bunny.

-Mejor sacudo, yo-dijo Sally empezando a sacudir-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldito polvo, me ensucie mucho mas!-dijo Sally.

-Jeje cálmate ya terminamos-dijo Bunny.

-ho no ya casi es hora de entrada, debo ir con sonic, que de seguro se debió con esa estúpida eriza-Dijo Sally.

-¡Espera falta lo de ingles!-Dijo Bunny arrastrando a Sally al salón de clases, unos minutos despues terminaron lo de ingles Sally salió del salón toda sucia buscando a Sonic con la mirada, Bunny también salió pero cuando salieron del salón tocaron el timbre de entrada.

-No, ya vamos a entrar, no pase tiempo con el y estoy muy sucia-dijo Sally cerrando los puños.

-hum…-dijo Bunny-lastima-dijo entrando al salón.

**Con amy y sonic:**

-Oye sonic me agrado platicar contigo-dijo Amy.

-Si a mi también me gusto platicar contigo Amy, llevamos mucho sin platicar asi, hay que hacerlo mas a seguido-dijo Sonic, sonriéndome .

-Me parece bien-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, entramos al salón y ahí estaba Sally esperándonos.

-¡Sally! ¿Por qué estas toda sucia?-dijo Sonic .

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Sally cerrando sus puños y cerro sus ojos, era obio que estaba toda enojada-¡Mejor vamos a sentarnos!-dijo Sally tomando a Sonic del brazo y llevándolo a su mesa banco.

-Adiós-me despedí con mi mano y me senté en mi mesa banco.

-¿Y? ¿Pudiste hablar con Sonic?-me dijo Bunny, desde su mesa banco.

-¡Claro y muchas gracias!-dije, sonriéndole

-¡De nada!-dijo Bunny devolviéndome la sonrisa y entro el teacher

-good morning-dijo el teacher

-good morning-dijimos todos **(N/A: good morning significa Buenos dias)**

-ok well first I'll start by reviewing the job to let them yesterday so please make a row-dijo el teacher **(N/A: lo que el techer dijo fue: ok bueno primero empezare revisando la tarea que les deje ayer asi que por favor hagan una fila)**

**-**Ok teacher-dijimos todos y formamos una fila a mi me salió bien fue lo bueno

**Con Bunny:**

-Bunny went well you all is well you have studied is so good job-dijo el teacher **(N/A: lo que el teacher dijo fue: muy bien Bunny te salio todo bien se ve que has estudiado sigue asi buen trabajo)**

**-**by teacher-dije **(N/A: Bunny dijo: gracias maestro) **Cuando me iba de la fila Sally me tomo del brazo

-¿Bunny cuanto sacaste?-dijo Sally

-me saque todo bien-le dije sonriendo

**Con Sally:**

-Ok-dije y espere mi turno le di mi trabajo al teacher y cuando reviso mi cuaderno puso una cara seria

-Is it went well I work?-dije confiada batalle para decir eso pero un 10 seria lo único bueno que me pasaría en el dia **(N/A: Sally dijo: ¿verdad que me salió bien el trabajo?)**

-Sally this is terrible work you did all the words wrong turns, the illformed sentences but do not regret it 10 memories from the military-dijo el techer dandole el cuaderno a Sally **(N/A: Lo que el teacher dijo fue: Sally este trabajo es terrible te salio todo mal las palabras revueltas, las oraciones mal formadas lo lamento pero no te sacastes 10)**

**-**What?-dije toda sorprendida **(N/A: Sally dijo: ¿Qué?)**

**-**sorry-dijo el teacher **(N/A: El teacher dijo perdón)** yo simplemente no podía creerlo Bunny llevaba lo mismo que yo y me salió mal pero a ella bien, me dirijo hacia donde esta Bunny

-¡Oye Bunny! ¡¿Qué no que te salió bien?-dije furiosa

-si ¿Por qué?-dijo Bunny

-Me salió mal-dije

-Lastima-dijo la coneja desinteresada

-Pero si tu llevabas lo mismo que yo ¡¿como es que te salió bien el trabajo y a mi no? –dije enojada

-Pues revise el trabajo y no quería llevarle al teacher un trabajo terrible asi que lo modifique-dijo Bunny

-¿y porque no me avisaste?-dije mas furiosa que nunca

-por que se me olvido-dijo Bunny desinteresada

-¡Ahhhh Coneja inútil, tonta, no sirves para nada, eres una gran tonta-dije gritando con todo el aire en mis pulmones

-¿terminaste?-dijo Bunny

-Si ¿por que?-dije enojada

-¿Sabes quien te esta mirando?-dijo Bunny

-¡No me interesa el imbesil que me este….-grite volteando hacia atrás tenia una cara de asustado, todos en el salón tenían la misma cara, me sentí avergonzada y me sente en mi mesa banco con mi cara roja de vergüenza

**Con amy:**

**Wow, nunca pensé que sally gritara tan fuerte pero me gusto como se conporto Bunny con ella este dia fue genial por fin pude hablar con sonic y Sally estaba avergonzada, pasaron las clases en silencio desde aquella escena nadie se atrevía a hablar era muy incomodo hasta que todos salimos de la escuela, me fui a mi casa hoy no trabajaba por lo tanto tenia tiempo libre asi que llame a cream, a rouge, blaze y a Bunny para platicar de lo que paso, asi nos la pasamos hablando todo el dia hasta que se corta la llamada y me sale una voz diciéndome**

**Voz: Su saldo se ha agotado le recomendamos recargar su saldo lo mas pronto posible para que se pueda comunicar nuevamente**

-Maldito, teléfono a cada rato se le acaba el saldo, le hecho 200 pesos y se le acaban rápido bueno mañana recargo-dije dejando mi celular en la mesa de noche y acostándome a dormir era muy tarde


	8. Separcion,Novia,Terribles sentimientos

**Capitulo 8 :D PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA, bueno empecemos.**

**Narrra Sally:**

**Ayer fue el Peor dia de mi vida ise el ridículo frente a Sonic y frente a todos, Sin duda fue el uno de los peores días de mi vida**

-Sally, hija levántate-Dijo mi mama

-Ya voy-dije de mala gana levantándome y yendo a la cocina de mi casa, ahí estaban mi Mama y mi Papa soy hija única, para que quiero hermanos si nada mas fastidian

-Aquí esta el desayuno-dijo mi mama sirviéndome el plato, yo comencé a comer como si nada

-¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?-dijo mi papa, me gustaba estar con el ya que el me mimaba mucho éramos muy ricos por eso siempre teníamos lo mejor

-Mal papi fíjate que ayer hice el ridículo frente a todo el salón-dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué?¿Que le hicieron a mi princesa?-dijo mi papa abrazándome

-Bunny me avergonzó-dije cruzándome de brazos

-Ho pobrecita mi princesa-dijo mi papa

-Si pero la princesa tiene que comer o se ira en ayunos-dijo mi mama, siempre me cambia lo bueno por cosas malas y ella y yo somos muy diferentes

-bueno pues-y empecé a desayunar, termine, me cambie, agarre mi mochila y mi papa me llevo en su auto, después me dijo

-que tengas un buen día princesa-dijo mi papa

-adiós papi-me despedí con la mano y entre a la escuela

**Narra el Papa de Sally:**

**Deje a mi princesa en su escuela, me fui a mi casa a prepararme para el trabajo y despedirme de mi esposa, cuando entre ella me esperaba con una cara seria**

-Hola amor-dije y le iba a dar un beso pero cuando nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros ella puso su mano por lo cual me detuve

-No debes mimarla tanto-dije seria

-Vamos ella es nuestra princesa, tenemos que mimarla-dije

-Por culpa de esos mimos y de darle todo lo que ella quiere se ha vuelto una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda, y lo sabes-dijo ella con un tono frio

-hay que complacer a nuestra princesa para que sea feliz-dije yo defendiéndome

-¿Nuestra princesa?-dijo ella con tono dudoso-¡Querrás decir tu princesa! Sally nunca pasa tiempo conmigo, cuando trato de acercarme ella me excluye, siempre se va contigo por que te ve como tarjeta de crédito-dijo ella enojada, se le notaba que quería llorar, pero se frotaba los ojos para evitar llorar

-Gracias, a mi y a mi dinero ella es feliz-le dije

-Sabes el dinero, nunca va a hacer que alguien sea verdaderamente feliz-Dijo ella fríamente y cruzándose de brazos

-eso crees tu, pero ella si es feliz realmente-dije elevando un poco mi tono

-¡No!-dijo ella elevando su tono-¡hay que enseñarle a Sally a agradecer, a ser buena con la gente, a que le compraremos algo cuando se pueda, a que el dinero no crese en los arboles, a no ser envidiosa, a agradecer lo que tiene.-dijo mi esposa sus ojos estaban húmedos

-Ya le enseñamos eso a Sally-Dije casi gritando

-Pero ella ocupa disciplina-dijo ella gritándome

-Callate-dije gritándole me estaba llevando al limite

-No podemos jugar a cenicienta todos los días-grito ella

-Callate-grite con más fuerza

-Ya deja de mimarla-me grito

-Te dije que te callaras-grite con todo el aire en mis pulmones, y le di una bofetada estaba hasta el limite, y respiraba agitadamente luego vi a mi esposa en el piso, le salía sangre de la nariz y de su labio inferior y mi mano estaba marcada en su mejilla

-Mi amor yo…-dije esta era la primera vez que la golpeaba, mi esposa comenzó a levantarse lentamente, era claro que quería llorar no mas que aguantaba

-Ya no me digas mi amor…-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sobándose la mejilla afectada luego se dirigió a la cocina, yo la seguí cuando ella se estaba limpiando la sangre, yo llege y la abraze por atrás creí que así resolvería todo, y cerre mis ojos y recibi un fuerte impacto en mi mejilla y cai al piso, luego abri los ojos y vi a mi esposa enojada

-¡Nunca, se te ocurra volver a tocarme!-dijo ella empezando a llorar

-¡Pero…-dije pero ella mi interrumpió

-¡Pero nada ya estoy harta de vivir así, con una hija egoísta, y un esposo despreocupado!-dijo ella cayendo de rodillas al piso-ya me arte de ser invisible y que nadie me escuche ¡Quiero el divorcio!-grito ella con todas sus fuerzas yo me quede shockeado nunca me espere esa respuesta

-¡P-Pero mi amor…!-dije no podía articular bien las palabras

-¡Pero nada necesito estar sola!-dijo ella corriendo a nuestro cuarto, yo corri con ella y toque desesperado la puerta

-¡Mi amor abre necesitamos hablar!-dije tocando la puerta

-¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!-dijo ella

-¡Mi amor…!-dije pero de repente sonó mi celular era mi jefe, me regaño asi que me apresure y me fui al trabajo

**Narra Sally:**

**Hoy es mi día, mi día soñado, hoy por fin le diré a Sonic lo que siento, entre al salón y el estaba platicando con amy, como odio a esa eriza llege y me sente en mi mesa banco que estaba al lado de sonic, y llego la maestra nos pusimos a trabajar hasta que llego la hora del receso, yo fui y me senté con los amigos de sonic, por desgracia incluyendo a amy.**

-¡Hola chicos!-dije sentándome

-¡Hola Sally!-dijeron todos excepto amy, lo se yo tampoco estaba feliz de verla

-Emmmm….. Sonic-dije tímidamente

-¿Si sally?-dijo Sonic

-¿P-Podríamos hablar en privado?-Dije tímidamente porque no sabia como se lo iba a tomar

-Claro-dijo Sonic

**Narra amy:**

**Yo despege la vista de mi almuerzo y la puse fijamente en Sally y sonic dspues de que sally dijera las palabras ``hablar en privado´´ esa frase nunca es buena (Algo malo va a ocurrir siempre que dicen ``hablar en privado´´ es cuando va a pasar algo malo, me pregunto que será) Pense**

**Narra Sally:**

**Nos fuimos hasta unos 5 metros de la mesa estaba muy nerviosa pero se lo tengo que decir para que esa eriza no me lo ganara**

-Bueno y ¿Qué querías decirme Sally?-dijo Sonic

-B-Bueno p-pues v-v-veras t-tu p-pues yo, tu pues y-ya sabes sobre estas cosas tu m-me q-quieres c-como a-amiga y-yo p-pues v-veras-empecé a sudar

-¿Tu que sally?-dijo Sonic extrañado rascándose la cabeza

-emmm….p-pues t-tu y yo pues veras-decia no podía articular bien las palabra y empece a sonrojarme y cerré mis ojos

-Vamos sally dimelo-dijo sonic con una sonrisa para darme confianza, pero lo que no sabia es que me lo ponía aun mas difícil

-t-tu y y-yo-decia no podía hablar bien

-¿yo?-decia sonic acercándose con una sonrisa

-¡t-tu m-me g-gustas m-mucho!-dije y abri mis ojos y vi a un sonic shockeado

**Narra sonic:**

**No puede ser ¿le gusto a Sally? No a lo mejor lo malinterprete si a lo mejor con lo de gustar se quería referir a otra cosa, mejor me saco de dudas**

**-**G-Gustar como amigo o g-gustar c-como n-n-novio?-pregunte

-L-La s-segunda-dijo Sally agachando la cabeza

-B-Bueno p-pues….-no sabia que decir yo estaba enamorado de amy, pero no quería lastimar a sally ¿Qué hago? Un momento amy y yo somos amigos además ella solo me ve como un amigo y nada mas por lo tanto no deberá importarle a si que todos ganamos

-Sally-dije y ella me miro a los ojos

-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-dije con una sonrisa ella me abrazo

-sonic claro que si quiero-dijo ella dándome muchos besos en la mejilla

-¡Vamos hay que contarles a los demás!-dijo Sally tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con ella y llegamos a la mesa

-y ¿Qué tal su charla privada?-dijo Knuckles

-pues sonic y yo ya somos novios-dijo Sally luego nos separamos mire a todos y todos mostraban una sonrisa exepto Bunny y amy, Bunny tenia una cara de sorprendida y a la vez enojada, mientra que amy tenia una cara de sorprendida y a la vez de tristeza, sus ojos se estaban poniendo húmedos

**Narra amy:**

**(Sonic ¿Cómo pudistes, por que me haces esto que te hice?)pensé al ver ese beso sentí como si sonic me estuviera apuñalando con una navaja tal como lo iba a hacer mi padre, sentía como todo mi mundo se destruía ya no era amor, felicidad y paz, ahora mi mundo se había convertido en odio, tristeza y rencor, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho tenia muchas ganas de llorar por mas que trataba de contener mis lagrimas estas estaban a punto de salir, por mas que tratara de dar una sonrisa, aun que fuese falsa, mis labios empezaban a temblar, por mas que quisiera estar sentada como si nada y comer en paz, mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo, por mas que tratara que mi voz se escuchara normal, siempre me salía quebrada, yo cerre mis ojos para controlar mis lagrimas, asi permaneci por unos minutos cuando los abri todos se me quedaban mirando muy preocupados exepto fiona que estaba desinteresada y sally que soltaba unas risitas**

**-**yo….-dije ise todo lo posible para que sonara normal pero fue inútil y sonó muy quebrada-devo irme, me s-siento mal, me duele la cabeza, adiós sigan comiendo tranquilos-dije trate de sonreir pero no podía, me levante de la silla la acomode y me fui corriendo, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería preocupar a alguien, corrí hasta que me fui hasta la parte mas lejana de la escuela, la parte mas solitaria, allí nunca hay gente por lo que podía estar sola

-¿Por qué sonic? ¿Por qué?-dijo rompiendo en llanto, no podía controlar mis lagrimas-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dije llorando con mas fuerza

-¡Amy!-Abri mis ojos y vi que venían Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Bunny y Molly

-¡Chicas necesito estar sola!-dije conteniendo las lagrimas y secando las que ya habían salido

-¡No nos iremos estas muy mal!-dijo Cream

-¡Estoy bien!-dije

-¡No lo estas!-dijo Rouge

-¡Si lo estoy!-dije

-Amy solo queremos ayudarte-dijo Blaze

-¡Estoy bien!-dije

-A ver mírame a los ojos, y di que estas bien si lo haces nos vamos-dijo Bunny, luego mire sus ojos verdes me recordaban mucho a sonic , al verlos mis lagrimas querían salir

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Bunny

-¡NO!-dije rompiendo en llanto, y abrazandome a ella ella me correspondió el abrazo y me daba palmadas en la espalda, me separe de ella y todas vinieron a abrazarme, y trataron de consolarme contándome chistes, o cosas graciosas de Sally, eso me calmo un poco hasta que tocaron el timbre todas me acompañaron al salón entre y me sente luego vi a Sally platicando con sonic energéticamente y luego besándose

-Que felices se ven juntos-dije deprimida otra vez tenia ganas de llorar

-No le hagas caso a gente sin importancia-Bunny puso su mano en mi hombro

-Lo se, Gracias Bunny-dije sonriéndole con tristeza

-De nada-me abrazo y luego se sento detrás de mi y llego la maestra, yo no podía concentrarme, porque no paraba de pensar en sonic, pero lo bueno es que Bunny me paso el trabajo cuando salimos me subi al carro de mi tia Carla con Molly y me llevaron a casa yo simplemente baje del auto entre corriendo a la casa, no salude a mi mama y me encerre en el cuarto, mi mama me decía que abriera la puerta pero no quería que me viera llorar hasta que me calme unas horas, despues, Comi, vi mucho tiempo la tele hable con las demás por teléfono, me bañe, me puse la piyama, me cepille los dientes y me puse a dormir este había sido el peor dia de mi vida no podía dormir bien siempre me la pasaba pensando en sonic, por lo cual en lugar de tener sueños con el tuve pesadillas con el y Sally, la peor noche de mi vida

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 8 espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el capitulo 9 adios :D**


	9. Conociendo a Shadow

**¡Si! capitulo 9 gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad me inspiran mucho bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Ya había pasado un tiempo, desde que Sonic y Sally salían, Sally siempre se besaba con Sonic, siempre estaba a su lado y siempre me lanzaba una sonrisa de victoria cuando se separaba de Sonic .**

**Estaba caminando por el colegio, estaba solo por que era muy temprano, pero esta vez fue diferente, no había ni una sola persona en la escuela, solo yo, me incomode un poco, me fui para mi salón y ahí estaba Sonic, pero algo extraño sucedía, el tenia su mirada fija en mi, y para mi sorpresa, es la primera vez que no lo veo con Sally, me miraba fijamente, como si sus ojos me estuvieran diciendo ¨¿Dónde estabas? te estaba esperando necesitamos hablar¨.**

-Hola Sonic, buenos días-dije sonriendo saludando con mi mano entre a mi salón y Sonic me siguió yo note esto de inmediato pero no me importo.

-vaya parece que estamos solos ¿verdad?-dije para abrir una conversación y romper el silencio que inundaba el salón.

-Si por fin solos-dijo Sonic poniéndole llave a la puerta del salón.

-Emmmm Sonic ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?-dije con un poco de miedo al ver que Sonic se volteaba y me miraba fijamente con una oscura mirada, el ambiente se puso silencioso y muy tenso.

-Para que nadie nos interrumpiera-dijo Sonic bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo que para que nadie nos in….-dije ya que en un milisegundo estaba acorralada a la pared con Sonic.

-S-Sonic ¿que haces?-dije sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida-¿P-Por que haces es…?-estaba diciendo pero sonic me puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Shhhh no queremos que nadie sepa ¿verdad amy?-dijo sonic, con una sonrisa de niño malo.

-¿S-Saber que?-dije cuando me quito su dedo de mis labios.

-No te hagas la niña inocente-dijo Sonic mirándome fijamente .

-¿C-Como que niña? Tengo 15 años soy madura para lo que sea-dije enojada.

-A ¿si?-dijo Sonic.

-Claro que si-Dije con un tono orgulloso.

-Veras amy te he traído aquí solo por una razón-dijo Sonic con un tono siniestro y malvado a la vez.

-¿C-Cual?-dije nerviosa debo admitirlo Sonic me estaba asustando.

-Veras quiero jugar contigo-Dijo sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Que?-dije enojada-Todo por un juego-Dije con un poco de rabia.

-Si, como cuando éramos niños, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Sonic.

-Si y por que no te esperaste hasta la hora de Receso-dije un poco mas calmada.

-Por que esa ardilla pulgosa, iba a estar molestándome-dijo Sonic-por lo tanto, quiero jugar ahora-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no crees que ya estamos grandes para jugar, tenemos 15 años ya somos adolecentes, no niños de 7 años-dije para que ya me dejara ir.

-Este juego es diferente a los demás es un juego muy ''Especial'' para mi-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Especial" por lo cual me empecé a poner nerviosa

-bueno y ¿que juego es?-dije curiosa

-es este-dijo Sonic tomándome suavemente de la barbilla y acercándose lentamente, yo me quede paralizada no sabia que hacer pero mi cuerpo se acercaba también no podía controlarlo

-S-Sonic ¿Q-Que haces?-dije yo

-Tu que crees, jugando contigo-dijo Sonic una sonrisa-o mejor dicho, besándote-dijo sonic con un tono seductor acercándose a mi cara, yo me quede congelada y me segui acercando cerre mis ojos poco a poco la acción que sonic imito y nuestros labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, sonic rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y con el otro me acariciaba la cabeza, yo me deje llevar y subi mis brazos a su cuello me sentía tan feliz, sonic dejo mis labios y ahora besaba mi cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente después de unos minutos de besarnos nos separamos por falta de aire.

-S-Sonic-dije con dificultad por la falta de oxigeno-¿P-Por que hiciste eso?-dijo llevándome la mano al pecho.

-P-Para que supieras lo que he guardado durante años-dijo Sonic sentándose en el suelo.

-P-Pero ¿que hay de Sally?-dije quería estar con el pero tampoco quería que fuera infiel y me sente a su lado

-Tu no te preocupes por esa ardilla apestosa-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa-Para mi solo hay una reina y esa reina eres tu-dijo Sonic dándome un beso rápido en los labios

-Ho sonic, te amo-dije dándole un beso rápido en los labios y me acurruque a su pecho, el solo me rodeo con su brazo y me acariciaba la cintura, lo mire y sonreí, el me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa, pero de repente todo desapareció y se puso negro después yo desaparecí, abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cama, mi mama me estaba sacudiendo.

-¿Hija por que no despertabas? se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela, y llevo rato tratando de levantarte-dijo mi mama.

-Todo….¿fue un sueño?-dije entre triste y decepcionada pues se veía tan real el sueño y era tan feliz ahora entiendo por que no había nadie y por que todo desapareció de repente.

-Si-dijo mi mama-Soñaste con Sonic ¿verdad?-decia mi mama con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Eh? No ¿P-Por que lo dices?-dije nerviosa.

-Pues no parabas de moverte de un lado al otro de la cama y decías** Sonic, Sonic** mientras te abrazabas a ti misma-dijo mi mama con una sonrisa picara yo al escuchar eso me sonroje de inmediato ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? Asi que desayune, me cambie, tome mi mochila y me fui con mi tía clara a la escuela.

-Hola-me dijeron mi tia clara y molly.

-Hola-les dije con una sonrisa y me subi al auto en el camino solo miraba hacia la ventana y veía a la gente pasar y me puse a pensar en ese sueño cuando llegamos molly me miro.

-Amy ¿Por qué estas roja?-dijo Molly.

-No pór nada Molly y entramos al colegio-yo me fui al salón y al salir Sally me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Hola perdedora-dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sally-dije de mala gana y empece a caminar por el colegio y ella me siguió como siempre.

-¿Sabias que hoy sonic y yo cumplimos 3 meses de novios? Me va a dar un regalo me llevara al cine y por ultimo a cenar-dijo Sally cada palabra que decía me lastimaba demciado cada palabra, era como una apuñalada en mi corazón.

-Ho que bien-dije siguiéndole el rollo, siempre me hacia eso todos los días y cuando no había clases me enviaba mensajes informándome de todo.

-Hay es tan romántico, lastima que tu nunca tendras un novio asi-Dijo Sally

-Claro-dije yo de mala gana siguiéndole la corriente.

-Es mas no creo que tengas novio, creo que morirás sola y sin familia-dijo Sally.

-Aja ya te entendí-dije elevando un poco mi tono.

-Que digo se logras tener hijos, serian deformes una vergüenza para los animales jajajaja-dijo Sally riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿¡Te podrías callar de una vez!-le grite ya estaba hasta el limite Sally era la protagonista de mis pesadillas, al gritarle ella solo me miro con miedo yo me relaje unas horas despues, llego la hora de receso y me fui a la zona mas alejada de la escuela ya no lloraba, pero quería estar sola pero esta vez no estaba sola había un erizo negro con franjas rojas y ojos creo que era shadow, casi no lo conozco, lo único que conozco de el era su apariencia y su nombre pues si el es muy famoso en el instituto por su actitud sombria, shadow estaba unos como a unos 7 metros de aquí sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-3 meses de novios, 8 años de dolor y 3 meses de sufrimiento voy a cumplir-dije deprimiéndome luego recordé las palabras de Sally- y si las palabras de Sally ¿son ciertas? Moriré sola, no tendre hijos-en esos momentos mi voz se empezaba a quebrar y empecé a llorar- y si cuando me valla de este mundo, y si nadie me trae flores y si solo soy una tumba olvidada y sucia-dije en ese momento empecé a llorar con muchísima mas fuerza, hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

-Hey tu ¿por que chillas?-dijo la voz voltee mi cabeza hacia arriba para ver quien era y vi a Shadow.

-Largate, no lo entenderías-Dije llorando con mas fuerza.

-Es lo que te pasa con Sonic, ¿verdad?-dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh?-dije me sorprendi mucho como sabia-¿Quién te lo dijo?-dije sorprendida.

-Se rumora por todo el colegio-Dijo Shadow.

-Ya veo-dije desanimada.

-Pero te podrías callar tus sollozos se oyen por todos lados-Dijo Shadoe con mala cara.

-¿Como quieres que me calme?-dije llorando aun mas fuerte-Si supieras lo doloroso que es perder a la persona que amas-dije llorando.

-La verdad, si lo entiendo yo ya pase por eso-dijo Shadow.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida y dejando de llorar- ¿Enserio?-dije .

-Si ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?-dijo Shadow.

-Si-dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ok te la contare solo con una condición-dijo Shadow.

-Claro ¿Cuál?-dije yo con curiosidad.

-Que te calles-dijo Shadow.

-Ok-dije tratando de parar de llorar.

-Bueno-dijo Shadow sentándose junto a mi-Cuando Tenia 5 años, conocí a una eriza llamada María, siempre jugábamos juntos, éramos muy unidos y siempre nos reuníamos en el Parque para jugar, era muy linda y agradable, no había nada que nos pudiera separar, aunque fuéramos diferentes ella y yo éramos felices juntos, y poco a poco me fui enamorando profundamente de ella, siempre trataba de decirle lo enamorado que estaba de ella pero su sonrisa, tan angelical hacia que me invadieran los nervios no quería perder su amistad, hasta que tenia 6 años y medio y tuvo que llegar ese maldito dia…..

**Flashback:**

**Un erizo de unos 6 años y media había llegado a un parque había erizos jugando y todo era felicidad excepto por una eriza como de unos 6 años y medio llorando, el erizo se acerco a la eriza y ella lo miro fijamente.**

-María ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo el erizo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la eriza.

-¡Shadow!-dijo ella y se lanzo a sus brazos, Maria, abrazaba a Shadow no quería dejarlo ir.

-Maria ¿Por qué lloras?-Dijo Shadow abrazando a su amiga.

-No por nada-dijo ella separándose de Shadow.

-Toma Shadow-dijo la niña empezando a llorar otra vez y dándole una carta.

-¿Qué es esto Maria?-Dijo Shadow tomando la carta.

-Perdoname Shadow-dijo Maria se le vanto y salió corriendo-¡Maria!-dijo Shadow corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que llegaron a una Calle donde había mucha gente Shadow se detuvo buscando a la eriza con la mirada, como no la encontraba se empezó a desesperar y empezó a gritar su nombre.

-¡Maria! ¡Maria!-gritaba el niño desesperado corriendo entre la gente-¿Dónde estas? ¡Maria!-gritaba desesperadamente el erizo corriendo entre la gente que lo empujaba o estorbaba y finalmente logro salir de la multitud de gente que había ahí y buscaba a la eriza con la mirada pero no la encontraba.

-Tal vez luego valla al parque espero que este bien-Se decía a si mismo Shadow y se fue al parque la espero por horas hasta que anocheció.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-dijo Shadow luego vio la carta que le había dado Maria-Mejor voy a ver que dice-Dijo Shadow al leer la carta Shadow, sequedo con los ojos abiertos y solto unas cuantas lagrimas.

**Carta:**

**Shadow, perdóname pero mi papa consiguió un nuevo empleo en otra ciudad dice que es una oportunidad única, que podremos ganar mas dinero, a mi no me gusto la idea así que me obligaron, a ir con ellos, les roge, pero me obligaron, les dije que si por lo menos podía avisarte para despedirme y ellos me dijeron que si, no sabia como decírtelo así que te escribí esta carta, Shadow gracias por tu amistad, por ayudarme, por todos los momentos en que pasamos juntos, por todos esos juegos que jugamos, por todo gracias, no se como decirte lo maravilloso, importante y genial que eres para mi, estoy muy agradecida, pero por desgracia me tengo que mudar, jamás volveré por estos lugares se que debes estar enojado conmigo, por no decírtelo a la cara, pero es que tenia miedo, miedo de cómo reaccionarias, miedo de cómo reaccionario yo, asi que mañana me voy de esta ciudad te aviso por si quieres despedirte, pero por favor no me odies, escribi esta carta con mucho dolor y lagrimas, en cada palabra, por favor si me voy no me olvides, por favor si me voy se feliz, ten otros amigos, pero si haces todo eso por favor, por favor, por favor, no me olvides, ni me odies, por favor, no me guardes rencor, te deseo lo mejor y recuerda que te quiero mucho cuidate espero que nos veamos mañana te quiere:**

**María.**

-María como podrías pensar que yo podría odiarte-dijo el niño soltando algunas lagrimas y luego se fue a su casa el día siguiente fue a la casa de su amiga.

**En la casa:**

**Una niña estaba metiendo unas cajas al camión de mudanzas cuando termino se volteo y vio a shadow parado enfrente de ella.**

-¡Shadow!-dijo la eriza abrazándolo-¡Crei que no vendrías!-dijo maria llorando.

-Claro que vendría, como pudiste pensar que te odiaría-dijo Shadow.

-¡Perdóname, Perdóname!-dijo Maria sin parar de llorar luego se separaron y empezaron hablar 2 horas hasta que llego la hora de la partida.

-María hija-llamo su mama-Es hora de irnos-dijo ella.

-Ya voy mama-y María abrazo otra vez a Shadow empezando a llorar-Adios Shadow, no te olvidare-dijo Maria.

-Adiós María, yo tampoco te olvidare-dijo ella y se despidió con su mano luego se fue hacia el camión y arranco.

-Adiós María no te olvidare-Dijo Shadow yendo hacia el parque en donde se juntaba con María.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Desde ese dia he andado deprimido, no he tenido amigos y casi siempre vengo para aca-Dijo Shadow.

-Ho Shadow, lo lamento-Dije empecé a sentir lastima por el.

-Pero no has pensado en tener amigos-dije yo.

-No y no me interesa-Dijo Shadow en tono frio.

-Ya se, yo seré tu amiga-Dije con una sonrisa.

-No-Dijo Shadow.

-Por favor-dije juntando ambas manos.

-No-dijo y se fue caminando yo me levante y lo segi diciéndole por favor el solo me ignoraba hasta que llegamos a el jardín

-Por favor, Por favor-decía siguiéndolo hasta que el se detuvo por lo cual también me detuve

-Si lo hago ¿te cayas?-Dijo Shadow volteándose y mirándome fijamente

-Si-dije

-Bueno puedes ser mi amiga-dijo de mala gana pero no me importo y lo abrase

-Ya veras seremos los mejores amigos, nos contaremos todo, saldremos juntos, veremos películas-decia

-Que te dije-dijo Shadow

-Ops jeje me equivoque perdón-dije con una sonrisita nerviosa y lo solte

-Sera un largo dia-dijo Shadow con pesades

**Desde ese dia nos volvimos muy unidos yo veía a Shadow como a Sonic y el me veía como María sin duda las cosas salian adelante.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el Capitulo 9 espero que les haya gustado se cuidan mucho pronto saldrá el Capitulo 10 nos vemos se despide Mikuru :D **


	10. El plan

**Siiiiii Capitulo 10 Gracias a todos por sus reviews, bueno empecemos PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Estaba caminando por la escuela y como siempre apareció Sally.**

-¿Qué tal? Perdedora-Dijo Sally.

-Hola-Dije cortante y sin mirarla.

-Oye se rumora que eres la amiga del emo-Dijo Sally con tono burlon **(N/A: Se refiere a Shadow)** ese comentario de Sally me molesto la verdad.

-¡Si soy la amiga de Shadow! Y ¿Qué?-Dije con tono alto para defenderlo a el y a mi.

-Primero los molestaba a ambos por separado y ahora le tendre que molestarlos cuando estén juntos-Dijo Sally con un tono divertido.

-¿Tu?...-le dije-¿Tu ya habías molestado a Shadow?-Ledije pues siempre le contaba a Shadow como odiaba a Sally, pero el nunca me dijo que ella lo molestaba a el.

-¡Siempre, incluso antes de que entraras!-Dijo ella entre risas.

-¡No es gracioso!-Dije con un tono mas alto-¿Nunca has pensado que es lo que siente?-le dije a la ardilla ella solo sonrio.

-¡Son emos! ¿Quién los entiende? Además a mi ¿Qué me importan sus sentimientos?-Dije Sally como si nada.

-¡Primero que nada!, ¡el no es emo!-dije para defenderlo yo creía ser la única que soportaba a Sally, nunca creí que Shadow también soportaría a esa bruja.

-¡¿Entonces porque siempre esta triste?-Dijo Sally un poco enojada.

-¡Esas ya son causas personales!-claro que no le iba a contar lo de maria si se lo contara se burlaría mas de el-¡Ademas tu crees que es emo, solo por que es de color negro!-Dije gritándole.

-¡No yo creo que es emo por que siempre esta triste!-Dijo Sally gritando.

-Sabes ¿Qué?... no tengo tiempo para gente como tu-Dije con tono de indiferencia y camine mientras Sally también se iba como si nada, estaba buscando a Shadow hasta que por fin lo halle en su casillero sacando unos libros.

-¿¡Por que no me dijiste que Sally te molestaba!-Dije reclamendole.

-Esa ardilla, no vale la pena-Dijo Shadow

-Shadow ¡tenemos que defendernos de esa ardilla, no podemos quedarnos callados para siempre!-Dije yo ya estaba cansada de Sally.

-Lo olvidas ella tiene algo que nosotros 2 no ¡Dinero!-dijo shadow como si nada-Si la decimos a un profesor lo de Sally, ella de seguro lo va a estafar con dinero para que no nos ayude-dijo Shadow terminando de sacar sus libros y yéndose caminando, yo lo segui, para no dejar atrás nuestra conversación.

-No digo que con los maestros piensa debe haber algo con la que la podamos dañar Psicológicamente y sin insultos- Dije yo.

-Amy esa ardilla no vale la pena ignórala como si nunca hubiera existido-Dije Shadow entrando a su salón yo le segui y su salón estaba vacio los demás estaban afuera.

-Hay bueno-Dijo Shadow Afuera del salón yo lo segui y lo abraze a el.

-Si Shadow veras que algo se nos ocurrirá-Dijo Amy.

-Emmm Amy-dijo Shadow yo deje de mirarlo y voltee para adelante y vi que todos nos miraban con sonrisas picaras y otras pervertidas, mire mas a fondo y vi a Sonic y Sally, Sally parecía un perro con rabia mientras que Sonic mostraba una mirada de sorpresa y dolor a la vez.

-Son novios, Son novios-gritaban algunos y otros gritaban- Beso, Beso-y otros gritaban- iuuuuuuuu-Yo me sonroje rápidamente y me separa rápidamente de Shadow y baje mi mirada, para que nadie notara mi sonrojo, lo cual todos pudieron notar.

-Amy tiene la cabeza de tomate, Amy tiene la cabeza de tomate-Dijeron todos en tono de burla.

-V-Vámonos Shadow- Dije tomandolo de la mano y empece a correr llevándolo a otro lugar.

-¡¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar?-Dije.

-Si que ahora creen que somos novios, para la otra no me abrases ¿quieres?-Dijo Shadow, serio como siempre.

-¡Claro que no que ahí estaban Sonic y Sally!-Dije yo.

-¿y?-Dijo Shadow.

-Sally parecía perro rabioso mientras que sonic tenia como dolor en su mirada-Dije yo.

-¿aja?-Dijo Shadow entre cerrando los ojos.

-Si fingimos ser Novios Dañaremos a Sally y Sonic-Dije yo.

-¿¡Que!-Dijo Shadow-Eso nunca yo amo a María, tu solo eres mi amiga-Dijo Shadow enojado.

-No digo que tengamos que ser novios, si no fingir que somos novios, mentir-Le dije.

-Ni loco-Dijo Shadow.

-Vamos es por venganza, para que ellos sientan lo que nosotros sentimos-Dije yo.

-No-Dijo Shadow.

-Vamos o quieres que Sally te diga emo por siempre-Dije yo.

-Bueno pues solo para acabar con la pulgosa-Dijo Shadow enojado **(N/A: Con ulgosa se refiere a Sally)**

-Bueno Hoy lo planearemos y mañana lo llevaremos a cabo-Dije yo

-Ok-Dije Shadow y entramos a clases, en la hora de receso no fui con los demás si no que me sente con Shadow y comenzamos a planear nuestro plan.

-Ummmm Yo Creo que cuando estemos cerca de Sonic y Sally deberíamos darnos besos en la mejilla, para poderlos hacer sentir mal-Dije yo con una libreta en mi mano para anotar las ideas.

-Ok de acuerdo y nada de Besos en los labios ¿Verdad?-Dijo Shadow desconfiado.

-Claro que no esos los dejaremos para casos extremos-Dije yo.

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Shadow.

-Descuida no creo que nos lleguemos a Besar, pero si lo hacemos será nada mas por el plan, no habrá amor ni nada de eso-Dije Yo.

-Ok-Dijo Shadow.

-Bueno tenemos hasta ahora:

-Decirnos cosas, lindas.

-Abrazos.

-Besos.

-y estar siempre juntos-Dije yo dándole a aclarar los puntos

-Aja-Dijo Shadow asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno Mañana empezamos-Le dije y saque unos sándwiches-¿Quieres un Sanwich?-le dije ofreciéndole 1 pues solo tenia 2.

-Emmmm…. Claro-Dijo Shadow tomando un Sandwich-Me muero del hambre, Gracias-Dijo y empece a comer.

-De nada-Dije sonriéndole y comenze a comer, Despues de comer sono el horrible timbre tome mis cosas y me despedi de el no sin antes susurrarle al oído.

-No se te olvide el plan-Dije con voz baja.

-No lo olvidare-Dijo con voz baja.

-Es cierto toma-Le dije dándole una hoja.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Shadow tomando la hoja.

-Es la lista de las cosas que debemos hacer mañana, para que no se te olvide también tengo una para mi-Dije y me despedí de el con la mano y entre al Salon. Al entrar todos me miraban con una sonrisa Picara y otros con una pervertida, Mientras que Sally me miraba con una mirada seria y Sonic con una mirada de dolor y rencor, no les hize caso y me sente.

-Oye dicen que Shadow y tu son novios ¿verdad?-Me dijo Bunny desde Atrás.

-Claro…-Luego mire a Sonic y a Sally- Claro que somos novios-Dije y luego mire a Bunny.

-Muy bien Felicidades amiga-Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bunny-le Dije con una sonrisa y me senté correctamente luego llego el maestro de ciencias y trabajamos y trabajamos hasta que ya salimos de la escuela, me fui a casa y le conte todo a mi mama.

-¡Que bien mi bebe ya tiene un novio!-Dijo mi mama con una sonrisa.

-Mama cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames bebe-Pues si si hay algo que no me gustaba era que me dijeran bebe.

-Bueno pues hay ya creció mi viejita-dijo mi mama con tono divertido.

-T-Tampoco me digas viejita-Dije era la primera vez que me llamaba asi.

-Ok, ok hay ya creció mi muchacha-dijo mi mama.

-Asi esta mejor-Ledije y me fui a dormir no podía esperar para mañana.

**Bueno hasta aquí el Capitulo 10 espero que les haya gustado, si quieren una fecha para el próximo capitulo será dentro de 3 dias osea para el 1 de agosto, lo subiré en la mañana bueno hasta entonces nos vemos Sayonara.**


	11. El plan en Accion

**Ya es primero de Agosto y como prometí subí el Capitulo 11, espero que les guste y Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews y visitas en el capitulo anterior, bien empecemos con el Capitulo 11 PD: Sonic, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Andaba Corriendo por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Shadow para recordarle lo del plan hasta que lo haye en su salón mirando hacia la ventana.**

**-**Shadow, ¿Dónde estabas? te he estado buscando toda la mañana-Dije yo respirando agitadamente después de tanto Correr, me hubiera gustado tener la velocidad de Sonic en esos momentos.

-Yo llebo mucho, esperándote aquí ¿no recibiste mi mensaje?-dijo Shadow cruzando los Brazos.

-Em, déjame recordar-Dije y trate de hacer memoria hasta que se me vino algo a la mente.

**Flashback:**

-Cream, ¿Quién te gusta?-le decía a Cream por mas que le preguntaba siempre cambiaba el Tema.

-Alguien-dijo Cream no me gustaba cuando me contestaba a si.

-Si ¿Quién es ese alguien?-Dije yo con paciencia.

-Hay amy pues una persona-Dijo Cream como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

-¿Quién es esa Persona?-Dije yo y luego empecé a Oir un sonido cortante .

-¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Estoy Pasando debajo de un túnel y se corta la llamada!-Dijo Cream, tratando de mentirme si hay algo en lo que es pésima Cream es mentir.

-¿¡Que túnel y Que nada me estas hablando desde el teléfono de tu cuarto!-dije subiendo un poco mi tono.

-Ups jeje Bueno…. Me tengo que ir porque ¡Adiós!-Dijo Cream colgándome.

-¡¿Cream?-luego revise mi teléfono-¿¡Me colgaste!-Dije y le volví a marcar, y no contesto y así me la pase por mucho tiempo marcándole hasta que ella por fin contesto.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Cream con tono somnoliento pues ya era como la 12 de la mañana era obvio que estaba durmiendo, por que se acuesta a las 10.

-¡¿Por qué me colgaste?-dije yo enojada-¡Te he estado marcando por mas de 4 horas! ¿por que no contestabas?-Dije subiendo mi tono.

-Por que quería dormir pero el teléfono no me dejaba, y pensé se va a cansar y se va a dormir pero como nunca te detuviste, decidí contestar de una vez-dijo Cream tranquila.

-¡Te llame tantas veces gastando el saldo que recargue hoy, solo por una razón!-dije yo.

-¿Cuál?-dijo Cream con una voz más somnolienta.

-¡Quiero que me digas ahora en este mismo momento! ¡¿Quién te gusta?-Dije yo.

-Hum bueno pues me gusta ese osito del pan bimbo, el tigre de zucaritas…..-Decia Cream.

-¡Eso no Gustar de amar, amor, besos, cariños, abrazos!-Decia yo

-Bueno pues tu ganas Amy, El chico que me gusta es….-Andaba ansiosa pero después oí una musiquita me pareció extraño así que me quite el teléfono de la oreja y vi como mi teléfono se estaba apagando, lo prendí otra vez pero no se pudo ya que me apareció un mensaje diciéndome: **Bateria descargada**.

-¡Kya Condenado teléfono primero se te fue el saldo y ahora se te acabo la batería!-dije- Tan cerca, bueno lo pondré a cargar y me dormiré dije, conecte el teléfono a el cargador y se comenzó a cargar la batería mientras yo me dormí.

**2 A.M.**

**Estaba soñando con Sally, terminando con sonic hasta que empecé a oír una musiquita me molestaba el ruido y no quería despertar a si que puse mi mano en la cosa que provocaba el ruido la agarre y la estrelle contra el suelo, el ruido paro, por lo tanto pude dormir en paz, hasta la mañana siguiente.**

**En la mañana.**

-Ah-bostece poniendo mi mano cerca de mi boca luego me senté lentamente en la cama y vi el celular tirado en el piso abierto con la batería a unos cuantos centímetros, yo lo rejunte le puse la batería y lo prendí.

-Valla parece que ya se recargo la batería-dije al ver que la batería estaba completa y luego decía que tenia un nuevo mensaje-Luego la abro tengo que ir a la escuela y ver a-pare en seco y recordé que tenia que ir a la escuela a buscar a Shadow para lo del plan así que luego vería ese mensaje.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Déjame ver-saque mi celular y entre al buzón decía que el mensaje era de Shadow y abri el mensaje.

**Mensaje: Amy te espero en mi salón, para juntarnos para eso del plan al cabos que siempre esta vacio en las mañanas.**

**Shadow.**

-Perdón Shadow-dije sonrojándome de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Ash Amy-Dijo Shadow un poco enojado.

-Bueno Vamos que falta poco para entrar-dije y Shadow y yo buscamos a Sonic y a Sally hasta que los encontramos hablando en el casillero de Sonic, se veían muy felices pero cuando Shadow y yo dimos un paso para acercarnos a ellos sonó el timbre de entrada.

-¡Diablos!-dijo Shadow cerrando sus puños.

-Aun lo podemos hacer en la hora de receso-dije yo .

-Ok cuando salgamos te veré en tu salón ¿ok?-dijo Shadow.

-ok-dije yo y fuimos a nuestros salones, unas horas despues llego la anhelada hora de receso y yo estaba esperando a shadow fuera del salón.

-Listo Amy-dijo Shadow llegando.

-Ok mira se me ocurrió algo mientras te esperaba fui al jardín y recogí una rosa-dije yo mostrándole la rosa era muy hermosa y de color blanco.

-y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Shadow.

-Bueno esto-y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ok, buena idea-dijo Shadow tomando la rosa.

-Lo se ahora escóndete-le dije y el se escondió entre las paredes yo fui y me acerque a la mesa. De mis amigos en donde se encontraban a Sally y Sonic.

-Hola Chicos-dije alegremente y me senté.

-Hola-me saludaron todos menos Sally quien me miro con indiferencia empecé a comer y sentí como alguien ponía la mano en mi hombro sabia que era Shadow asi que actué lo mas creíble que pude.

-¿ah?-dije y luego voltee mi cabeza hacia la cara de Shadow.

-¡Shadow!- dije abrazándolo.

-¿Quién te invito?-dijo Sonic enojado.

-Nadie faker aurita me voy solo vine a darle este regalo a mi novia-dijo Shadow con tono romántico y mostrándome la rosa en la cara.

-Awww ¿es para mi? No te hubieras molestado- Dije abrazándolo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mejor solo para mi princesa-dijo Shadow correspondiéndome el abrazo

-Awww te Amo Shady-dije dándole otro beso en la mejilla voltie a ver a los demás y Sonic estaba super enojado mientras que Sally, nos estaba viendo con una mirada diferente como diciéndonos **A ver síganle si se atreven por que luego lamentaran las consecuencias** yo simplemente ignore esas miradas y me acurruque en el pecho de Shadow mientras que el me acariciaba la cabeza

-Yo también te amo Ames-dijo Shadow

**Narra Sonic:**

**No lo entiendo, ¿novios? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan hermosa como amy este con un tipo como Shadow? Con cada abrazo cariño caricia o Beso Amy y Shadow me hacían pedazos, ya no podía soportarlo hasta que Shadow dijo: **_**Yo También te Amo Ames, **_**no se por que pero me sentía enojado con Shadow y no se de por que pero puse ambos Brazos en la mesa y me enoje mucho mas, asuste a Amy quien se fue detrás de shadow, quien se puso en posición de ataque.**

**-**¿¡Por que demonios la llamaste Ames!-Grite con toda la energía de mis pulmones, Fue tanta la intensidad que Amy cayo al piso del susto, y Shadow se puso en posición de defensa para proteger a amy.

-Por que se me pego la gana ¿Algún problema faker?-Dijo Shadow Gritado.

-¡Si y no me llames Faker desquiciado!-grite-¡El problema es que yo le invente ese a podo a amy cuando éramos niños!-le grite todos los de la cafetería estaban asustados.

-¿y a mi que me importa tu niñez faker?-grito Shadow.

-¡Que no te puedes robar el apodo que yo le invente!-le grite a Shadow.

-¡Yo le digo como se le pegue mi regalada gana, a si que le diré Ames quieras o no Faker!-Me grito Shadow.

-¡No te robes el mío! ¡Búscate otro apodo para ponerle!-le grite yo

-¡Ya faker!-me grito Shadow-¡Es mi novia y la trato como quiera!-Dijo Shadow, ya se paso del limite

-¡Cállate!-Le dije Corrí hacia el y le di un puñetazo en el estomago fue tan fuerte que Shadow cayo el suelo.

-¡Shadow!-Dijo Amy.

-¡Descuida ames estoy bien!-Dijo Shadow.

-¡Que no lo llames asi maldito!-le dije pateándolo en la cabeza, el quedo en el suelo otra vez.

-¡Shadow!-grito Amy asustada corriendo hacia el.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- dijo Shadow levantándose y amy lo abrazo yo me enoja mes con ese abrazo corri hacia ellos y agarre a amy del Brazo rompí el abrazo y la atraje a mi lado no soltaba su brazo de hacho cada vez lo apretaba mas porque si la soltaba ella se iría de mi lado y eso era lo que menos quería.

**Narra Amy:**

**¿Qué le esta pasando a sonic? ¿Por qué actúa así? Cada vez me apretaba mas el brazo tenia ganas de llorar por el dolor pero no quería que me viera llorar.**

-Sonic suéltame por favor!-Dije yo

-No-dijo apretándome mucho mas el dolor era tan inmenso que se me durmió el brazo, veía como Shadow se levantaba yo sonreí por que por lo menos podía ponerse de pie, cuando sonreí sonic me apretó mucho mas

-Sonic basta ¡me lastimas!-dije para que reaccionara, entonces el me miro a los ojos yo también ise lo mismo, yo quería llorar mis ojos se estaban poniendo húmedos y mi brazo ya esta todo rojizo por el dolor que me estaba ocasionando sonic, sus ojos reflejaban, dolor, tristeza y rencor nunca pensé que el se dejara llevar por esas emociones.

-S-Sonic-empecé a llorar, no podía soportar mas esto, mis 2 mejores amigos lastimados por culpa mía y solo mía.

-Amy-dijo Sonic tratando de consolarme, me empezó a acariciar yo empecé a llorar en su pecho.

-¡Suéltala de una vez faker!-dijo Shadow Gritando desde el cielo mientras se acercaba con una patada.

-¡Amy cuidado!-dijo Sonic y me iba a hacer para un lado pero por desgracia la patada de Shadow nos impacto a ambos en la cabeza sonic cayo en el suelo, yo por el impacto de la patada perdi el equilibrio y cai al lado de sonic, y me quede inconsciente pero en los últimos segundos de conciencia lo mire detenidamente y luego me desmaye al despertar estaba en la enfermería, sentía algo extraño en mi cabeza me la toque y al parecer tenia unas ventas y luego mire mi brazo y también tenia unas vendas en la parte afectada del brazo por el agarre de Sonic, mire a los lados y había otras 2 camas una a mi derecha y otra a la izquierda, a la izquierda estaba Shadow con unas vendas en su cabeza y en su estomago, voltee a la derecha y estaba Sonic con unas vendas en su cabeza.

-Vaya al fin despertaste-dijo la enfermera

-¿Quién nos trajo?-dije sobándome la cabeza pues aun me dolía por lo del golpe

-fueron sus amigos-dijo la enfermera

-Puedes irte a casa, si quieres ya se acabaron las clases-dijo la enfermera- y aquí están sus cosas dijo señalando la esquina de la pared.

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que despierten-le dije.

-De acuerdo yo me tengo que ir a un asunto importante ¿los podrías cuidar mientras? tardare unas horas-dijo la enfermera.

-¡Claro!-dije.

-Gracias-dijo y salió de la enfermería, yo le avise a mi mama y decía que estaba de acuerdo no mas que no regresara muy tarde, después me quede viendo a ambos Primero fui a la cama de Shadow le tome la temperatura y todo y estaba bien me arrodille al lado de su cama le tome la mano y se la acaricie suavemente asi me quede una media hora hasta que despertó.

-¿ah? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Shadow tocándose las vendas de su estomago.

-¡Shadow!-dije y lo abrase el me correspondió el abrazo y luego nos separamos.

-La enfermera dijo que los cuidara mientras ella no estaba asi que como ya despertaste te puedes ir a casa-le dije.

-Si ya me voy de segura mi madre me va a matar adiós-dijo Shadow.

-¡Espera!-le dije deteniéndolo suavemente del brazo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Shadow.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas Shadow, nunca pensé que sonic fuera a actuar así, le dije yo.

-No tienes nada que perdonar, además me gusto darle la patada al faker, por cierto perdón por la patada no calcule bien el impacto-dijo Shadow.

-Esta bien no tienes que disculparte-le dije.

-Por cierto mañana seguiremos con el plan por que me gusto como se puso Sally-dijo Shadow.

-Si yo también, adiós-le dije.

-Adiós-dijo Shadow y se fue y finalmente quedamos solos Sonic y yo fui y me arrodille a lado de su cama lo tome por la mano y empecé a acariciarlo de la cabeza hasta las espinas así pase como 2 horas y me dormí aun acariciando a Sonic.

**Narra Sonic:**

**Algo me esta acariciendo suavemente tal vez sea Sally que debe estar enfadada conmigo mejor le explico fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y vi que no era Sally era Amy quien estaba dormida sosteniendo mi mano y acariciándome, me sonroje al instante nuncacrei que amy hiciera esto me senté en la cama y icé que soltare mi mano luego la acoste en mi cama y desidi esperar hasta que despertara paso como una hora hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos.**

**-**¿Dónde estoy?-dijo somnolienta.

-En la enfermaría-le dije ella me miro y empezó a Sonreír.

-¡Sonic!-dijo abrazándome.

-¡Hola Amy!-le dije ase mucho que no hablaba con ella me alegra que Sally no estuviera aquí.

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!-Me dijo ella.

-¡Yo me alegro de que tu estés bien!-Dije yo.

-¡Bueno ya te puedes ir a casa si quieres, ya que despertaste esperare a que tu te vayas para tender las camas e irme-dijo Amy.

-¡Oye! ¿Te ayudo?-Dije yo.

-¿Enserio?-me dijo ella.

-¡Claro!-le dije a ella .

-¡Gracias, Sonic!-me dijo.

-De nada-le dije y la ayude a tender, luego ya andábamos fuera de la escuela.

-Oye Amy, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-le dije.

-¡Claro Gracias!-me dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, casi nunca la veo con esa sonrisa, pues normalmente la veo con sonrisas energéticas o alegres, y finalmente deje a Amy en su casa y me fui a la mia tenia muchas cosas en que pensar hoy no fue mi mejor día pero por lo menos, pude hablar y sociabilizar con Amy.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 11 espero que les haya gustado el próximo lo tendré el 4 de agosto a si que mientras disfruten este espero que les haya gustado se despide Mikuru :3 Sayonara.**


	12. No soy celoso

**Bueno 4 de agosto, aquí esta el capitulo 12, espero que les guste. Posdata: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA, bueno empecemos.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Ya me siento mejor después de lo de ayer, Shadow si que sabe dar buenas golpizas, bueno estaba caminando por el colegio y como siempre se me apareció Sally.**

**-**Hola Rosada-dijo Sally.

-Hola-le dije aguantando las palabras que quería decirle a la cara.

-Oye espero que hayas empeorado en tu golpe-Dijo Sally.

-De hecho he mejorado después del golpe-le dije a ella.

-Hum, que mal yo crei que te habías partido la cabeza, por las vendas que traes en tu cabeza, y se rumora por toda la escuela-dijo Sally.

-Pues no me partí el cráneo, así que pueden dejar de decir ese rumor tan ridículo-le dije.

-No creo que pare tan fácil ese rumor se desplaza mas rápido que Sonic-dijo Sally.

-Pues en el salón me quitare las vendas y todos verán que no lo traigo partido y ya se acabara-le dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Oye se ve que eres débil, por eso estas rosada-dijo Sally.

-¡Yo no soy débil, y naci rosa por que mi mama es rosa, mi tía es rosa, mi prime es rosa, así esta casi toda mi familia!-le dije.

-Por favor ¡Claro que eres débil!, Shadow solo te dio un rasponcito y te llevaron a la enfermería-me dijo ella.

-¡Por si no lo sabes sonic también termino ahí por ese ''rasponcito''!-Dije Yo.

-¡Es que mi Sonikku ya estaba cansado, de darle palizas a tu novio el emo patético!-Dijo Sally.

-Sonikku….-dije con tono deprimido pues yo le había invitado el apodo a Sonic-¿Desde Cuando le dices Sonikku?-le dije Seria.

-Desde el Primer día que Somos novios-Me dijo Sally

-Ya veo….-le dije deprimida y seria a la vez-Buscare a Shadow-le dije y me comenzó a gritar y a seguir mientras caminaba.

-¡Oye! ¿sabias que Shadow siempre se lastima a si mismo para sentirse mejor?, Que extraño, Sonic jamás haría algo como eso-Dijo Sally ya se paso.

-¡Podrías cerrar el hocico de una buena vez, pulgosa, tu novio no es y nunca será la gran cosa, asi que deja de molestarme-le grite a la cara, todos me miraban con cara de ''Esta Loca'', no me importo y me fui a mi Salón, pues me molestaba que dijera el grandioso nombre de Sonic con su chillona voz es mas hasta creo que es la hermana perdida de alvin y las ardillas.

-Hola Amy-me dijo Bunny.

-Hola Bunny-le dije y me quite las vendas para que no siguiera el tonto rumor de Sally.

-Ho al parecer no te partiste el cráneo como nos conto Sally-dijo Bunny.

-Ni la menciones Bunny hoy no estoy de humor-le dije.

-Ok-me dijo ella y pasaron unas horas hasta que por fin llego la hora de receso y fui con Shadow para lo del plan.

-Bueno esta vez tenemos que hacer algo que no encele demasiado al Faker-dijo Shadow, ya se había quitado las vendas igual que yo.

-Tienes razón, algo para que se encelen a un nivel muy bajo-le dije.

-Am bueno creo que pase nada si me invitas a comer allá, y luego te doy de comer en la boca-dijo Shadow.

-Buena idea vamos-dije y lo agarre suavemente del brazo para no hacerle daño-¿Estas seguro?-le dije pues tenia mucho miedo de que Sonic le hiciera daño otra vez.

-Seguro-me dijo pero aun asi no tenia mucha confianza en Sonic.

-Hola chicos ¿Shadow puede comer con nosotros?-les dije y todos respondieron que si hasta Sonic.

-Bueno siéntate Aquí Amy-dijo shadow señalándome una silla que estaba junto a otra vacía.

-Gracias-le dije sentándome.

-Mira compre algo de helado en la Coperativa, ¿Quieres?-dijo Shadow.

-Claro, gracias shady-le dije como una sonrisa.

-Ahora abre la boca-dijo Shadow, con el tono mas tierno que pude ambos estamos incomodos, con esta parte.

-Ah-dije y abrí mi boca entonces Shadow me dio una cucharada de helado.

-Gracias Shady-le dije y lo abraze-Estuvo delicioso-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

**Narra Sonic:**

**Ahora que hago, no quiero parecer celoso y menos en frente de Sally así que tendré que tendre que actuar desinteresado, o como actuo ¡Ya se!.**

-¡Que bien por ustedes 2!-y ambos se separaron y me miraron con cara de ''Que rayos te pasa''

-Asi como ustedes se aman yo Amo muchísimo a mi novia-dijo abrazando a Sally y dándole un beso en los labios, Amy andaba Shockeada y con los ojos húmedos pero después se los seco.

-Awww que bien que se amen-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-¡Si bien por ti Faker!-Dijo Shadow.

-¡Gracias! Y ¡te agradecería que no me llamaras Faker!-le dije a Shadow ya andaba arto de ese apodo.

-¡Ok Faker!-Dijo Shadow (Olvidalo Sonic es como si le estuvieras enseñando la Tabala periodica a un niño de 2 años) Pense.

-B-Bueno me alegro-Dijo Amy-Ahora que los 2 tenemos novio apuesto que seremos mucho mas felices-me dijo Amy.

-Si que bien-le dije a Amy con una sonrisa la cual ella me devolvió y Sally al ver esto me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿¡Sally porque hiciste eso!?-le dije.

-Ops creo que se me fue la mano perdón Sonic-Dijo Sally.

-N-No importa-le dije.

-Bueno mejor comamos-dijo Amy y empezamos a comer y unas horas despues salimos de la escuela.

**Narra Amy:**

-Shadow, Shadow, no sucedió nada-le dije .

-Lo se yo tampoco me lo puede creer como es que aguanto tanto-dijo Shadow.

-No lo se, lo único que se es que debamos aumentar el nivel-le dije a Shadow.

-Pero ¿y si se pone rabioso como la otra vez?-me dijo Shadow.

-No creo que se ponga tan rabioso como ayer además hoy es viernes, y tenemos clases hasta el lunes asi que adiós-le dije a Shadow.

-Adios-me dijo Shadow –(No me inporta lo que tenga que hacer, pero te sacare celos, Sonic the hedgehog, quieras o no)-pense en el camino a casa.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 12, espero que les haya gustado, adiós y cuídense el próximo saldrá el 7 de agosto nos vemos y gracias por sus reviews.**


	13. Subiendo de nivel

**Capitulo 13 :D Gracias a todos por leer, Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 13. Posdata: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Hoy estaba decidida a Sacarle celos a Sonic, sea como sea así que fui con Shadow.**

-Hola Shadow-dije saludándolo.

-Hola Amy-dijo Shadow saludándome.

-Oye ya se con que podemos hacer que Sonic se ponga celoso-le dije entusiasmada.

-Que sea algo bueno-me dijo Shadow.

-¡Claro que lo será!-le dije me acerque y empecé a susurrarle lo que debíamos hacer en la hora de receso, cuando termine Shadow andaba todo rojo.

-¡¿Estas loca?!-dijo Shadow-¡Si Faker ve eso me mata!-dijo Shadow.

-Vamos solo será uno pequeño-le dije.

-¡Me niego!-dijo Shadow.

-¡Vamos shadow!-le dije y puse una cara de Cachorro-hazlo por mi ¿Si?-le dije juntando mis manos en el pecho y mirando a Shadow a los ojos lucia demasiado tierna era obio que shadow le daría pena por lo tierna que soy y lo haría.

-¡No!-Dijo Shadow volteándose y yéndose, yo rompí mi pose tierna y la cambia a una de tristeza y puse mis ojos húmedos y ise que mi oz sonora lo mas quebrada posible- ¡Por favor!-le dije a Shadow con voz quebrada.

-¡No!-dijo Shadow (A lo mejor lo hara si pongo algo de fuerza) pensé.

-¡Shadow The Hedgehog, te ordeno que lo hagas o si no te agarrare a martillazos!-le grite sacondo mi Piko Piko de mi mochila todos estaban asustados y empezaron a correr, excepto Shadow.

-¡Ya te dije que no búscate a otro y déjame en Paz!-dijo Shadow.

-¡Kya!-grite corriendo hacia el con mi Piko Piko.

-¿hum?-fue lo único que pudo decir Shadow ya que cuando volteo le di un martillazo en su cara, luego otro en la cabeza, en la nuca, en el abdomen y por ultimo en la pierna, no se los di tan fuerte solo lo suficiente como para que sintiera poco dolor.

-¡Bueno, Bueno tu ganas!-dijo Shadow tirado en el piso- Ahora ¿podrías dejar de hacerme pure?-dijo Shadow intentando levantarse.

-Claro-dije y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Bueno pues hasta el receso-dijo Shadow adolorido.

-Hasta el receso-Dijo Shadow.

-Hasta el receso-le dije.

**En el receso:**

-¿Amy y si esto termina como la otra vez?-Dijo Shadow inseguro.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo vamos-dije decidida y Shadow me siguió, entonces nos sentamos en la mesa en donde estaban los demás.

-Hola Chicos-dije sentándome al lado derecho de Shadow el tenia a Sonic a su izquierda y yo me sente a su derecha.

-Oye Amy ¿Quieres un poco de helado?-dijo Shadow.

-¡Claro Shady!-le dije y abrí mi boca el empezó a darme.

-¡Gracias!-le dije y voltee a ver a Sonic quien me miro a mi y luego bajo su mirada.

-Lo mejor para mi pequeña Ames-dijo Shadow.

**Narra Sonic:**

**¿Cómo que Ames? ¿no entendió lo que paso ayer?, pero bueno me estaba enojando y despes de decir eso le di una patada debajo de la mesa.**

-¡Te amo Shady!-dijo Amy dándole un abrazo a Shadow el cual correspondió.

-¡Yo también te amo Ames!-dijo Shadow (¿Cuándo parara de decir el apodo que yo le puse?) Pensé y le di un codazo en su brazo, me estaba poniendo bastante( ¿Celoso? No yo no soy celoso ella que ande con quien se le pegue la gana) Pense, (Mejor me voy antes de que crean que estoy celoso) pensé.

-Chicos me voy a comer a otro lado-les dije.

-Espera Sonic-dijo Amy tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?-dije yo.

-¡Es que tengo un gran aviso y no quiero que nadie se lo pierda!-dijo Amy.

-Este bien-dije y me sente.

-Bueno chicos verán, Shadow y yo no nos hemos besado en publico, así que pensamos que nuestro primer beso publico debería ser aquí frente a todos-dijo ella.

**Narra Amy:**

**(Hazlo por sonic, hazlo por sonic) pensaba estaba muy nerviosa, Shadow me rodeo con sus brazos, me prepare y me empecé a acercar lentamente, no sabia que hacer daría mi primer beso con mi amigo, cerre mis ojos al estar a pocos sentimetros de los labios de Shadow, todo iba bien hasta que un sonido de asco interrumpió yo abri mis ojos rápidamente.**

-Asco, me bañe antes de venir-dijo Shadow, sus espinas y uniforme estaban llenos de puré de Papa, mire a Sonic con una cara de enojado y tenia su guante lleno de pure de Papa Shadow se separo de mi y miro a Sonic, furioso.

-¿¡Por que isiste eso!?-Grito Shadow

-Ops perdón ¡es que hoy mi mano no me obedece y quiso aventarte comida!-dijo Sonic de mala gana.

-¡Maldito faker!-grito Shadow lanzándole la nieve en la cara.

-¡Estupido!-grito Sonic lanzándose sobre Shadow y comenzando a golpearlo.

-¡imbesil!-grito shadow y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sonic, Sonic le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Shadow, entonces Shadow le dio una patada a Sonic en el lugar donde no llega la luz** (N/A: Auch pobre Sonic :S)**, Sonic quedo aturdido por el golpe shadow aprovecho para empujarlo y levantarse, Sonic se levanto unos instantes y Corrio hacia Shadow y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Shadow se levanto rápidamente y trato de darle un puñetazo a Sonic pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, Sonic iba a atacar a Shadow por detrás, Shadow se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un codazo en la cara.

-¡Ah!-dijo Sonic tocándose la nariz la cual comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Pobrecito faker no sabe defenderse!-dijo Shadow en tono de burla y empezó a reir, Sonic aprovecho que andaba distraído y le dio una patada en la espalda, Shadow cayo al suelo.

-¿Quién es el que no sabe defenderse ahora?-dijo Sonic observando a Shadow y riéndose a la vez, Shadow aprovecho y jalo el pie del erizo el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayo en el suelo, Shadow se levanto y le dio patadas en el abdomen, Sonic, estaba sangrando al igual que Shadow.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-les grite, pero al parecer no existía para ellos Shadow estaba en posición de guardia manteniendo distancia con Sonic, yo me acerque para tratar de parar la pelea asi que me acerque con cuidado, Shadow al verme bajo la guardia y se acerco a mi, Sonic se levanto y corrió hacia Shadow, luego salto, hacia el cielo, despues venia hecho bolita y se acercaba cada vez mas rápido para atacar a Shadow en la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado!-le dije, entonces Shadow volteo y miro a Sonic estaba a pocos segundos de impactar asi que se movio y Sonic cayo en el piso haciendo un agujero, luego salió, Shadow para cerrar le dio una patada en el abdomen, Sonic cayo al piso inconsiente.

-¡Sonic!-dije acercándome a el, llege y me inque junto a su cuerpo, Sally llego y me empujo.

-¡Sonic, amor mio!, ¿estas bien?-dijo Sally.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-dijo Tails.

-Yo lo llevo-dijo Knuckles cargando a Sonic y todos fuimos a la enfermería cuando iba a entrar Sally me tapo la entrada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra estar aquí!-dijo Sally.

-¡Pero yo solo…!-dije hasta que sally me interrumpió.

-Todo esto fue culpa tuya ¡Fuera!-dijo Sally poniéndole llave a la puerta

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 13 espero que les haya gustado el próximo saldrá el 10 nos vemos y gracias por leer.**


	14. Adios Shady

**Genial Capitulo 14, espero que les guste :D Posdata: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Narra Amy:**

**Ya habían asado 2 meses después de lo de Sonic lo bueno es que ya Sally no me molestaba tanto por que ella también entro al juego de los celos, y esta vez estaba caminando por la escuela.**

-¡Mejor me voy que ya casi inician las clases!-dije mirando el comunicador que me había hecho Tails y entre al Salon me sente donde siempre, y me quede platicando con Bunny.

-¿Qué tal tu y Shadow?-Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa Picara.

-¡Bien no sabes lo bien que se siente estar con el!-Le dije a Bunny.

-¡Jaja se nota que eres feliz con el!-Dijo Bunny.

-¿A que te refieres?-Le dije a Bunny.

-¡No es obio siempre hablas de el y cada vez que lo haces sonries!-Dijo Bunny.

-¡No es cierto!-Le Dije a Bunny.

-No entonces porque siempre dices-dijo Bunny luego tosio un poco para afinar su voz.

-¡Hay Shady, Que lindo mi Shady, adoro a Shady, te amo Shady, te quiero Shady!-decía ella con una voz suave, y tratando de imitar mi voz, yo me sonroje al instante y baje mi mirada.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!-le dije y una vez que pude calmarme con eso del sonrojo me quede viéndola ella tenia una sonrisa picara.

-¡Claro que lo es!-Dijo luego se empezó a reír.

-¡No es gracioso Bunny!-le dije a ella.

-¡Claro que lo es, bueno sigamos hablando de Shady!-dijo Bunny con una sonrisa-Dime ¿Por qué no se an besado en frente de nosotros?-Dijo Bunny, yo me puse nerviosa, pero entro el maestro y todos nos sentamos, menos mal que llego el profe no quería seguir con esta charla, y trabaje aburrida hasta que por fin llego una de mis horas favoritas del día, la hora del receso, yo Salí y me reuní con Shadow y como siempre nos sentamos con los demás.

-¡Hola Chicos!-dije como siempre.

-¡Hola Amy!-Dijeron todos, Claro excepto Sally

-Sonikku tengo hambre ¿me podrías dar de comer por favor?-Dijo Sally, poniendo una cara de cachorro.

-¡Claro Sally!-Dijo Sonic tomando con un tenedor un poco del Espagueti de Sally y dándoselo en la boca suavemente, yo me enoje ante esto, pero no ise nada quería probarle a esa ardilla que no podía hacer enojar asi que solo fingí calma.

-Shady ¿Recuerdas la otra noche cuando fuimos al lago?-le dije claro que nunca fuimos al lago pero se me ocurrió de repente.

-Claro Ames-Dijo Shadow siguiéndome la corriente.

-Sonic ¿Por qué no les mostramos a ellos como se debe de besar?-Dijo Sally, con tono seductor.

-Sally ya lo hemos hecho como 50 veces-Dijo Sonic.

-Es que no se les ha quedado claro Sonikku-Dijo Sally.

-Esta bien-Dijo Sonic y beso a Sally, asi duraran unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

-¿Aprendieron?-Dijo Sally.

-Aja-Respondimos todos de mala gana ya andábamos aburridos de eso.

-Shadow ¿Por qué no nos besamos?-le dije a Shadow, quería que todos lo vieran de una vez.

-Claro Ames-Dijo Shadow y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco cuando or fin estábamos a punto de hacerlo sentí como algo se estrellaba contra mi espalda.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me separe rápidamente de Shadow y agarre esa cosa que se estrello contra mi espalda, era pasta con salsa de tomate-¿Espagueti?-dije luego vi la peluda mano de Sally cubierta de salsa de tomate ahí supe que fue ella.

-¿Por qué isiste eso?-le pregunte a Sally ahora mi uniforme andaba Sucio.

-Ops-dijo Sally de mala gana.

-¡Olvídenlo mejor me voy a lavar el uniforme!-Dije yo pero recibi otro impacto me lo quite de la espalda y vi que era mas espagueti , yo lo ignore y seguí caminando pero recibi otro impacto de espagueti me contuve y Sali corriendo de ahí, luego dieron el timbre y no he tenido tiempo de limpiarme el Espagueti de Sally, entre al Salon pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llego la hora de salida, y yo fui a buscar a Shadow lo bueno es que era fin de semana.

-¡Shadow!-le dije acercándome.

-¡Hola Amy!-dijo Shadow.

-¡Para el lunes si nos vamos a besar veras que si podremos!-Le dije a el.

-¡Amy no puedo me tengo que ir a vivir a otra ciudad!-me dijo Shadow.

-¿¡Que!?-le dije a Shadow pues jamás me espere eso.

-Si veras a mi papa lo acendieron y lo transfirieron a otro lugar-dijo Shadow

-¡No Shadow, no te vallas!-le dije abrazandolo.

-¡Lo lamento debo irme,el domingo estaremos en la central de autobuses por si te quieres despedir!-dijo Shadow rompiendo el abrazo y marchandose, yo me quede petrificada, días despues llego el domingo fui para alla y ahí estaban Shadow y su familia.

-¡Hola Shadow!-le dije acercándome.

-¡Hola Amy!-dijo Shadow acercándose a mi.

-¡Solo quería despedirme y quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho!-le dije luego me empecé a deprimir.

-Yo también te deseo lo mejor Amy, decía Shadow descuídate llamare-dijo Shadow, yo lo abraze no quería que se fuera.

-¡Shadow cariño debemos irnos!-dijo su mama.

-¡Debo irme, adiós amy te llamare en cuanto llege!-dijo shadow subiéndose al autobús este partió de inmediato, yo me quede ahí parada no sabia que hacer Shadow era la única persona que me entendía y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? Volvi a estar sola, me fui rápidamente para mi casa no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería llorar, si hay algo que es muy difícil para mi son las despedidas en especial de personas importantes como Shadow.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 14 espero que les haya gustado el próximo saldrá el 13 y ya me faltan pocos capítulos para terminar la historia nos vemosy cuídense :3**


	15. Adios Mama

**Genial Capitulo 15, Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews estoy muy agradecida, bueno empecemos. PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Aviso Importante: A partir de este Capitulo, habrá mas Drama, un poco de Locura y Gore no mucho pero habrá, esto lo digo por si no te agradan alguna de estas cosas, por algo tenia que ser T esta historia, gracias por leer y te aviso por si quieres seguir leyendo.**

**Amy POV:**

**Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Shadow se fue, me sentía culpable, por las golpizas que recibió de Sonic por mi culpa, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada en como pagarle a Shadow, estaba en mi habitación pensando en como pagarle a Shadow.**

**-**Emmm ¿Quizás una tarjeta?-Decía Yo.

-No muy poco para pagarle-pensaba caminando de un lado a otro de mi habitación.

-Un peluche-Pensé, no a Shadow no le gusta lo cursi.

-Recuerdo, el primer dia que nos conocimos, el me hablo de una chica muy linda llamada ¡Maria!-Se me ocurrió de repente.

-¡Eso es si le investigo donde esta María le podría estar pagando a Shadow!-dije emocionada y saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a mis amigas, el mensaje decía: (Chicas ¿alguien ha conocido a María Robotnic y sabe hacia donde se fue?) lo envié hasta que pasaron 4 minutos y me llego un mensaje de Blaze (¿María Robotnic si la conocí era mi mejor amiga se fue hace años hacia Casino night zone con su familia y desde ahí ya no he vuelto ha saber nada de ella) Yo al terminar de leer el mensaje le envié una a Blaze agradeciéndole la información, y de inmediato le marque a Shadow.

-¡Hola Amy!-Dijo Shadow contestando el teléfono.

-¡Hola Shadow!-Le Dije Contenta-A ¿Qué no sabes que?-Le Dije Emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Shadow al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Ya se Donde esta María!-Le Dije.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Shadow sorprendido.

-Veras he estado investigando, le pregunte a mis amigas y Blaze me dijo que se fue a vivir a Casino Night Zone, ahora puedes ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes-Le Dije Luego se formo un silencio incomodo de unos cuantos minutos.

-Amy ¿Alguna vez haz escuchado del volcamiento del camión que se dirigía a Casino Night zone?-Dijo Shadow Serio.

-Si el que se volcó en una curva cerrada tras que el chofer perdió el control de los frenos y que todos perdieron la vida ahí, la escuche hace años ¿Por qué?-Le pregunte a Shadow.

-Porque…ese era el autobús donde viajaba Maria y su familia-Dijo Shadow.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-Le dije.

-Porque no me gusta hablar de eso-Dijo Shadow.

-Ya veo….¡perdóname!-Le Dije a Shadow.

-¡No te preocupes además estoy empezando a Slir con una linda equidna!-Dijo Shadow.

-Asi ¿Cómo se llama?-Le Pregunte.

-Se llama Tikal The Equidna-Dijo Shadow.

-¡Me alegra espero algún dia conocerla!-Dije Contenta.

-Si es muy linda-Dijo Shadow.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer la tarea adiós Shadow-Le Dije.

-Adios-Dijo Shadow y colge.

-Genial en lugar de arreglarlo lo he empeorado-Dijo Amy tirándose a la cama, lo malo es que era domingo, asi que faltaba poco para que entrara a la escuela.

-Mejor me Duermo-Dije pues ya era noche.

**Any POV:**

**Ya era de día, fui con una cubeta de agua recién sacada del congelador para despertar a Amy, ya sabia que decirle que se levantaba no funcionaba así que ahora solo le daba el cubetazo, fui hacia su cama y le di el culetazo de agua helada.**

**-**¡Ah!-Grito Amy, empezando a temblar.

-Tienes que despertar-Le dije a ella.

-¿P-Por que siempre me despiertas asi?-Dijo Amy cubriéndose con la sabana pero intentar calmar el frio.

-Porque no hay ninguna fuerza en este mundo que te despierte, el agua fría es la única forma-dije sonriéndole a ella.

-No es justo-Dijo ella cruzándose de Brazos y haciendo un púchero.

-¡Ya Gruñona!-Le dije con una sonrisa, ambas fuimos a la cocina y le serví su desayuno, se cambio como todos los días y se fue con mi hermana.

-Adiós Amy te quiero-Le Dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-Adiós Mama yo también te quiero-Me Dijo ella y se subió al carro, luego se fue, yo cerre la puerta y me dirigí a nuestra habitación, y me puse a alzar la casa, Habia empeorado bastante con mi problema de Salud, siempre tosía y casi siempre me costaba respirar, pero Amy todavía no lo sabe, lo disimulo ante ella.

-Bueno ya termine-Dije al ver limpia la casa, luego empece a Toser, me golpee varias veces el pecho pero no se me quitaba, fui a la cocina por algo de agua pero solo consigui atragantarme.

-Maldita….tos-decía yo mientras tocia y tocia pero no paraba, luego comenze a sentirme sofocada, sentía que me hacia falta aire, me sentía desorientada y me apoye a la pared para no caer, luego mi respiración empezó a fallar me costaba mucho tomar aire, fui hacia nuestra habitación, y al abrir la puerta caí al piso, me arrastre a como pude hacia el ropero ahí guardaba un aparato que me ayudaba a respirar, mi tráquea se cerro por la falta de aire, buscaba desesperadamente entre las miles de cajas de zapatos que Amy tenia hay, Cuando por fin lo encontré, lo saque pues me quedaba poco tiempo me puse el respiradero en la cara y lo encendí, el aparato comenzó a darme aire, mi tráquea se abrió y mis pulmones recibían el oxigeno que necesitaban.

-Casi-Dije tratando de levantarme, no podía así que me apoye del ropero puse una mano encima del ropero mientras que con la otra me sostenía el aparato para respirar apoye mi peso en el ropero era de madera y muy pesado pensé que podría soportar mi peso, pero no pudo el ropero y cayo encima de mi cabeza junto con todo lo que había adentro, todo el peso del ropero fue directo a mi cabeza.

**Amy POV.**

-Gracias por traerme tia Carla-Le Dije a ella.

-¡De nada y no olvides estudiar para tus exámenes bimestrales!-Dijo mi tía Carla.

-¡Adiós Amy!-Dijo Molly.

-¡Si Tía estudiare y Adiós Molly!-Dije, ellas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron, yo saque mis llaves de la mochila y entre, luego cerré la puerta y encontré la casa limpia como siempre.

-¡Mama ya llegue!-Grite pero no recibí respuesta, todo era silencio absoluto.

-¡A lo mejor salió a comprar!-Dije despreocupada pues era normal que fuera a comprar comida con el dinero de mi trabajo, me dirigí a la cocina a ver si había dejado la comida y no había nada.

-¿Qué extraño? siempre dejaba comida cada vez que salía-Dije y me fui al refrigerador y saque las sobras del Espagueti de ayer, las metí a una hoya y las recalenté luego, me serví en un plato y empecé a comer, luego mire un rato la tele y llego la hora de hacer la horrible tarea, me dirigí a la habitación mía y de mi mama, tenia mis libros y cuadernos en mis manos para estudiar y mi mochila en la espalda, al abrir la puerta me quede Shockeada y solté mis libros y cuadernos.

-¡Mama!-Dije al verla el ropero estaba sobre su cabeza y la sangre la rodeaba, yo Corrí rápidamente y levante el ropero como pude, al verla rompí en llanto, y me acerque a ella se había quebrado el cráneo, tenia a su lado un aparato para respirar pero no me importo, rápidamente saque mi celular y llame al hospital.

-Hola-se escucho mientras contestaba alguien.

-¡Ayuda por favor, hay una mujer herida, se partió el cráneo, necesito ayuda!-Dije desesperadamente.

-Calma, calma diganos su dirección-Dijo el del hospital yo les di mi dirección.

-¡Bueno tardaremos 15 minutos, mientras trate de parar la hemorragia!-Dijo el señor.

-Bueno lo intentare, pero vengan rápido por favor se lo suplico-Dije yo.

-Descuide todo va a estar bien-Dijo el Señor yo colgué y fui por una toalla con ella envolví la cabeza de mi mama, tome mis llaves y abri la puerta de mi casa, corrí hacia la casa de enseguida.

-¡Por favor Señor ábrame!-Grite golpeandola puerta desesperadamente.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-Dijo el señor abriéndome.

-Necesito que me ayude con mi mama esta muy lastimada-Le dije.

-No me interesa-Dijo el señor cerrándome la puerta en la cara, así fui con todos los vecinos y me cerraban la puerta en la cara, pasaron varios minutos y no sabia que hacer.

-Un momento ¡Mi tia Carla!-Dije corriendo hacia su casa, corri varias cuadras hasta que por fin llegue a su casa.

-¡Tía, ábrame por favor, se lo suplico es una emergencia se lo ruego, por favor abrame!-Dije golpeando la puerta.

-¡Amy! ¿Qué paso?-Dijo mi tia asustada mientras Molly estaba a su lado.

-¡Es mi mama!, ¡síganme!-Dije mientras corría hacia mi casa ellas me seguían, luego llegamos a mi casa, abri la puerta y entramos al cuarto.

-¡Tía Any!-Dijo Molly, rompiendo en llanto abrazando a su mama.

-¡Any!-Dijo mi tia empezando a llorar abrazando a su hija, yo me uní a ellas y llore junto a ellas, pasaron varios minutos y tocaron la puerta.

-Creo que es la ambulancia-Dije yo.

-Yo los recibiré ustedes quédense aquí-Dijo mi tía Carla mientras se secaba las lagrimas, y se retiro de la habitación.

-¡Amy no quiero que mi tia muera!-Dijo Molly abrazándome.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Le dije sollozando mas fuerte y correspondiendo su abrazo.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo uno del equipo medico al ver el desastre.

-¡A mi mama le cayo el ropero encima de la cabeza!-Dije sin dejar de llorar y sin romper el abrazo de Molly, luego llegaron los paramédicos revisando los símbolos vitales de mi Mama.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?-Le pregunto el paramédico a mi tia carla.

-Claro-Dijo ella y salieron de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos y se hoyo un gran grito, luego unos sollozos muy fuertes, después entro a la habitación, los paramédicos pusieron el cuerpo de mi mama en una Camilla, luego lo taparon con una manta negra.

-¿Qué paso tía?-Le pregunte.

-Ella se fracturo el cráneo, sufrió graves daños cerebrales y…y…Falleció-Dijo mi tía llorando, yo me quede sorprendida y luego empecé a llorar sin consuelo, y rompí el abrazo de Molly.

-¡Tia!-Grito Molly mientras abrazaba a su mama.

-¡Amy empaca tus cosas!-Dijo mi tia.

-¿Por qué?-dije tratando de no llorar.

-Porque a partir de ahora tengo tu custodia-Dijo mi tia carla, yo me sorprendí, pero asentí, tarde unas horas en empacar mi ropa, luego andaba sacando mis zapatos del ropero y me encontré con un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije con curiosidad y abrí el sobre, me quede sorprendida mientras leia era el estado del Salud de mi mama, Aquí decía que ella tenia cáncer de pulmón, empecé a llorar otra vez.

-Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Dije mientras recordaba, cuando ella tosia y cuando le costaba respirar, llore un rato pero luego termine de empacar y me fui con ellas.

-¡Tía mañana no quiero ir a la escuela!-Le Dije a ella.

-Lo siento Amy estas en exámenes y no puedes faltar, Mañana en la tarde iremos al velorio de tu madre-Dijo mi tia, yo asentí y se me escaparon unas lagrimas luego me fui a la habitación de huéspedes pues ahí dormiría de ahora y en adelante, me la pase llorando casi toda la noche.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué no yo?)era lo único que podía pensar luego de llorar un rato me puse a dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí en Capitulo 15 espero que le hayan tomado atención al aviso, bueno el próximo saldrá el 16 de agosto por si aun quieren leer.**


	16. Siguiendote

**Capitulo 16, Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia, y por sus reviews y bueno espero que les guste, el próximo saldrá el 19, Posdata: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega, Bueno empecemos.**

**Amy POV:**

**Dormia tranquilamente, hasta que sentía un impacto de Agua fría en mi cuerpo, solo alguien me despertaba asi en las mañanas, todo fue un terrible sueño.**

-Mama, tuve un terrible sueño, soñé que te morías y que me iba a vivir con mi tía Carla y que tenia que ir a tu velorio y que ¡Mama!-Dije lanzándome a sus brazos y abrazándola mis lagrimas caían todo fue una terrible pesadilla, voltee a verla a la cara y no era mi mama era.

-¡T-tía Carla!-Dije rompiendo el abrazo.

-A-Amy-Dijo ella se quedo igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Todo fue una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla ¿Verdad?-Dije empezando con una sonrisa y soltando muchas lagrimas.

-No fue una pesadilla, fue real Amy-Dijo mi tía Carla, seria.

-¿Por qué?-Dije llorando mas fuerte.

-Eso ya no importa, ¿Sabes que hora es?-Dijo mi tía, yo mire el comunicador y eran las.

-¡Las 10:00!-Dije me seque mis lagrimas y mi tía me dio el uniforme, ella se me fue de la habitación y comencé a cambiarme a toda prisa 2 minutos después con la mochila y todo, fui corriendo a la cocina y tome un plátano luego abrí la puerta ahí estaba mi tía esperándome con el carro ya encendido, me subí rápidamente y ella arranco, yo me comí el plátano en el camino, unos minutos después llegamos.

-Toma para que te compres algo-Dijo mi tía yo le agradecí por el dinero ya eran las 10:30 ase 30 minutos todos entraron de receso, yo corrí hasta que llegue a mi salón y abrí la puerta todos se me quedaron mirando.

-Señorita Rose, se ve horrible y ha perdido clases-Dijo el maestro de biología.

-Lo lamento maestro es que me quede dormida-Dije y me acomode bien el uniforme.

-Bien agradezca que hoy ando de buen humor y tengo toda la paciencia del mundo-Me dijo el maestro.

-Maestro ¿podría hablar con usted?-Le pregunte a lo mejor si le contaba lo de mi mama, el entendería lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Bueno señorita Rose, ustedes chicos continúen con su examen, de disección-Dijo el maestro y ambos salimos cerrando la puerta.

-Vera es que mi mama falleció ayer y es muy difícil aceptar que ya no esta-Le dije con una voz quebrada las lagrimas querían salir-Falleció en un accidente-Dije mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Comprendo-Dijo el maestro y abrió la puerta se puso enfrente de todos y yo estaba a su lado.

-Chicos la mama de su compañera la señorita rose falleció en un accidente ayer, y no quiero que nadie la moleste, y quiero que le den el pésame-Dijo el maestro, pasaron uno por uno a darme el pésame excepto Sally, cuando todo termino, todos se fueron a sentar.

-Señorita Rose va a hacer su examen de disección junto a la señorita Rabbot-Dijo el maestro yo me alegre un poco pues iba a estar con Bunny, fui y me senté a su lado, lo malo es que a mi lado estaba la mesa de Sonic y Sally, los minutos pasaron y alguien me golpeo con una bola de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dije desarrugando la hoja, ahí estaba el dibujo de una tumba, decía en la lapida,``Ya no te aguantaba, ni te soportaba a ti eriza mal humorada y berrinchuda, me he suicidado para no sufrir mas daño y siempre te he odiado'' este mensaje me iso enojar y soltar unas lagrimas luego mi que en la esquina izquierda de la parte de abajo decía el nombre ``Sally''.

-¡Esa pulgosa!-Dije tome mi cuaderno y dibuje toda gorda y a su alrededor dibuje un montón de bellotas, al terminar le puse mi firma arranque la hoja y la ise bolita luego se la tire, ella tomo la bola de papel y la desarrugo, luego puso su típica cara de perro rabioso.

-¡NO ESTOY GORDA!-Grito Sally.

-¡Tu empezaste!-Le grite.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que tu madre descerebrada te odiara!-Grito Sally.

-¡CALLATE!-Le grite-¡MALDITA GORDA PULGOSA SIN CEREBRO!-Le grite a todo pulmon recibi una cachetada de parte de Sally y comenzamos a agarrarnos a golpes, todos se nos quedaron viendo y gritaban: ¡PELEA, PELEA!

-¡SEÑORITAS BASTA!-Grito el Maestro, Sally y yo nos separamos.

-¡Ahora las cambiare de compañeros!-Dijo el maestro-¡Usted señorita Rose con el Señor Sonic y usted señorita Acorn con la señorita Rabbot!-Dijo el maestro no queríamos mas problemas asi que obedecimos.

-Valla nunca creí que llegarían a los golpes-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Es que ella empezó!-Dije sacando el papel y lo vi otra vez mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir pero me las limpie antes de que Sonic me viera llorar, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Amy ¿Por qué lloras?-Me pregunto Sonic.

-¡Mira esto me lo envió Sally!-Le dije entregándole la hoja de papel.

**Sonic POV:**

**Tome la hoja que me dio Amy la leí y me sorprendí al ver el mensaje en la lapida, luego tenia la firma de Sally, me sorprendí al ver esto de verdad Sally ¿No sentía pena? ¿No le tiene consideración? ¿De verdad podría ser asi de cruel con alguien? Lo bueno es que el maestro se fue, sentí pena y lastima por Amy y me voltee para devolverle la hoja y vi que estaba llorando en silencio, me sentí mal, odiaba verla llorar, así que puse mi mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo.**

-Lo siento-Dije ella me volteo a ver cientos de lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas-Lamento la actitud de Sally-Le dije.

-¡Sonic!-Dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza sus lagrimas caían sobre mi uniforme pero no me importaba yo le correspondí el abrazo-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir ella?-Dijo ella yo la abrasé con mas fuerza, pasaron unos minutos ella ya no sollozaba tan fuerte pero aun así seguía llorando yo rompí el abrazo y la tome de los hombros, haciéndola mirar a mis ojos directamente.

-¿Sabes Amy? No me gusta verte haci-Dije secándole una lagrima que corria por sus mejillas.

-Ignora todo lo que te diga Sally ella no sabe lo que hace-Le dije ella comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de color rosado.

-Lo se-Dijo Amy bajando la mirada.

-Todo lo que te diga ella es mentira, tu mama si te quiere y no tienes que sentirte mal por los insultos de Sally-Dije yo.

-S-Sonic ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu madre muriera y se burlaran de eso?-Me pregunto ella.

-Me sentiría como tu, triste, vacio-Le dije ella solo alzo la vista.

-¿Sabes como me siento?-Me pregunto ella.

-Si-Dije yo-Pero vamos ¡Sonríe!-Le dije, ella solo se tranquilizo, pero sus mejillas pasaron de ser rosadas a rojas.

-Pero ahora no hay que preocuparnos de eso ¿Qué dices si continuamos con el examen?-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ok-Dijo ella con una sonrisa calida, eso sonrisa siempre me animaba.

**Luego entro el profesor Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el fin del examen y la hora de Salida, el maestro se llevaría las ranas disecadas.**

-Bien Chicos llego la hora de Salida, todos pueden salir excepto la señorita Rose y la señorita Acorn-Dijo el profesor yo Sali con los demás esperare a que Sally salga quiero hablar con ella.

**Amy POV:**

**Todos se fueron nada mas estábamos El profesor Sally y yo.**

-Chicas no me gusto para nada su comportamiento, así que se quedaran a limpiar-Dijo el maestro.

-¡Pero maestro tengo que ir al velorio de mi madre!-Le dije.

-No me importa ambas se podrán a limpiar-Dijo el maestro.

-Pero…-Dije pero fui interrumpida por Sally-Quizas esto arregle mi forma de comportamiento-Dijo Sally dándole un mazo de muchos billetes al maestro.

-Usted puede salir señorita Acorn, usted señorita Rose limpie todo el salón-Dijo el maestro tomando el dinero y ambos se fueron.

-Pero….-Me quede sin decir nada y comencé a limpiar.

**Sonic POV:**

**Estaba esperando hasta que salieron Sally y el profesor, pero Amy no salió. Me acerque a Sally y empezamos a caminar por el colegio llegamos a la puerta de entrada.**

**-**Sally ¿Qué quería el profesor?-Le dije a ella.

-Es que nos castigo con limpiar el salón, yo lo soborne y me dejo libre ¿No es genial?-Dijo Sally.

-No lo es ¿entonces Amy esta limpiando sola?-Le dije.

-Si, que bueno-Dijo Sally.

-¿Cómo de que bueno porque eres tan cruel con amy?-Le pregunte a ella, Sally se enojo.

-¡¿Por que solo le prestas atención a ella?!-Grito Sally.

-Como que a ella he estado contigo cada segundo desde que fuimos novios-Le dije.

-Mentira solo le prestas atención a ella-Me grito.

-Porque tu eres cruel con ella-Le grite.

-Yo soy cruel con ella para que entendiera que tu eres mio y solo mio-Me grito.

-Deja de ser celosa-Le grite.

-No soy celosa-Me grito ella con mucha ira-Solo quiero que ella no te aparte de mi-Dijo ella.

-¿Acaso no crees que soy fiel? ¿acaso no confias en mi?-pregunto Sonic.

-No porque se si te dejo libre te iras con ella-Me grito

**Amy POV:**

**Saque de mi mochila el papel de Sally, y lo leí una y otra vez y me puse a recordar las veces en que me ha molestado, solté una lagrima después la siguieron muchísimas mas, caí al piso las lagrimas almacenadas todos estos años estaban saliendo.**

**-**¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo vivir así!-Grite.

-¡Ya no puedo, pero que puedo hacer!-dije sollozando mas fuertemente.

-¡Ahora ya no estas a mi lado, te necesito!-Grite, luego mire las mesas, (Ya se como seguirte) dije parándome y cerré la puerta con seguro, luego me fui a una mesa y tomo uno de los cuchillos que utilizamos para disecar a las ranas, mire mi reflejo en el cuchillo.

-Se que esto es cobarde, lo se, pero…,¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya no hay nadie a mi lado asi que si tu no puedes venir hacia mi yo ire hacia ti, adiós Bunny, adiós Blaze, adiós Cream, adiós Molly, adiós tia Carla, adiós Shadow, adiós Rouge, Adiós Knuckles, Adiós Tails, Adiós Silver, adiós Sonic-Dije luego acerque mi brazo a mi cuello y alce las espinas que ocultaban el cuello, luego acerque el cuchillo lentamente.

**Mientras tanto Sonic POV:**

**Ya nos habíamos dicho toda clase de insultos, y groserías no sabia que decirle ahora.**

**-**Sabes siempre fui cruel con ella por los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti, por como actuaba, porque me gusta verla sufrir y causarle dolor, por tratar de sacarnos celos con Shadow, por eso te protejo porque te amo y no quiero que andes con cualquier peste-Dijo Sally.

-¿Me amas?-Le pregunte.

-Claro-Dijo ella.

-entonces ¿Por qué no confías en mi?-le pregunte, ella solo se quedo callada.

-Según yo la base de una relación es la confianza-Le dije, ella todavía no me respondia.

-Sabes creo que esto no funcionara, no quiero a una novia cruel y despiadada, que no confie en mi-Le dije ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sally.

-Se acabo-Le dije.

-No, Sonic por favor dame otra oportunidad te prometo que cambiare, lo prometo-Dijo Sally.

-Lo lamento-Dije comenzando a marcharme.

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Sally.

-Ayudare a Amy a limpiar-Dije.

-No, Sonic, espera-Dijo Sally.

-Perdoname Sally pero esto es el adiós-Dije comenzando a correr hacia el salón de biología.


	17. Enloqueciendo

**Capitulo 17 :D, lamento adelantarme es que con todo el rollo de la escuela y eso, no creo que pueda actualizar tan seguido, Tareas, trabajos, etc, Y el 19 iba a estar ocupada comprando utiles y eso con mi familia (Compramos todo a ultima hora no se por que creo que costumbre familiar u-u) Bueno no tengo fecha especifica para el próximo capitulo pero apenas tenga tiempo libre lo subiré lo prometo, incluso si mañana me queda algo de tiempo subiré el capitulo antes de irme, Bueno Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega, bueno comencemos.**

**Sonic POV:**

**Un milisegundo después llegue al Salón de biología, trate de girar la parella pero no se podía mover, así que de seguro la puerta estaba cerrada, yo simplemente deje de forcejear con la perilla y toque la puerta.**

**Amy POV:**

**El cuchillo se estaba acercando a mi cuello hasta que el Sonido de la puerta me interrumpió, yo lo aleje unos centímetros y decidí preguntar quien era.**

**-**¿Quién es?-Pregunte.

-Amy, Soy Sonic-Dijo Sonic desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-A ¿Qué se te ofrece Sonic?-Pregunte yo.

-Nada, ¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto Sonic.

-Eh no es que estoy ocupada limpiando el salón es un desastre-Le dije, por supuesto que no dejaría que entrara, si o descubre me interrumpiría y me daría por loca.

-Por eso quería entrar para ayudarte a limpiar ¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto Sonic.

-No Sonic es que me falta poco-Dije yo.

-No importa te ayudo a limpiar lo que queda-Dijo Sonic.

-Pero estoy toda sucia y cansada y no quiero que estés así-Le dije.

-No importa eso se limpia-Dijo Sonic.

-Pero son manchas muy difíciles y no quiero que le pagues a una tintorería para que te quiten las manchas-Dije poco a poco se me acababan las excusas.

-No importa yo lo pago-Dijo Sonic.

-Pero la que me debe de ayudar es Sally-Le dije.

-Amy, ya sabes que ella no te ayudara-Dijo Sonic, tenia razón ella jamás me ayuda.

-Pero esta castigo me lo pusieron a mi no quiero que tu también lo sufras-Le dije.

-No importa, lo sufro contigo, Dijo Sonic (De donde sacara tanta paciencia) Pense.

-Pero que hay de tu familia-Le dije, si de seguro eso debe funcionar.

-Mama y Papa están en un viaje de negocios y Sonia y Manic **(N/A: Sonic underground) **se saben cuidar solos-Dijo Sonic.

-Bueno-Dije, el tiene respuesta para todo excepto para los exámenes.

-¿Ya puedo entrar?-Dijo Sonic.

-No-Le dije.

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Sonic.

-Porque quiero hacerlo sola, pero agradezco que te hallas ofrecido-Le Dije.

-Bueno-Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, luego hubo un silencio de varios segundos, yo aproveche, porque pensé que ya se había ido, asi que acerque el cuchillo a mi cuello solo que esta vez mas rápido.

**Sonic POV:**

**¿Por qué Amy no querrá que la ayude?, No lo se pero sea lo que sea la ayudare, Dije luego pensé en un truco para abrir cualquier puerta que me enseño Manic lo único que necesitaba era un pica diente, fui corriendo al comedor de la escuela y saque un pica diente luego fui al salón de biología, empecé a meter el pica diente en el perilla tratando de abrir la puerta discretamente.**

**Amy POV:**

**El frio Cuchillo llego a mi piel me sentía nerviosa por continuar pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.**

**Sonic POV:**

**Por fin consegui quitar el seguro, abri la puerta de madera sin hacer ruido y me sorprendí con lo que vi, el salón anda un poco limpio, la escoba tirada pero sobre todo viendo a Amy con un cuchillo tocando su cuello, ella al parecer no me había notado pues tenia los ojos cerrados.**

-¡AMY!-Le grite ella de inmediato retiro el cuchillo de su cuello y volteo a verme.

**Amy POV:**

**¿¡Como rayos entro Sonic!?, y lo peor de todo vio lo que iba a hacer, su mirada, estaba llena de ira.**

-N-no es lo que crees-Dije nerviosa.

-No es lo que creo entonces ¿Por qué tenias un cuchillo en el cuello?-Dijo Sonic, yo me quede anonada, pasaron unos minutos hasta que dije lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi mente.

-Pense que andaba roto asi que lo observaba detenidamente-Dije.

-Así que lo observabas dime ¿acaso tienes un ojo en el cuello o puedes ver por ahí?-Pregunto Sonic.

-N-no-Dije avergonzada.

-Acaso te ibas….-Dijo Sonic cambiando su cara a una de mas ira.

-N-no claro que no, como crees-Dije parpadeé y de un momento a otro estaba tirada en el piso, y Sonic me tomaba fuertemente de las manos.

-¡Acaso tienes idea de lo que estabas apunto de hacer!-Me grito Sonic, tomando el cuchillo de mi mano y lanzándolo con violencia hacia la pared.

-Yo…-Dije era lo único que podía decir.

-Tu, Tu, ¡Tu te ibas a suicidar!-Me grito Sonic.

-Si pero es que yo…-Le dije con miedo pero fui interrumpida por el.

-¡Acaso tienes idea de que seria de ambos….acaso tienes idea de que seria de tu familia y amigos, acaso tienes idea de que haría yo, sin estar a tu lado!-Me grito Sonic tomándome de la cara, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Si se que tu y yo somos buenos amigos y todo eso pero me tenia que ir, quiero estar con mi mama, ya no quiero soportar a Sally, ya no quiero estar sola-Dije mientras mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir, yo cerré mis ojos para controlarlas.

-¡Era por eso, Amy ya te lo dije tu madre te quiere, tus amigos te quieren, y ya rompí con Sally!-Dijo Sonic, yo abri mis ojos en ese momento.

-¿E-encerio terminaste con Sally?-Le pregunte, con algo de esperanza.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Sonic.

-Lo siento-Dije pues no quería que sintiera que me burlaba de el, por terminar con ella.

-No te disculpes, no me siento mal, me siento bien-Dijo Sonic, yo le sonreí pero aun tenia una duda.

-Sonic ¿Me quieres?-Le pregunte.

-Bromeas, claro que te quiero-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Mucho o poco?-Le pregunte, el puso una cara seria.

-Mucho mas de lo que imaginas-Dijo Sonic.

-Si me alegra que seas mi amigo-Dije con una sonrisa, para calmar el ambiente tenso.

-Amy ¿Cómo me ves?-Dijo Sonic.

-Pues, a ¿que te refieres?-Le pregunte.

-Ya sabes, Conosido, Amigo, Mejor amigo, Super mejor amigo o….mucho mas que un amigo-Me dijo Sonic, yo me sonroje al instante, tenia que verlo como súper mejor amigo y dejar de verlo como mucho mas que un amigo.

-Como un super mejor amigo-Dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ya veo-Dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¿Por qué estas haci?-Le pregunte.

-No por nada-Dijo el, con una sonrisa mas falsa que la mia-Amy ¿Cómo te caigo?-Me pregunto.

-Súper genial-Le dije.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Sonic.

-Si-Dije luego empece a decirle todo lo que mi corazón pensaba de el-Como no caerme genial, eres rápido, fuerte, agil, valiente, heroico-Dije luego cerre mis ojos para dejarme llevar por mis emociones y continuar-No permites las injusticias, eras genial con la música, eres genial con los deportes, eres chistoso, eres alguien muy especial, muy lindo, muy atractivo y guapo dime ¿Cómo no amar a un chico asi?-Le dije dejándome llevar pero en ese momento abri mis ojos como platos al terminar la ultima pregunta.

-Tu ¿me amas?-Me pregunto Sonic, para que mentirle el sabe cuando miento y cuando no, además ya lo había escuchado.

-B-bueno s-si-Dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza cerrando mis ojos con fuerza esperando el rechazo de Sonic.

-Yo también te amo-Susurro Sonic en mi oreja, yo abrí mis ojos pero antes de tenerlos entre abiertos sentí como unos labios se juntaban con los míos, en un apasionado beso, yo abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi como Sonic se besaba conmigo, me costo trabajo corresponder el beso por la sorpresa pero luego los fui cerrando lentamente y fui correspondiendo el beso, cada vez aumentábamos nuestra intensidad y nos seguimos besando.

**Sally POV:**

**Me encontraba afuera llorando no podía creer que Sonic me hubiera cortado.**

**-**¿Quisas si voy con el y le ruego por otra oportunidad tal vez me la de?-Dije esperanzada, me levante del piso y Corrí hacia el Salón de biología unos segundos después llegue la puerta estaba abierta y si que decidí ver si estaba ahí, al asomarme abrí mis ojos lo mas grandes posibles, ahí estaba Sonic pero se estaba besando con Amy, mis lagrimas aumentaron y me sentía enojada.

-¡OIGAN!-Grite ellos se separaron y me vieron.

-¡Sally!-Exclamo Amy.

-¡Si quien creías que era! ¿Santa?-Le grite a ella.

-¡No le grites a Amy!-Me grito a Sonic.

-¡Tu no me hables idiota!-Le grito a Sonic.

-¡No le grites a Sonic!-Me grito Amy.

-Tu ni te metas eriza de (Censurado)-Le grite a Amy.

-¡No seas asi de grosera con ella!-Me grito Sonic.

-¡Yo le hablo a esa (Censurado)eriza, como se me pegue mi (Censurado) gana, oíste erizo de (censurado) tu y amy pueden largarse a la (censurado) y luego a (censurado) a su (censurado) madre-Les grite estaba fuera de control.

-Que grosera, nunca pensé que fueras así-Dijo Sonic.

-Al diablo con los modales-Dijo Sally.

-Pense que las chicas de buena familia eran educadas veo que me equivoque-Dijo Amy.

-¡Callate!-Le grite.

-¡No me callo!-Me grito Amy.

-Basta-Dijo Sonic-Sally tu y yo terminamos y de verdad lo siento, pero paso, tu podrías tener a otro chico-Dijo Sonic.

-Pero solo te quiero a ti-Le dije.

-Pero yo ya amo a Amy y soy feliz con ella-Dijo Sonic.

-Sally-Dijo Sonic-Te deseo lo mejor-Dijo Sonic.

-Bien quédate con tu mugrosa Amy…..yo….yo….yo los asesinare a ambos-Dije Saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

**Autora POV:**

**Sin embargo los chicos no Sabían que alguien los estaba observando por la ventana.**

-Esa ardilla me servirá-Dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

**Sally POV:**

-Idiota, idiota-Decia llorando en la entrada de la escuela mis sollozos lentamente pasaron a risas y luego a carcajadas-jaja los asesinare jaja asesinare jajajajajajaja asesinar jajajajajajajajaja muerte jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja-Mis carcajadas pasaron a ser risas psicóticas.

-jajajajajajajajajaja-no paraba de reir hasta que vi a un erizo acercándose.

-Hola tu debes ser la ardilla que quería asesinar a Sonic y Amy-Dijo el erizo.

-jajajaja claro que si jajajaja-no paraba de reir.

-Veras vine a trabajar contigo-Dijo el señor, yo pare de reir.

-¿Encerio?-Dije yo.

-Claro veras tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ellos-Dijo el erizo.

-¿Si?-Dijo Sally.

-Si, veras ase años yo quería asesinar a Amy, pero llego ese erizo y me derroto luego se llevo a Amy al hospital, y ahí la sanaron-Dijo el señor.

-Ya veo-Dije yo.

-Por eso quería que trabajáramos juntos para deshacernos de esos 2 para siempre-Dijo el Erizo-¿Colegas?-Dijo el.

-Colegas-Dije-¿Quién eres?-Le dije.

-Soy Scourge-Dijo Scourge-y ¿tu?-Dijo el.

-Soy Sally-Le dije presentándome.

-Bueno ven Sally tenemos mucho que planear-Dijo Scourge y nos fuimos de la escuela.

**Mientras tanto Sonic POV:**

**-**Sonic ¿crees que sea verdad lo que dijo Sally?-Dijo Amy.

-No creo-Dijo Sonic.

-Y si es verdad-Dijo Amy.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré ¿Por cierto ahora que se que estamos correspondidos te gustaría salir conmigo?-Le dije.

-Claro Sonikku-Dijo Amy, yo rápidamente me fui hacia sus labios y la bese ella me correspondía (No dejare ni que te toque) Pense mientras la besaba.

Continuara….


	18. El plan parte 1

**Capitulo 18, espero que les guste para el próximo no tengo fecha definida pero lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo :D bueno Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Amy POV:**

**Ayer fue el mejor dia de mi vida, por fin Sonic era mi novio estaba muy feliz, llegue a mi salón pero esta vez me senté al lado de Sonic.**

**-¡**Hola Sonikku!-Le dije saludándolo.

-¿Qué tal Ames?-Dijo devolviéndome el saludo, Bunny estaba detrás de Sonic y Sally detrás de mi.

-Psss ¡Amy!-Me susurro Bunny yo me levante y fui a su mesa banco.

-¿Qué pasa Bunny?-Le susurre.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-Me pregunto.

-Bueno es que Sonic y yo ya somos novios-Le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Sonic es mujeriego?-Susurro Bunny.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Sonic volteándose a vernos y metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿entonces?-Dijo Bunny.

-Yo rompí con Sally ayer y empecé a andar con Amy-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Encerio?-Dijo Bunny.

-¡Claro yo no seria infiel!-Dijo Sonic.

-Que bueno me alegra-Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Jeje que bien-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Esto lo tienen que saber todos!-Dijo Bunny tomando su celular y se la paso mensajeando, unos segundos despues termino.

-Listo ya se lo envie a todos-Dijo Bunny.

-Valla eres mas rápida mensajeando que yo-Dijo Sonic.

-Si es que quería que ya lo supieran todos-Dijo Bunny, unos segundos despues se olleron muchos tonos de celular en el salón, incluyendo los nuestros, yo tome el mio y empeze a leerlo.

-Chicos miren ahora Sonic termino con Sally y ahora es novio de Amy-Dije leyendo el mensaje, pasaron las horas y por fin salimos al receso, yo iba al lado de Sonic, fuimos y nos sentamos.

-Oye ya era hora-Dijo Knuckles chocando su mano con la de Sonic.

-Que bueno que ya sean novios-Dijo Blaze con una pequeña sonrisa, me pareció extraño ya que ella es mas seria.

-Gracias Blaze-Le dije.

-¡Felicidades señor Sonic y señorita Amy!-Dijo Cream.

-Que bien Sonic-Dijo Tails felicitando a Sonic.

-Gracias Tails-Dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar.

-Muy bien nena-Dijo Rouge.

-Gracias-Le dije.

-Por fin lo conseguiste-Dijo Molly.

-Lo se que bien-Le dije a mi prima.

-Bien hecho Sonic-Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijo Sonic, todo era paz hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, voltee mi cabeza y vi a la persona que menos quería ver Sally Acorn.

-Emmm-Dije no sabia que responderle, sentía pena porque tenia los ojos húmedos, y sentía preocupación por la amenaza que nos dijo ayer.

-C-claro señorita Sally, usted es bienvenida-Dijo Cream.

-Gracias-Dijo Sally sentándose, se formo un ambiente tenso nadie se atrevía a romperlo, era muy incomodo.

-Entonces ¿Son novios?-Pregunto Sally.

-Si Sally-Dijo Sonic.

-Somos novios-Dije terminando la oración.

-Que bueno me alegra-Dijo Sally bajando la mirada-Me quería disculpar….por la amenaza que les dije ayer es que estaba muy enojada y no sabia lo que decía ¿Me disculpan?-Dijo Sally bajando mas la mirada, empece a sentir pena.

-B-bueno pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-Le dije, ella alzo la vista para mirarme.

-Gracias-Dijo Sally con una sonrisa pequeña-Espero que te valla bien con Sonic y tu Sonic espero que protejas a Amy-Dijo Sally.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Propongo un brindis por los novios-Dijo Sally.

-Por los novios-Dijo Sally alzando su vaso de soda-¡Por los novios!-Dijimos todos levantando nuestros vasos-¡Salud!-Dijimos uniendo nuestros vasos luego empezamos a tomar un poco de la Soda.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!-Gritaban mis amigos y Sally-Bueno-Dije levantándome Sonic también se levanto y nos besamos unos segundos luego nos separamos.

-¡Woooooo!-Gritaban todos, luego nos sentamos y ellos se callaron.

-¡Amy que bonitos zapatos! ¿Dónde los compraste?-Dijo Sally señalando mis zapatos.

-Sonic, Amy quisiera que fueramos amigos de ahora en adelante-Dijo Sally-Ya saben borron y cuenta nueva-Dijo ella.

-No lo se-Le dije aun no confiaba en ella.

-Yo tampoco no eres muy confiable que digamos-Dijo Sonic.

-Por favor ¿Si?-Dijo Sally poniendo una cara de cachorro.

-Lo pensare-Dije yo.

-Yo también cuando tenga una respuesta definitiva te la diré-Dijo Sonic.

-Ok-Dijo Sally-Pero piénsenlo-Dijo Sally.

-Si lo hare-Le dije-Cream ¿Me pasas la sal por favor?-Le dije.

-Claro Amy-Dijo Cream acercándose a la sal pero Sally la tomo primero y me la dio.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Sally entregándome la sal.

-Gracias Sally, Muchas gracias Cream-Le dije agradeciendo.

-De nada-Dijo Sally.

-De nada señorita Amy-Dijo Cream, yo le heche un poco de sal a mi comida luego empecé a comer.

-Amy que zapatos tan lindos ¿Son nuevos?¿Donde los compraste?-Dijo Sally.

-Gracias, son los que uso siempre y los compre en el centro comercial-Le dije.

-Genial entonces que dices si vamos de compras el sábado, yo invito-Dijo Sally.

-No creo que sea buena….-Dije pero fui interrumpida por Sally.

-Por favor, Por favor ¿Si?-Dijo Sally haciendo una cara de perrito.

-Bueno ire-Le dije.

-Yo también ire-Dijo Sonic.

-Genial, Sonic cargara las bolsas y cajas, si quieres también te puedes comprar algo Sonic-Dijo Sally.

-Gracias-Dijo Sonic, Luego sono el timbre.

-El timbre será mejor que vallamos a clases-Dijo Sally, levantándose y retirándose pero no iba hacia el Salon iba para otra parte.

**Con Sally, Sally POV:**

**No me fui hacia el Salon, me fui hacia a un pasillo que estaba a unos metros y ahí me encontré con Scourge.**

-¡¿Me viste?! ¡¿Me viste?! ¿¡Viste como se lo tragaron!?, Que buena soy para actuar deberían darme un Oscar-Le dije a Scourge.

-Si lo vi y oí todo buen trabajo esta es la primera parte-Dijo Scourge.

-Genial pronto los aniquilaremos, bueno tengo que irme al Salon adiós-Dije retirándome.

**Fuera de clases en la Casa de Amy, Amy POV:**

-Y eso fue lo que paso con Sally ¿tu que crees que debería hacer?-Le pregunte a Shadow, por teléfono.

-Bueno primero que bien que saliste con Faker, Segundo ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió suicidarte?, Tercero La verdad no confió en esa ardilla la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana así de fácil, mejor no te confies-Dijo Shadow.

-Lo se pero que debería hacer es muy amable conmigo y Sonic-Le dije.

-Jamás confíes en una persona por mas buena que parezca, no confies en nadie, confía en ti y cuídate por ti sola, jamás bajes la guardia porque pueden apuñalarte por la espalda-Dijo Shadow.

-Ok, no confiere en ella, pero ya le dije que si iba a ir al centro comercian que hago-Le pregunte.

-Tendras que ir pero no te confies, no puedes dejarla plantada, pero tampoco dejarte llevar por ella, solo compran los zapatos que ella quiere y ya te vienes-Dijo Shadow.

-Ok-le dije y colgué el teléfono

Continuara…

**Recuerden para el próximo no tengo fecha definida pero apenas tenga tiempo me pondré a escribir y lo subiré bueno, me despido y que les valla bien en el colegio, adiós y me despido cuídense :D**


	19. Las compras

**Genial caoitulo 19 lamento la demora es que por mis estudios pero bueno ya me desocupe y aquí les dejo el capitulo 19 espero que les guste, para el otro no tengo fecha definitiva Posdata: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega.**

**Amy POV:**

**Hoy era Sabado y estaba esperando a Sally, estaba en mi cuarto esperándola hasta que por fin alguien toco la puerta.**

-¡Ya voy!-Dije me puse una chaqueta de mezclilla y abrí la puerta vi a Sally tenia un coche color amarillo, era muy moderno.

-¿Y eso?-Le dije señalando el coche.

-Es que ya tengo permiso, papa me enseño a conducir y tengo licencia veras papa tiene sus contactos-Dijo Sally.

-Que bien-Le dije.

-¿Quieres conducir?-Pregunto Sally.

-No como crees apenas voy aprendiendo y todavía no tengo permiso hasta los 16-Le dije a Sally.

-No importa ven-Dijo Sally tomándome del brazo y me jalo hacia el carro ella abrió la puerta del piloto y me subió ahí ella se subió el asiento del copiloto.

-Lista-Dijo Sally.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Le dije a Sally.

-Vamos, nadie te detendrá digamos que tengo el dinero para negociar con los policías y confio en ti-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno….-Dije acomodándome.

-Aquí están las llaves-Dijo Sally dándome las llaves yo encendí el coche y empece a recordar todo lo que me había enseñado mi tia carla.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Sally.

-Ya voy-Le dije, puse mis manos lentamente en el volante y arranque.

-Sally creo que tu deberías conducir-Le dije tratando de mantener el curso en una carretera muy transitada.

-Lo haces bien, solo relájate-Dijo Sally.

-Ok-Dije avanzando, me sentía nerviosa no quería chocar y poner en peligro nuestras vidas, pasaron como unos 15 minutos y por fin llegamos.

-Mira ahí puedes estacionarte-Dijo Sally señalando un espacio vacio en el estacionamiento.

-Tratare-Dije empeze a mover el coche lentamente y lo estacione, despues nos bajamos.

-¿Y Sonic?-Le pregunte.

-No quería que lo llevara asi que dijo que vendría corriendo y que lo alcanzáramos-Dijo Sally.

-¡Por fin llegan!-Dijo una voz detrás de mi yo me voltee y vi a Sonic.

-Lo sentimos Sonic es que hubo unos retrasos-Dijo Sally.

-No importa, mejor entremos-Dijo Sonic.

-Que bien-Dijo Sally entrando yo iba detrás de ella y Sonic detrás de nosotras.

-Amy ¿en que tienda compraste tus zapatos de la escuela?-Dijo Sally.

-En esa-Le dije señalándole una tienda de zapatos que estaba cerca.

-Genial vamos-Dijo Sally tomándome del brazo y me arrastro a la tienda.

-Mira ahí están-Le dije señalándolos.

-Que bien-Dijo Sally acercándose y viéndolos, luego vimos a una empleada que venia hacia nosotras.

-¿Las puedo ayudar?-Dijo la empleada.

-Si me gustaría comprar estos zapatos-Dijo Sally, señalándolos.

-Muy bien ¿que talla?-Dijo la empleada.

- Talla 4-Dijo Sally.

-Muy bien enseguida-Dijo la empleada retirándose.

-Wow como hay zapatos nuevos-Le dije a Sally observando los zapatos.

-¿Te gustarían algunos?-Dijo Sally.

-No así está bien-Dije yo.

-Bueno pero ¿Cuáles se ta hacen los mas bonitos?-Dijo Sally.

-Esos-Dije señalando a unas zapatillas rojas que tenían una rosa con adorno.

-Mira Sally hay vienen tus zapatos-Dijo Sonic.

-Muy bien-Dijo quitándose una bota y se lo probo.

-Me queda genial me los llevo-Dijo Sally.

-Muy bien-Dijo la empleada llevándolo a cajas nosotros fuimos.

-Son 239$-Dijo la empleada.

-Aquí tiene-Dijo Sally dándole 2 billetes de 200.

-Aquí tiene su cambio-Dijo la empleada entregándole el dinero a Sally.

-Gracias-Dijo Sally tomando el cambio-Sonic ¿podrias sostener esto?-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno-Dijo Sonic tomando la caja.

-¡Mira Amy esa es mi tienda de ropa favorita vamos-Dijo Sally, me tomo del brazo y me jalo a ella, Sonic se vino corriendo una vez que llegamos vi las prendas eran hermosas, me gustaban los jeans, los vestidos, y las blusas-Creo que me vendría bien ropa nueva-Dijo Sally, empezando a ojear la ropa, yo me quede observando las telas y vi un vestido rojo, era de top no tenia mangas venia con un cinturón rosa que tenia una rosa a lado tenia muchos holanes blancos, y venían con unos guantes rojos que llegaban hasta los codos y tenia una diadema rosa que tenia una rosa de color rojo.

-Valla que bonito-Dije luego vi la etiqueta de precio costababa 1190$-lastima que no puedo pagarlo-Susurre.

-¿te gusta?-oí la voz de Sally detrás de mi.

-¿Qué? No como crees-le dije (empezare a ahorrar para ese vestido de seguro le gustara a Sonic y es muy hermoso) pensé.

-¿quieres que te lo compre?-Dijo Sally.

-¡Mira una joyería!-Le dije apuntando hacia una.

-¿Dónde?-Dijo Sally y vio la joyería ella me arrastro hacia ella con las bolsas de su ropa en sus manos, despues Sonic llego.

-Sonic te encargo las bolsas de mi ropa nueva-Dijo Sally poniéndole las bolsas encima de la caja de zapatos que estaba en las manos de Sonic.

-Mira amy no es bonito-Dijo Sally señalando una hermosa cadena de plata.

-Si que lo es-Dije observando la cadena de plata era muy hermosa.

-¿la quieres?-Dijo Sally.

-Claro que no-Le dije.

-Mira una resmeralda-Le dije señalándole la esmeralda.

-que hermoso-Dijo Sally acercándose a la esmeralda pero otra chica la tomo al mismo tiempo que ella era ¿Rouge?.

-Suéltala Sally yo la vi primero-Dijo Rouge.

-Mentira yo la vi-Dijo Sally jalando la esmeralda.

-Mentirosa-Dijo rouge jalando la esmeralda, ambas salieron volando y se estrellaron en el piso, el esmeraldacayo al piso.

-Mia-Gritaron ellas lanzándose sobre la esmeralda.

-¡Chicas aquí hay mas!-Les dije señalando mas esmeraldas iguales a esa, ambas corrieron hacia el estante donde había mas esmeraldas y las tomaron todas.

-Listo-Dijo Sally llevándolas a cajas unos minutos despues regreso.

-Toma Sonic-Dijo Sally entregándole la bolsa con las esmeraldas.

-Mira otra tienda de ropa-Dijo Sally y me arrastro a ella, asi nos la pasamos ella comprando y comprando duramos asi por 5 horas y por fin nos fuimos a la salida.

-Que divertido olle y ¿Sonic?-Pregunto Sally.

-No lo se entrare a ver-Dijo entrando corriendo.

-¡Sonic!-Grite y luego lo vi, estaba cargando cientos de bolsas con ropa, zapatos, joyas, accesorios para el cabello, bolsas de piel, tecnología y muchas cosas mas.

-¿Te ayudo?-Dije ofreciéndome.

-Te lo agradecería-Dijo Sonic, yo tome muchas bolsas de la carga de Sonic, estaba pesado, pero no importaba.

-¿Estas mejor?-le pregunte.

-Mucho mejor ¡Gracias!-Dijo Sonic ambos fuimos a la salida y depositamos las bolsas en la cajuela del coche de Sally y las demás en el carro que eran muchas.

-Yo ire atrás-Dijo Sonic subiéndose a como pudo.

-Tu conduces amy-Dijo Sally dándome las llaves esta vez tenia un poco de confianza.

-Bueno-Dije subiéndose meti las llaves y encendí el carro pasaron unos 20 minutos dejamos a Sonic, luego me baje.

-Gracias Sally me divertí mucho-Le dije.

-Cuando quieras comprar algo me llamas-dijo Sally dándome su numero de teléfono.

-Bueno-dije tomando el numero.

-Adios-Le dije.

-Adios-dijo ella me despedi con la mano y entre a la casa de mi tia carla.

**Mientras en el centro comercial Sally POV:**

**Compre las cosas que había ojeado Amy sin duda ella no tiene estilo pero seguro con esto por fin tendre su amistad y entonces por fin haremos la fase 2 del plan, fui a casa y puse todo en una gran caja ahí la envolví con papel de regalo y le puse un moño, Slade va a estar orgulloso dijo Sally, dejando el regalo en la mesa de noche.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 19 el 20 saldrá pronto adiós :D**


	20. El Regalo

**Capitulo 20, ¡Genial!, No tengo fecha de confirmación para el siguiente pero saldrá pronto, así que bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten :D PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Amy POV:**

**Hoy me encontraba en la escuela, estaba un poco cansada ya que ayer el día en que fui de compras con Sally, unas horas despues de las compras estaba cenando y recibi la llamada de Sally nos la pasamos hablando de las compras y de la escuela, hasta tarde.**

-Hola Sonic-Dije acercándome a el.

-Hola Amy-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Te gusto ir de compras con Sally?-Le pregunte.

-Bueno pues no estuvo tan mal-Dijo Sonic.

-Si lo se-Dije yo.

-Bueno tengo que ir a dejar mi mochila adiós-Le dije a Sonic y me fui.

**Sonic POV:**

**Estaba en la entrada y vi a Sally, pero tenia su mochila entre abierta y vi algo colorido ahí dentro.**

-¡Hola Sonic!-Dijo Sally corriendo hacia mi.

-Hola Sally-Dije saludándola.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Sally.

-Bien y ¿tu?-Le pregunte.

-Igual-Dijo Sally.

-Genial-le dije.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer conmigo y Amy?-Dijo Sally.

-Pues bien-Dije.

-Que bueno-Dijo Sally.

-Oye Sally ¿Qué traes ahí?-Dije señalando la cosa colorida.

-oh esto bueno es un regalo-Dijo Sally sacándolo.

-¿Para quién?-Dije yo.

-Para Amy-Dijo Sally.

-¿Por qué le traes un regalo a Amy? Si solo le traes caramelos vencidos el día de su cumpleaños-Le dije.

-Si lo recuerdo los caramelos un clásico, bueno este regalo es para que podamos ser amigas y convivir mejor-Dijo Sally.

-¿Por qué quieres ser amiga de nosotros?-Le pregunte a Sally.

-Bueno pues lo estuve pensando y me arrepiento de lo que he dicho y hecho-Dijo Sally.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte no muy seguro de la actitud de la ardilla.

-Claro Sonic estoy dispuesta a cambiar y espero que podamos ser amigos-Dijo Sally.

-No te creo Sally-Le dije a ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Sally.

-Por que la gente no cambia asi no mas, se ocupa tiempo para cambiar y nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana-Le dije-Además tu necesitarías mas tiempo para cambiar-La dije a Sally.

-P-pero te juro que he cambiado, ya no he insultado a nadie te juro que he cambiado-Dijo Sally.

-No se trata de eso-Dije yo.

**Autora POV:**

**-**Tu nunca me creerás ¿verdad?-Dijo Sally, con lagrimas en lo ojos.

-No Sally yo no quise decir eso-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Tu jamás creíste en mi y jamás creerás!-Dijo Sally.

-No Sally, no pienses asi-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insensible? ¿Qué acaso no te doy pena?-Dijo Sally, luego empezó a Sollozar mas fuerte.

-No Sally, tu y yo no íbamos a funcionar de todos modos-Dijo Sonic.

-¿¡Que!? Dime ¿¡Que tengo de malo!? ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mi?!-Dijo Sally.

-Nada no eres tu soy yo-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Eso siempre lo dicen los hombres insensibles!-Grito Sally.

-¡No es cierto!-Dijo Sonic y abrazo a Sally.

-¡Si es cierto!-Dijo Sally sin parar de llorar(ingenuo) pensó Sally con una sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo de Sonic, y tirando el regalo de Amy.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Dijo Sonic separándose de Sally.

-¡No! ¡No me pienses consolar con tus abrazos inútiles!-Dijo Sally, empujando a Sonic.

-Pero es que yo…-Dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-Grito Amy al ver a Sally.

-E-es que yo te quería d-dar un regalo pero Sonic dice que es malo y no confía e-en mi-Dijo Sally entre sollozos y vio a Amy y luego vio el regalo que estaba tirado enfrente de ella.

-¿Regalo?-Dijo Amy extrañada y luego vio el gran regalo que estaba adelante suyo.

-Creo que esta es-Dijo Amy recogiendo el regalo.

-Para mi amiga Amy rose, con cariño Sally-Dijo Amy leyendo la tarjeta.

-Lo abriré para acabar esto-Dijo Amy, volteando el regalo hacia uno de los lados y puso sus manos para empezar a retirar las cintas.

-¡Amy no lo abras!-Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia ella y le arrebato el regalo.

-¡Dáselo ella lo tiene que abrir!-Dijo Sally, tomando un lado del regalo y lo comenzó a jalar hacia ella.

-No puede ser peligroso-Dijo Sonic, jalando el regalo hacia el.

-No es nada malo ¿Confias en mi?-Dijo Sally jalando el regalo.

-¡No!-Dijo Sonic jalando el regalo.

-¡Tienes que dárselo!-Dijo Sally jalando el regalo.

-Jamás-Dijo Sonic jalando el regalo.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Sally.

-Nunca-Dijo Sally.

-¡Basta!-Grito Amy pero Sonic y Sally la ignoraron, Sonic y Sally forcejearon con fuerza el regalo, jalaron con mas fuerza y la caja se rompió dejando ver lo que había adentro.

-¡Eso es!-Dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Sorpresa Amy-Dijo Sally con mal tono.

-Pero si solo es ropa y joyas-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Si la que Amy quería en el centro comercial!-Dijo Sally.

-Gracias Sally-Dijo Amy dándole un abrazo y empezó a rejuntar la ropa.

-De nada quería sorprenderte-Dijo Sally y luego miro a Sonic con una mirada asesina.

-Gracias Sonic-Dijo Sally-Yo solo quería sorprender a mi amiga, solo quería darle la ropa que ella quería y lo arruinaste gracias-Dijo Sally empezando a llorar y se fue corriendo.

-Yo-Dijo Sonic estaba estático no podía articular las palabras.

-¡Sonic! ¿Por qué isiste eso?-Dijo Amy.

-Amy veras yo creí-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Sonic primero investiga y luego actuas!-Dijo Amy.

-Pero…-Dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Amy.

-¡Nada de Peros!-Dijo Amy.

-Pero Amy-Dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Amy.

-¡Pero nada!-Grito Amy-Ire por ella la tranquilizare y quiero que le pidas una disculpa!-Dijo Amy Corriendo por Sally.

-¡Idiota!-Se dijo Sonic a si mismo poniéndose una mano en la cara.

**Mientras en otro lado:**

-¡Te lo juro Amy se sintió horrible!-Dijo Sally abrazando a Amy (Ella si que es ingenua) Penso Sally con otra sonrisa.

-¡Ya Sally ya sabes como es Sonic actua sin pensar!-Dijo Amy correspondiendo el abrazo de Sally.

-¡Lo se pero arruino tu sorpresa yo te lo quería dar!-Dijo Sally.

-Pero Sally me sorprendí y me gusto-Dijo Amy.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Sally.

-Si ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?-Dijo Amy.

-Ok-Dijo Sally y ambas se fueron caminando.

**Unos minutos despues en otro lugar.**

**Sonic se encontraba esperando a Sally y Amy hasta que ellas llegaron.**

-Sally sonic te tiene que decir algo ¿verdad Sonic?-Dijo Amy mirando a Sonic con ira.

-Si-Dijo Sonic-Sally veras, lo lamento por lo de tu regalo, es que pensé que había algo peligroso y pensé que querías lastimar a Amy-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué quisiera lastimar a mi amiga? Sonic-Dijo Sally.

-Es que como ustedes se llevaban mal-Dijo Sonic.

-Nos **LLEVABAMOS**-Dijo Sally haciendo énfasis en la palabra **LLEVABAMOS**-Pero ahora es diferente ¿Verdad Amy?-Dijo Sally.

-Si Sally-Dijo Amy.

-Pero es que-Dijo Sonic.

-Mejor vámonos-Dijeron ambas dejando solo a Sonic.


	21. Se acabo Sonic The Hedgehog

**¡Hola a todos!, disculpen la demora es que he tenido mucha tarea X.X. Pero bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 21, espero que les guste. PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Sally POV:**

**Ayer fue genial como Sonic se disculpo, como actué, todo fue genial, Amy por fin es mi amiga.**

-Sally podemos hablar-Dijo Sonic.

-Ok-Le dije y me llevo a otra parte.

-Sally solo quería disculparme….ya sabes por lo de ayer-Dijo Sonic.

-No importa Sonic ¿Amigos?-Dije extendiéndole mi mano, el no parecía muy seguro pero luego me estrecho la mano.

-Amigos-Dijo un poco inseguro yo solo sonreí (Los tengo a ambos) pensé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mejor volvemos-Dijo Sonic.

-Ok-Dije y lo seguí al salón.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo Amy saludando con la mano.

-Hola Amy-Dijimos yo y Sonic.

-y ¿Por qué tan unidos?-Dijo Amy.

-Es que ahora somos amigos-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Que bien ahora podremos estar mejor!-Dijo Amy.

-Mas de lo que creen-Dije yo.

-Bueno que bien ahora a sentarnos antes de que llegue el maestro-Dijo Sonic.

-Oki-Dije sentándome atrás de Amy, pasaron las horas y por fin salimos a receso.

-Para celebrar yo invito el almuerzo-Dijo Sally.

-¿Segura?-Dijo Amy.

-Claro no hay problema-Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Ok-Dijo Amy.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la fila del almuerzo.

-¡Esperanos!-Dijimos yo y amy y fuimos detrás de Sonic.

-¡Bueno elijan lo que quieran yo lo pago!-Dije yo.

-¡Bueno yo tomare esto!-Dijo Sonic tomando una hamburguesa y un jugo.

-¡Yo esto!-Dijo Amy tomando una gelatina y una botella de agua.

-¡Muy bien ahora yo!-Dije yo tomando unas uvas y un poco de agua.

-¡Bueno a sentarnos!-Dijo Amy y nos sentamos.

-¡Mira Amy te compre algo!-Le dije dándole una caja.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-Pregunto Sonic.

-Nada importante-Dije yo.

-Dime-Dijo Sonic.

-No-Dije yo.

-Dime-Dijo Sonic subiendo su tono.

-No-Dije subiendo mi tono.

-Dime-Dijo Sonic subiendo su tono.

-¡No!-Dije subiendo el tono.

-¡Dime!-Me grito Sonic.

-¡No!-Le grite.

-¡Dime!-

-¡No!-

-¡Dime!-

-¡No!-

-¿Qué acaso no confias en mi?-Dije yo comenzando a llorar.

-Sally-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Qué acaso los amigos no se tienen confianza?-la dije.

-Pero-Dijo Sonic.

-Si no nos tenemos confianza ¿Qué clase de amigos somos?-Dije y Sali corriendo de allí llorando.

-¡Sally!-Grito Amy detrás de mi.

-¡Dejame!-Dije corriendo con mas fuerza.

-¡No!-Grito Amy corriendo con mas fuerza.

-¡Vete!-Dije corriendo con mas velocidad.

-¡Jamás!-Dijo Amy alcanzándome.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunte llorando.

-Quiero saber que te pasa-Dijo Amy.

-Es Sonic jamás confía en mi, jamás cree-Dije llorando con mas fuerza y abrazandola.

-Hablare con Sonic-Dijo Amy.

-Gracias-Dije yo-Aquí esta tu regalo-Dije dándola la caja.

-Una pulsera de diamantes-Dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Si pensé que te gustaría-Dije yo.

-Claro muchas gracias te lo pagare te lo prometo-Dijo Amy.

-No hace falta-Dijo Sally.

-Ire a hablar con Sonic adiós-Dijo Amy despidiéndose.

-Adios-Dije despidiéndome.

**Unos minutos despues en otro lugar Amy POV:**

-Sonic necesitamos hablar-Le dije a Sonic.

-¿De que?-Dijo Sonic.

-De Sally-Le Dije.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Por qué no confías en ella?-Le pregunte.

-Por que no es de fiar-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Por que no lo es?-Le dije.

-No confió en ella, piensa Amy nadie cambia así de rápido-Dijo Sonic.

-Ella lo logro-Le dije.

-Pero nadie puede hacerlo-Le Dije.

-Pero ella si-Le dije.

-Piensa Amy, cuando andaba con ella era cruel e insensible, ahora se volvió amable y muy sensible-Dijo Sonic.

-Todos cambiamos-Le dije.

-Pero no tan rápido-Dijo Sonic.

-Si molestas a la pobre Sally terminamos estas advertido-Dije saliendo.

**Mientras tanto Sally POV:**

-Amy ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al parque despues de clases-Dije yo.

-Me parece bien ahí nos podríamos encontrar con Sonic-Dijo Amy.

-Oki le avisare-Dije saliendo corriendo llegue a la mesa en donde estaba Sonic.

-Sonic Amy y yo iremos al parque ¿Nos encontramos alla?-Le dije.

-Claro y lamento lo de hace rato-Dijo Sonic.

-No importa bueno nos vemos allá-Le dije y me fui a otra mesa ahí estaba Fiona.

-Fiona ¡amiga cuanto tiempo sin verte!-Le dije.

-Hola Sally ¿Qué me cuentas?-Dijo Fiona.

-Nada y ¿tu?-Le pregunte.

-Igual y dejemos esta charla falsa ¿Quieres? Dime que favor quieres y cuanto me pagaras-Dijo Fiona era la que mas me conocía.

-Te pagare 2,000 solo has esto-Le dije me acerque y le susurre en su oreja lo que debía hacer.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?-Grito Fiona-Eso vale mas que 2,000-Dijo Fiona.

-No hagas berrinche ¿Cuánto pides?-le pregunte.

-10,000-Dijo Fiona.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Te daré 4,000-Le dije.

-20,000-Dijo Fiona.

-6,000-le dije.

-40,000-

-8,000-

-100,000-

-Bueno pues 10,000-Le dije rendida.

-Ok nos vemos allá-Dijo Fiona.

-Oki-Le dije y me fui de ahí, pasaron las horas y por fin salimos de clases ya estábamos en el parque.

-¡Por fin salimos de clases!-Le dije a Amy.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Amy-¡Ahora a buscar a Sonic!-Dijo Amy.

-¡Si a buscar!-Dije yo.

**Mientras Sonic POV:**

**¿Dónde estarán?, llevo rato esperándolas, a ver cuanto mas tengo que esperar en esa banca.**

**Escondida detrás de unos arbustos que están detrás de la banca de Sonic Fiona POV:**

-Se que no debería hacer esto pero el video lo vale-Dije viendo los billetes que me dio Sally.

-Hola Sonic-Dije saliendo de los arbustos.

-¿Eh? a hola fiona-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-Le pregunte.

-Claro-Dijo Sonic y me senté muy cerca de el.

**Mientras tanto Amy POV:**

-¡Mira Sally ahí esta! y esta con… ¿Fiona?-Dije acercándome.

-Que extraño vamos-Dijo Sally escondiéndose detrás de unos arboles yo me escondi detrás de unos arbustos, no se podía escuchar nada y las ramas me estorbaban para ver, tarde en quitarlas y cuando las quite vi algo horrible, Sonic y Fiona se estaban Besando, me sentí destrozada, traicionada Mis Lagrimas empezaron a caer, no sabia que hacer pasaron como 30 segundos y no se separaron, me arte y Sali de los arbustos.

-¡Oigan ustedes 2!-Les grite.

-¡Amy!-Grito Sonic empujando a Fiona.

-Hola Sonic-Le dije no paraba de llorar.

-No es lo que parece Fiona me Beso-Dijo Sonic.

-¿Entonces porque no isiste nada?-Le pregunte.

-No sabia como reaccionar-Dijo Sonic.

-Ya vi mas que suficiente se Acabo me largo-Dije empezando a correr.

-¡Amy espera!-Dijo Sonic tomándome del brazo.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre!-Le dije y le di una bofetada-Te odio Sonic the Hedgehog ¿me oíste? ¡TE ODIO!- le grite y salí corriendo.

-¡Amy!-Grito Sonic yo volte hacia atrás y vi que Sonic se estaba levantando de la bofetada que le di, sabia que debía darme prisa pues en cuestión de milisegundos podría alcanzarme aunque ya Sabia que era inútil.

-¡Amy!-Grito Sonic yo corrí con mas velocidad no quería verlo.

-¡Escúchame!-Dijo Sonic tomándome de los hombros, sabia que era inútil escapar de el.

-¡Jamás!-Le dije dándole una patada en los bajos.

-¡AUCH!-grito Sonic soltándome, yo lo empuje para el suelo y Sali corriendo, llegue a una picina publica había mucha gente nadando, yo entre y me quede observando el agua vi mi reflejo tenia mis ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar y las lagrimas aun no paraban.

-¡Escúchame!-Dijo una voz detrás de mi y me tomo de la cintura.

-¡No!-Dije moviéndome.

-¡Amy ella me beso!-Dijo Sonic.

-¡No te creo!-Dije moviéndome mas y logre zafarme.

-¡Por favor Amy créeme no es lo que tu piensas!-Dijo Sonic.

-Dejame-Le grite.

-Nunca-Dijo Sonic recordé que el no sabia nadar así que ese era un punto a mi favor asi que saque mi Piko Piko Hammer y me acerque a Sonic cuando Sonic quedo a la orilla le di un martillazo el cual iso que perdiera el equilibrio y Sonic cayo al agua.

-¡Ayuda!-Grito Sonic chapoteando, mi mente quería dejarlo ahí pero mi corazón quería ayudarlo no sabia que hacer así que tomo un salvavidas y se lo arroje, el tomo el salvavidas y se agarro de el almenos ahora estaba fuera de peligro, yo me fui corriendo a casa de mi tía Carla.

-Amy alguien quiere verte-Dijo mi tia Carla.

-No estoy de humor-Dije.

-Hola Amy-Escuche una voz era Sally venia con unos dulces y unas películas.

-Sally-Dije abrazándola me alegra mucho que haya venido a apoyarme.

- Ignora a ese tonto ¿Qué dices si vemos unas películas?-Dijo Sally.

-Claro-Dije y fuimos a mi cuarto duramos asin unas horas y nos quedamos dormidas.

**Sonic POV:**

**Todo fue tan extraño recuerdo lo que paso.**

**FlashBack:**

-y ¿Pasas mucho por aquí?-Dijo Fiona.

-Si cada vez que quieras algo aquí me tienes-Dije yo.

-De hecho si quiero algo-Dijo Fiona.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte.

-Esto-Dijo Fiona Besándome no sabia que hacer, yo estaba con Amy no podía andar con ella mi cuerpo se quedo petrificado.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Mañana hablare con ella.


	22. El plan parte 2

**Genial Capitulo 22 muchas gracias por leer bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega.**

**Sonic POV:**

**Todo lo de ayer fue muy extraño Fiona besándome, tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que le explique a Amy, la vi platicando con Sally así que me acerque a ellas.**

-Fiona ¿Podemos hablar? ¡En privado!-Dije yo.

-Claro cariñito-Dijo Fiona y ambos salimos de ahí.

-¿Por qué me besaste ayer?-Le pregunte.

-Por que se me pego la gana-Dijo Fiona desinteresada.

-¿No sabes que gracias a ese beso Amy termino conmigo?-Dije tomándola por los hombros.

-Si ¿y?-Dijo Fiona-Deberías agradecerme en lugar de estarme agarrando mis hombros-Dijo Fiona.

-No Fiona ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?-Dije yo.

-Si entendí que te saque peso de enzima-Dijo Fiona.

-¡Ella no es ningún peso!-Dije defendiéndola-Vamos a ir con ella y le explicaras que tu me besaste-Dije yo.

-Ella si es un peso y lo de ayer lo disfrutaste, fue rico ¿No?...acaso…..te gustaría otro beso-Dijo Fiona.

-¡Claro que no!-Dije yo, soltándola y dando unos pasos atrás.

-Adiosito dulzura-Dijo Fiona Corriendo.

-¡Espera Fiona!-Dije pero tocaron el timbre, yo me fui al salón y me sente con Amy.

-¡Hola!-Dije saludándola pero no recibí respuesta.

-¿Qué tal?-Dije pero ella bajo la mirada.

-Amy entiende Fiona me beso, no yo a ella-Dije y no recibí respuesta.

-Amy háblame-Dije.

-Señor Patterson ¡El señor Sonic me esta molestando!-Dijo Amy levantando la mano.

-¡Señor Sonic hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase!-Dijo el maestro.

-¡No señor disculpe!-Dije.

-Bueno continuamos con la ecuación-Dijo el maestro empezando a anotar en el pizarrón.

-¡Amy escúchame!-Susurre.

-¡Señor Patterson el Señor Sonic me esta molestando otra vez!-Dijo Amy.

-¡Señor Sonic veo que no ha entendido deje en paz a su compañera!-Dijo el maestro.

-Si señor disculpe-Dije yo (Rayos mejor le hablo en el receso) pensé y luego me sente bien, pasaron las horas y llego el receso.

-¡Por fin!-Dije y me senté con Amy.

-¿Y Sally?-Dijo Amy.

-No lo se ¿quieres que valla por ella?-Dije para que me dirigiera la palabra.

-No mejor iré yo-Dijo Amy.

-No yo ire-Dije levantándome.

-Bueno-Dijo Amy.

Me fui corriendo de ahí buscaba a Sally pero no la encontraba, escuche una risa dentro de un salón era la risa de Sally me acerque y abrí un poco la puerta para ver mejor ella estaba con un erizo verde, tenia una chaqueta de cuero, unas cicatrices en el pecho, ojos azules, unos lentes de sol. Por alguna razón ese erizo se me izo muy familiar.

-Jajajajaja debiste ver como lloraba fue genial verla llorar Scourge-Dijo Sally. ¿Scourge? ¿Asi se llamaba el erizo?.

-Quisiera haber estado ahí-Dijo el erizo.

-Si ahora ¿Ya podemos empezar con la fase 2?-Dijo Sally.

-Claro ahora que esa eriza esta indefensa podremos destruirla-Dijo el erizo. ¿Cómo que destruirla?.

-Genial-Dijo Sally.

-Si ahora podre terminar lo que quedo pendiente hace 8 años-Dijo el erizo. ¿Cómo que hace 8 años? ¿De que habla?.

-Si cuando ibas a matar a Amy pero Sonic se interpuso y te derroto-Dijo Sally.( Yo ¿Entrometerme?, será mejor que recuerde lo que paso) pensé y trate de hacer memoria de lo que paso.

**Flashback:**

**Había un erizo de 7 años de edad, de color azul jugando en una consola de video juegos, se veía muy concentrado en el juego, lo observaban un zorrito amarillo con 2 colas de 4 años y un equidna rojo de 10 años.**

-¡Si gane!-Dije el erizo dejando el control en el suelo comenzando a festejar.

-¡Maldición!-Dijo el equidna cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No les dije que seria divertido estrenar la nueva consola de videojuegos en mi casa!-Dijo el zorrito.

-Si es muy divertido-Dijo el erizo con una sonrisa.

-¡No es justo!-Dijo Knuckles.

-No seas aguafiestas Knuckles, no porque obtuve una mayor puntuación que tú tienes que enfadarte-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¡Sabes que soy mejor!-Dijo Knuckles.

-No Knuckles-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Lo soy!-

-No-

-¡Lo soy!-

-No-

-¡Lo soy!-

-No-

-¡Lo soy!-

-No-

-¡Lo soy!-

-No-

-¡BASTA!-grito Tails.

-¿Eh?-Dijeron Knuckles y sonic viendo a tails.

-¡Solo hay una manera de saber quien es el mejor!-Dijo Tails conectando el segundo control.

-¡Miren ambos jugaran y quien gane será el campeón!-Dijo Tails entregando los controles.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Sonic preparándose.

-¡Empecemos!-Dijo Knuckles.

-¡Bueno suerte a ambos!-Dijo el zorrito.

-¡Vamos!-Dijeron los 2 empezando a jugar, Sonic estaba relajado, no mostraba preocupación alguna, en cambio Knuckles estaba muy concentrado en el juego. Pasaron 20 minutos y gano Sonic.

-¡Gane!-Dijo el erizo celebrando.

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Knuckles aventando el control al suelo.

-¡Bueno! Y ¿si jugamos otra vez?-Dijo Sonic.

-No me tengo que ir-Dijo Knuckles.

-Knuckles ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Tails.

-A casa-Dijo Knuckles.

-No será que ira a una cita con Rouge-Dijo Sonic pícaramente.

-Jamas saldría con esa murciélago-Dijo Knuckles.

-Rouge y Knuckles están debajo de un árbol, se abrazan, se besan-Cantaba Sonic.

-¡Callate!-Dijo Knuckles con una venita estilo anime.

-Bueno gruñón-Dijo Sonic.

-Ya veras-Dijo Knuckles llendose.

-Ni que fuera tan tarde-Dijo Sonic y miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-¡Rayos son las 7!-Dijo Sonic alarmado.

-Todavía es temprano-Dijo el zorrito.

-Tails mis padres me querían ahí a las 6:30 y tengo que hacer mi tarea, si Sonia me ve entrando a casa tarde le dirá a mis padres-Dijo Sonic alarmado.

-No creo que te vea recuerda que a esta hora esta encerrada en su habitación poniéndose sus mascarillas y Manic te guardara el secreto-Dijo Tails.

-Si lo se Manic si me guarda los secretos pero debo hacer la tarea si no el profe me va a regañar-Dijo Sonic.

-Bueno adiós Sonic-Dijo Tails.

-Adios Tails, gracias por dejarme jugar-Dijo Sonic despidiéndose del zorrito y salió corriendo, corria a una gran velocidad.

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!-Se escucho una voz cerca de ahí.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sonic deteniéndose, luego corrió al lugar de donde venia el Ruido, llego en un segundo y encontró a una eriza rosada de 7 años con muchas heridas y a un erizo como de unos 20 años apunto de apuñalarla.

-¡DEJA A ESA ERIZA AHORA MISMO!-Grito Sonic.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer o que no hacer? yo con esa eriza hago lo que se me pege la gana con ella tu no te incluyas niño llorón-Dijo el erizo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ese mismo erizo era el padre de Amy, ese mismo erizo la quería matar, me quede Shockeado, no sabia que hacer.

-Si luego matare a Sonic-Dijo Scourge.

-No a el no, porque cuando muera Amy el de seguro volverá conmigo-Dijo Sally.

-Bien como quieras, necesito que Amy ingiera esto-Dijo Scourge dándole a Sally una bolsa con una especie de polvo blanco.

-Claro cuenta con eso-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno te esperare-Dijo Scourge.

-Ok-Dijo Sally acercándose a la puerta, yo al ver que se acercaba Sali corriendo rápidamente de ahí y volvi a la cafetería.

-¿Y Sally?-Dijo Amy.

-Ella dijo que aurita iba a venir-Dije yo-Amy necesitamos hablar-Dije yo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Fiona?-Dijo Amy enojada.

-¡Es urgente!-Dije yo.

-¿Qué tan urgente?-Dijo Amy.

-Demaciado-Dije yo.

-Bueno pero que sea rápido-Dijo Amy y nos fuimos a otro lugar.

-Amy, estaba buscando a Sally y la encontré en un salón platicando con Scourge tu papa-Dije yo, Amy puso de una cara seria a una de enojada.

-Sonic como puedes decir eso, Sally jamás andaría con mi papa y el debe andar en otra ciudad o algo-Dijo Amy.

-No miento, dijeron que planeaban eliminarte-Dije yo.

-No me mientas-Dijo Amy.

-Es verdad, tu papa le dio un polvo blanco a Sally y que esperaría a Sally en un lugar-Dije yo.

-No estoy de humor-Dijo Amy.

-Ellos me sacaron del camino para dejarte indefensa-Dije yo.

-¡Mientes!-Dijo Amy.

-En serio Sally jamás quiso ser tu amiga, solo quería ganarse tu confianza-Dije yo.

-Mientes, Mientes, Mientes Sally jamás haría algo como eso-Dijo Amy.

-En serio-Dijo Sonic.

-Déjame en paz mentiroso-Dijo Amy.

-¡Amy!-Le grite pero ella salió corriendo.

**En otro lugar Amy POV:**

**Sonic es un mentiroso, ¿Cómo pudo decir eso de Sally?, Es un idiota.**

-Hola-Dijo alguien detrás de mi.

-¿Eh? Hola Sally-Dije yo.

-Oye se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a tomar un café despues de clases ¿Te gusta la idea?-Dijo Sally.

-Claro-Dije yo y Sally me entrego la dirección.

-Te espero alla-Dijo Sally.

-Ire-Dije. Tocaron el timbre y ahora nos tocaba biología, esta vez me senté a lado de Sally. Pasaron las horas y Salimos de clases, Yo fui a casa de mi tia Carla ahí me aliste y comí algo, después fui a la dirección de la cafetería entre y estaba vacio solo estaba Sally sentada en una mesa.

-Hola-Dije sentándome.

-Hola te pedi un capuchino que se que son los que mas te gustan-Dijo Sally.

-Gracias ¿No hay azúcar?-Pregunte.

-Si aquí traigo en mi bolso-Dijo Sally.

**Sally POV:**

**Busque dentro de mi bolso la bolsa de azúcar que tenia la desamarre y abri la bolsa con el polvo blanco que me dio Scourge y le eche el polvo a la azúcar luego amarre otra vez la bolsa.**

-Aquí tienes-Dije dándole la azúcar.

-Gracias-Dijo Amy y le hecho un poco de azúcar a su café y luego le dio unos sorbos.

-Que extraño sabe-Dijo Amy.

-Y Sonic ¿no te ha molestado?-Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Si hoy me ha estado molestando mucho-Dijo Amy bebiendo un poco mas de su café.

-Enserio y ¿que vas a hacer?-Le pregunte.

-Nada ignorarlo-Dijo Amy.

-Ya veo-Dije yo.

-Si como va a creer que le hable despues de que se beso con Fiona-Dijo Amy.

-Lo se que tonto-Dije yo.

-Si es un idiota por mi que se valla con Fiona-Dijo Amy y luego my se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Grito Amy.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunte.

-M-Me duele mucho la cabeza-Dijo Amy.

-¿Enserio?-Dije.

-Si-Dijo Amy y se levanto.

-Sally ayuda…-Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que callo desmayada al piso.

-¡Dulces sueños!-Dije con una sonrisa, Deje el dinero de los cafés en la mesa, tome los brazos de Amy y la comencé a arrastrar fuera de la cafetería.(Fase 2 completada luego viene la Fase 3) Pensé con una sonrisa.


	23. Secuestro

**Hola. Bueno perdonen por la tardanza he tenido mucha tarea y bueno ahora que tengo tiempo decidi escribir el capitulo 23 espero que les guste :) Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega.**

**Amy POV:**

**Decidi abrir los ojos creo que me desmaye o algo, me dolia mucho la cabeza y me sentia devil. Mis manos y pies estaban amarrados y traia un trapo en mi boca que me impedia hablar, observe el lugar donde me encontraba, me encontraba en una casa toda destrozada con los muebles sucios y rasgados, el piso estaba sucio y las ventanas estaban cerradas cubiertas por las cortinas, holia horrible y tenia poca luz.**

-¡Por fin despertaste!-Dijo una voz la cual iso que me alegrara, era Sally.

-¡Mmmm Mmmm Mmmmm!-Le pedia ayuda a Sally.

-¡Hay amigis lastima que no puedes hablar!-Dijo Sally.

-¡Mmmm Mmmm!-Decia moviendome para que viera que estoy atada.

-Si lo se estas atada ¡no es genial!-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Mmmm?-Pregunte tratando de hablar.

-Se nota que te cayo mal ese capuchino-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Mmmmm!-Gritaba para que me liberara.

-¿Ya te quieres ir? ¡Si apenas empezo la fiesta!-Dijo Sally-y ¿adivina que? ¡Tenemos otro invitado!-Dijo ella alegre despues entro a la sala un erizo de color verde con una chaqueta de cuero, lentes de sol, ojos azules, y unas cicatrices en el pecho.

-Hola Amy-Dijo el erizo.

-¿Mmmm?-Dije al ver al erizo ¿Cómo me conosia? ¿Por qué se me hacia tan familiar?.

-¿Qué? ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi?-Dijo el erizo ¿Acordarme de el?.

-¿Mmmmm?-Dije tratando de entender.

-Se nota que tienes una mente debil, no te acuerdas ni de tu propio padre-Dijo el erizo con tono divertido, yo abri mis ojos al instante ¿Era el? ¿Despues de todo este tiempo era el? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.

-Yo le explicare-Dijo Sally.

-Apuesto que quieres saber de que trata mi plan y porque estas aquí ¿Verdad?-Dijo Sally.

-Mmm-Dije de mala gana rodando mis ojos en señal que si.

-Bueno veras-Dijo ella-Vamos a matarte-Dijo ella con tono jugueton, yo abri mis ojos al instante ¿Cómo que matarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ise?

-¡¿Mmm?!-Grite.

-¿De verdad creiste que queria ser tu amiga?-Pregunto ella-Pues no jamas quise tu mugrosa amistad, solo queria ganarme tu confianza-Dijo ella riendo a carcajadas-Se nota que eres una estupida-Dijo ella riendo aun mas.

-Bien te lo explicare todo desde el principio-Dijo ella-Desde ese dia en que te volviste la novia de Sonic, he estado planeando este plan me uni a tu padre ambos trabajamos juntos, si conseguia la confianza de todos nadie sospecharia de mi-Dijo ella con una sonrisa yo solo la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Mmmm!-Dijo Amy.

-Hay la pobresita quiere hablar-Dijo Sally divertida yo me enoje ante esto.

-¡Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm!-Decia moviendoendome de un lado a otro.

-Es inutil que forcejees sabes que no te podras liberar ademas tu desde un principio querias morir, recuerdas por tu madre que jamas te quiso-Dijo riendose yo me enoje aun mas.

-¡Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmmm Mmmmmm Mmmmm!-Gritaba moviendome aun mas.

-¡Hay la niña de mami quiere irse!-Dijo esta vez mi padre.

-¡Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmm!-Gritaba y me movia aun mas.

-Jajajajaja la niña de mami indefensa-Dijo Sally yo me enojo aun mas-Sabes en lugar de forcejear deberias agradecerme, tu desde un principio querias acabar con tu sufrimiento y miseria ahora yo lo hago por ti-Dijo Sally.

-¡Mmmm!-Grite.

-Grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara-Dijo mi padre.

-Tu muerte sera lenta y dolorosa-Dijo Sally.

-Es mejor disfrutar poco a poco que acabar contigo de una vez-Dijo mi padre.

-Tiene razon yo quiero disfrutar cada momento-Dijo Sally con una sombria sonrisa.

-Veras Amy solo hay 2 tipos de tortura para basuras como tu-Dijo mi padre yo lo mire con despresio-Fisica y emocionalmente-Dijo el.

-Si es hora de que te larges a lloriquear con tu madre-Dijo Sally acercandose hacia mi con un cuchillo.

-¡Mmmmm!-Decia Sally apuntaba el cuchillo hacia mi pecho yo cerre mis ojos para soportar el dolor pero sin embargo el impacto nunca llego abri mis ojos y vi a mi padre sosteniendo la mano que tenia el cuchillo.

-¿¡Que haces estupida!?-Dijo mi papa enojado.

-Pues que mas….¡Asesinarla!-Dijo ella.

-No imbecil la muerte tiene que ser lenta y dolorosa para que Amy sufra mas-Dijo mi padre.

-Pero Scourge- Dijo Sally ¿Scourge? ¿Asi se llamaba?.

-Nada de peros entiende pulgosa, si la matas de una y muere no sufrira nada en cambio si la muerte es lenta tendra mas dolor-Dijo Scourge

-Bien, pero asegurate que sea dolorosa-Dijo Sally.

-Claro que lo sera-Dijo Scourge con una sonrisa.

-Amy te dare un regalo de mi parte, es lo que siempre quise hacer-Dijo ella dandome una cachetada.

-¡Mmmm!-Dije unos segundos despues de recibir el impacto.

-¡Eso y mas te mereces!-Dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

-Bueno descuida te aseguro que sufrira-Dijo mi padre-Si lograras desamarrarte tenemos muchas armas con las cuales matarte asi que si intentas escapar piensalo 2 veces-Dijo Scourge.

-Si y creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad-Dijo Sally con una sonrisa-Yo le pague a Fiona para que besara a Sonic aquel dia, ahora que tu mueras Sonic volvera conmigo y siempre estaremos juntos-Dijo Sally emocionada.

-¡Mmmm!-Grite. Entonces ¿Todo fue un engaño? Ahora entiendo por que devi hacerle caso a Shadow, porque devi creerle a Sonic quien de seguro me odia ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ingenua?.

-Bueno nos vamos aprovecha y reza por tu vida la cual esta por terminar-Dijo Sally con una sonrisa y ambos se fueron.

Tengo que actuar rapido, podria desamarrarme el nudo no estaba muy sujeto pero lo malo es que mis manos no lo alcanzan, podria golpearlos con mi Piko Piko, que esta en mni bolsa pero ellos tienen cientos de armas, moriria de todos modos.

(¿Qué hago?) Pense luego mi mano toco el comunicador de Tails ¡Eso es con el podria pedir ayuda!, habia un boton para eso era uno que se ubicaba en una esquina, según me explico Tails ese boton les daria mi ubicación y vendrian a ayudarme, con un dedo me puse a tocar las esquinas del comunicador hasta que por fin lo encontre y lo presione al instante.

(Espero que vengan)Pense pues mi cuenta regresiva habia iniciado, ellos son mi unica esparanza lo unico que espero es que no llegen tarde.


	24. Rescate

**¡Hola! Si lo se lamento mucho la tardanza he estado muy ocupada ultimamente pero Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 24 espero que les guste :D PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega.**

**Sonic POV:**

**Me encontraba en la casa de Tails para pasar el rato y asi poder olvidar lo que sucedio hoy, No podia dejar de pensar en Amy debo admitirlo me preocupaba, Sally no haria algo como eso ¿Verdad? Claro nadie haria algo como eso (Ya Sonic deja de pensar en ella esta bien) pensaba. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Tails me saco de mis pensamientos.**

-¡Sonic!-Grito Tails.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Hola Tails! ¿Qué pasa?-Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Eso es lo que te pregunto ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!-Dijo Tails.

-A mi nada ¿Por qué?-Dije yo.

-Te noto muy pensativo-Dijo Tails.

-¡Ah no es nada solo tarea!-Dije yo.

-Sonic…¿Desde cuando te importa la tarea?-Dijo Tails.

-Desde siempre Tails-Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces Porque siempre la haces a las 12:00 o a la 1:00 de la mañana?-Dijo Tails.

-Porque no tengo tiempo-Dije nervioso.

-Sonic ¿Me ocultas algo?-Dijo Tails mirandome fijamente.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees Tails?-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas nervioso?-Dijo Tails.

-No estoy nervioso-Dije.

-Ya Sonic dime puedes confiar en mi no se lo dire a nadie-Dijo Tails.

-Bueno Tails…. Lo que pasa es que…..-Iba a decir no mas que fui interrumpido por el comunicador de Tails empezaba a Sonar una alarma con tono muy alto y bibraba mucho a Tails tambien le paso igual y en el mismo momento que me paso a mi.

-¡Tails calla a esta cosa!-Dije oprimiendo botones al azar con tal de que se callara el comunicador.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo y presiono un boton en su comunicador y se callo.

-¡Ahora! ¡¿Podrias callar el mio por favor?!-Dije pues esa cosa me volvia loco.

-Ya voy-Dijo Tails acercandose a mi comunicador y apago la alarma.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunte.

-Parese que alguien esta en problemas-Dijo Tails checando su comunicador.

-Checare el mio ¿Quién esta en problemas?-Dije yo.

-Al parecer es-iba a decir pero yo lo interrumpi.

-¡Amy!-Dije yo.

-Si es Amy, Checare las coordenadas-Dijo Tails.

-Y ¿Dónde esta?-Dije yo.

-Se encuentra cerca mira-Dijo Tails y ambos vimos por la pantalla las coordenadas de Amy.

-Esta Cerca Voy por ella-Dije preparandome para correr pero Tails me detuvo.

-No puedes ir tu solo-Dijo Tails.

-Claro que puedeo-Dije.

**Mientras Tanto:**

**Amy Pov:**

**Espero que llegen pronto a rescatarme, ellos son mi unica esperanza.**

-Hola Amigis-Dijo Sally entrando.

-Mmmm-Decia.

-Sabes quiero jugar a un juego-Dijo Sally con una sonrisa sombria.

-Jugaremos a lastimar a Amy-Dijo Sally sacando una navaja.

-¿Mmm?-Dije moviendome rapidamente estaba claro que ese juego no me iba a gustar.

-Pero primero para que sea mejor-Dijo Sally quitando el trapo de mi boca.

-Auxilio, Auxilio, Ayuda Ayudenme-Gritaba.

-Callate-Dijo Sally dandome una fuerte patada en el estomago, no me lo esperaba el golpe fue tan fuerte que empeze a escupir sangre-¡Ahhhhh!-Grite del dolor.

-Divertido ¿No?-Dijo acercandose con el cuchillo.

-M-Me las pagaras S-Sally-Dije yo.

-Claro-Dijo ella haciendome una cortada en el pecho.

-¡Ahhhh!-Grite de dolor.

-¡Eso quiero mas!-Decia Sally estaba muy exitada, por mi dolor.

-Sally ven-Dijo mi padre.

-Ya voy Scourge-Dijo ella me puso el trapo en la boca y me miro fijamente.

-Me tengo que ir adios escuincla, despues continuaremos con el juego ¿Ok?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Mmmm!-Dije tratando moverme.

-Buena niña-Dijo retirandose.

**Mientras tanto:**

**Sonic Pov:**

-Tails tengo que ir-Dije yo.

-No entiendelo llamare a los demas, los esperaremos y tomaremos las medidas necesarias-Dijo Tails.

-Bueno ¿Puedo ver la tele en tu cuarto mientras los esperamos?-Dije yo.

-Claro-Dijo Tails.

-Ok primero ire por algo de comida-Dije, me fui de ahí a la cocina abri una gran bolsa de sabritas, luego tome un cuchillo y lo meti y la bolsa sin que Tails me viera y fui para su cuarto una vez ahí saque el cuchillo de la bolsa de sabritas, lo meti en un bolso que andaba ahí **(N/A: Esos que se cuelgan cruzado, y bueno de color café)**, ahí oculte el cuchillo un una de las bolsas que traia dentro y me trepe en el arbol que andaba junto a la ventana y corri hacia las coordenadas que me señalaba mi comunicador

-Veamos según esto estoy cerca-Dije corriendo hasta que al final llegue. Era una casa muy descuidada los vidrios estaban rotos el cesped marchito, habia un monton de botes de cerveza en el jardin y apestaba horrible, la pintura se caia.

-Wow que asco-Dije acercandome a la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo para modales-Dije haciendo un Spin Dash rompiendo la puerta.

-¡Amy!, ¡Amy! ¿Dónde estas?-Dije y empeze a escuchar unos gemidos.

-¿Amy?-Dije y me acerque y la vi ensangrentada y lastimada.

-¡Amy!-Corri hacia ella y empeze a desamarrarla.

-¡MMMMMMM!-Grito ella de repente seti como algo frio y delgado estaba en mi cuello y como me lo sujetaban, al ver bien esa cosa fria y delgada vi que se trataba de una navaja.

-¿Qué le ibas a hacer a mi hija?-Dijo una voz que reconoci al instante.

-Scourge-Dije con desagrado.

-¿Algunas palabras antes de morir?-Dijo el con un tono divertido.

-¡Si!-Dije yo-Alejate-dije dandole un codezo en su estomago.

-Maldito-Dijo Scourge cayendo al suelo.

-Te lo adverti-Dije divertido.

-¿Asi?-Dijo saltando y me dio una patada en la cabeza.

-Auch olle amigo eso me dolio-Dije yo.

-Que bien que te parese otro-Dijo tratando de darme un puñetazo pero esta vez bloque el golpe.

-Te matare-Dijo Scourge, y empezo a tratar de darme un puñetazo pero yo los evadia facilmente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-Dije yo.

-Estupido-dijo tratando de darme un puñetazo en la cara el cual esquive pero recibi uno en el estomago.

-Ahora si es hora de jugar encerio-Dijedandole un puñetazo y despues una patada, el cayo al piso y empece a ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, odio a Scourge se podria decir que es lo que mas odio en este mundo, queria matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Buenas no ches amorcito-Dijo alguien detrás de mi, voltee rapidamente y vi a Sally con un bat de Beisbol en las manos pero solo la mire unos milisegundos ya que me golpeo con el bat en la cabeza, cai al piso dejando respirar a Scour y lo unico que alcanze a oir eran los gemidos de Amy, despues me quede inconciente.


	25. Llegada

**Hola :D bueno hoy les traigo el capitulo 25 estoy muy agradecida de que hayan leído la historia hasta aquí bueno comencemos.**

**Sonic POV:**

**No recuerdo ¿Qué paso? Y ¿porque me duele la cabeza? Dije abriendo los ojos lentamente, vi que estaba atado y con la boca tapado con un trapo sentía algo solido en la espalda pensé que era una pared me voltie y vi que esa cosa solida era la espalda de Amy.**

-¿Hmmm?-me dijo ella viéndome.

-¡Hmmm!-Dije forcejeando para salir pero era inútil las cuerdas me apretaban mucho.

-¡Hola cariñito!-Dijo Sally yo me voltee a verla de frente se veía muy contenta.

-¡Hmm!-Dije forcejeando.

-Es inútil lindura te recomiendo que no gastes tus energías-Dijo ella, yo la miraba con odio empecé a odiar a esa ardilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Fue porque te castigue con mi beso de las buenas noches? Entiéndelo desobedeciste a mami y tenia que castigarte-Dijo ella con una risita.

-¡Hmm!-Dije enojado.

-Por favor cariñito no seas amargado-Dijo Sally con tono seductor empezando a acercarse.

-si te portas bien mami te dará un rico dulce-Dijo Sally acercándose a mi cara no sabia que hacer estaba mas rojo que Knuckles.

-Ahora llego el momento de tu dulce-dijo ella quitando el trapo de mi boca y empezó a acercarse a mis labios.

-¡Dejame!-Dijo volteando mi cabeza.

-¡No te resistas! ¡Se que me deseas!-Dijo ella sosteniéndome la cabeza sin fuerza para que la mirara, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar.

-No no te deseo-Dije soltando mi cabeza del agarre de Sally icé mi cabeza para atrás y Sally se acercaba a mi cara así que ise mi cabeza para adelante y ambos recibimos un cabezazo ella alejo de mi.

-¿¡Así que quieres otro castigo eh!? Bueno ¡No me negare a tus deseos!-Dijo Sally dándome una cachetada.

-Auch, sabes para ser una ardilla tienes la mano pesada-Dije yo.

-¿¡Quieres otra!?-Dijo dándome otra cachetada y me puso otra vez el trapo en la cara.

-Hmmm-Dije forcejeando.

-Sally necesito que vengas-Dijo Scourge.

-Ya voy-Dijo ella.

-Adios amorcito luego seguimos jugando-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Hmmm-Dijo Amy y yo voltee a verla.

-¿Hmm?-Pregunte Ella movía su cabeza para el lado de su espalda.

-¡Hmmm!-Dijo ella solo mire su espalda y mis ¡Púas! Tal vez con mis puas pueda liberar los brazos de Amy.

Me movia para todos lados mi espalda tratando de romper las cuerdas de Amy hasta que por fin rompí las cuerdas de sus brazos.

-Gracias ahora yo te desatare a ti-Dijo quitándose el trapo de la boca se desamarro los pies y empezó a desamarrarme y los 2 quedamos libres.

-Gracias por desatarme-Dije yo.

-De nada luego hablamos ahora hay que salir de aquí-Dijo Amy.

-¡Sonic!-Dijo Sally entrando con una sonrisa hasta que nos vio a Amy y a mi desamarrados.

-¿Qué hacen desamarrados?-Dijo Sally cambiando su cara de felicidad a una cara fría.

-Eso no te importa-Dije yo.

-¡Claro que me importa!-Dijo Sally.

-¡Ya Sally!-Dije yo.

-Eres un idiota te di todo mi cariño y asi es como me pagas ¿Escapandote?-Dijo ella empezando a enojarse.

-Sally lo nuestro se acabo ase mucho tiempo ya no quiero salir contigo entiéndelo por favor-Dije yo.

-¡No es cierto!-Dijo ella empezando a llorar.

-Entiende Sally, llevaste esto muy lejos yo no te amo-Dije yo acercándome a ella.

-¡Callate!-Dijo Sally dándome un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Sally entiéndelo por favor recapasita, Sonic y tu se separaron, esas ya fueron cosas entre ustedes lo entiendo pero, puedes encontrar a otro chico, podríamos ser amigas, Sally olvida a Sonic dejalo ir!-Dijo Amy.

-¡No quiero!-Dijo Sally corriendo hacia Amy y dándole una patada en el pecho.

-Trate de ser buena contigo, pero no me dejas mas opción-Dijo Amy acercándose a su bolso que andaba ahí tirado y saco su Piko Piko.

-Aver mocosa atacame-Dijo Sally dejando de llorar y poniéndose en guardia.

-¿A quien le dijiste mocosa engreída?-Dijo Amy corriendo hacia Sally para darle un martillazo pero sin embargo ella lo evita.

-Eres muy lenta ¿Sabias?-Dijo Sally volviendo a estar alegre.

-¿A quien le dijiste lenta pulgosa?-Dijo Amy por fin dándole un martillazo a Sally

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo Scourge entrando.

-Scourge se han liberado-Decia Sally levantándose.

-Yo me encargo de el-Dije lanzándome contra Scourge.

-Miren es el erizo de mama-Dijo Scourge.

-¡Callate!-Dije dándole un golpe en la cara.

-Jaja ¿Es todo? Pensé que eras mas fuerte no que golpeabas como una nena, miren el gran Sonic the hedgehog es una nena-Dijo Scourge riendo.

-¡Callate idiota!-Dije dándole otro puñetazo pero mas fuerte.

-Auch-Dijo Scourge con sarcasmo.

-¡Te odio!-Dije dándole otro golpe.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo dándome otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Jaja tu golpeas peor que una nene-Dije riendo.

-Mira quien habla-Dijo Scourge empujándome y se levanto rápidamente.

-Te matare a ti y luego a tu amiga y lo hare lentamente disfrutando cada grito de dolor de tu amiguita-Dijo Scourge.

-No si te mato primero-Dijo frio corri hacia el bolso que tenia cuando vine y saque la navaja.

-A ver quien mata a quien-Dijo Scourge sacando una pistola de su chaqueta.

-Adelante-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Empecemos-Dijo empezando a dispararme yo evadía las balas.

-Eres terrible para disparar-Dije yo.

-Y tu para pelear como puedes ser llamado héroe sin pelear-Dijo Scourge.

-Me llaman asi por una simple razón, por ayudar a los demás-Dije corriendo hacia el, esquivando las balas y le di un puñetazo, Scourge cayo al suelo soltando la pistola.

-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto ¿No crees?-Dije con un tono frio agarrando la pistola y le apunte a su cabeza.

-No lo hagas porque asi dejaras de ser un héroe y seras un asesino-Dijo Scourge.

-Sera por una buena causa basuras como tu jamás hubieran venido al mundo-Dije apuntando a su cabeza y poniendo mi dedo en el gatillo.

-Sin esta basura Amy no hubiera nacido, así que si no hubiera venido al mundo Amy no estaría aquí y Amy te odiaría para siempre si me mataras-Dijo Scourge.

-Esta bien con el fin de protegerla-Pero recibi una patada en la cabeza que me izo caer al piso.

-No lastimes a nuestro amo de ceremonias cariñito-Dijo Sally.

-Deja a Sonic-dijo Amy apunto de darle un martillazo pero Sally detuvo el golpe.

-No creas que me ganaras con eso-Dijo Sally con un tono frio y solto el martillo de Amy y le dio una patada.

-¡Bien Sally!-Dijo Scourge.

-Jaja Gracias talento natural-Dijo Sally con pose de victoria.

-¡Nunca te confies!-Dijo Amy agarrando a Sally desprevenida y le dio un martillazo.

-Muy bien en cuanto a ti-Dijo Scourge levantándose.

-No eres mas que una porquería-Dijo Scourge dándome una patada en el estomago.

-¡Ahhh!-Dije escupiendo sangre.

-¿Que te gusta?-Dijo Scourge dándome otra.

-Scourge ya me encarge de Amy ahora ve por unas cuerdas yo me encargo de ambos-Dijo Sally.

-Bien-Dijo Scourge.

-Asi que intentaban escapar ¿Eh?-Dijo Sally pisoteándonos.

-¡Ya b-basta!-Grito Amy.

-Listo traje dos pistolasy dos pistolas de dardo-Dijo Scourge.

-¿Y para que las de dardos?-Pregunto Sally.

-Veras compre estos dardos con peligrosas toxinas asi que si Sonic y Amy quieren escapar solo les disparamos y estarán envenenados-Dijo Scourge.

-Buena idea-Dijo Sally.

-Mira primero mataremos a Amy con las pistolas normales y luego a Sonic-Dijo Scourge.

-¡No a Sonic no el será mi novio!-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno solo a Amy dijeron acercándose a Amy que apoyada en la pared tratando de mantenerse en pie

-¿Qué? No ¡Sonic!-Gritaba Amy pero ella solo podía estar de pie si estaba recargada Scourge estaba de lado derecho de Amy y Sally del izquierdo.

-¡No Amy!-Dije levantándome y empeze a correr.

-¡A-DI-OS AMY!-Dijeron ellos yo empeze a correr aun mas rápido y cerre mis ojos cuando los abri tenia a Amy en mis brazos ella no había muerto entonces ¿Qué paso?, Mire a Sally y Scourge.

-¡I-Idiota!-Dijo Sally su pelaje empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

-¡Eres una imbesil!-Dijo Scourge también su pecho empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

¡A-Amy t-te o-odio!-Dijo Sally cayendo al suelo se formo un gran charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Los odio!-Dijo Scourge también cayendo al suelo un gran charco de sangre rodeo su cuerpo.

-¡Alto allí!-Dijo alguien en la puerta yo voltee y vi que era Tails quien traia unos rayos lazers en un cinturón, asu lado estaban Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream Sonia y Manic también estaban ahí todos tenían unos rayos lazars y vi que atrás de ellos estaba el tornado x.

-¿¡Que paso!?-Dijo Sonia al ver la ecena.

-Por dios ¿estan bien?-Dijo Blaze entrando junto con Silver.

-Vaya hermano parece que nos perdimos la fiesta-Dijo Manic.

-¡Señorita Amy, Señor Sonic! ¿Por qué sangran?-Dijo Cream horririzada.

-¡¿S-Sally esta?!-Dijo Knuckles.

-Muerta-Dijo Silver terminando la oración.

-Dios que desastre pobre nena-Dijo Rouge.

-¡Te dije que debías venir preparado!-Dijo Tails

-L-Lo se pero almenos ya estamos a salvo dije levantándome, Amy se apoyaba de mi.

-Fue horrible chicos-Dijo Amy.

-Bueno mejor vamos a limpiarles las eridas porque no me sorprendería que se infecten en un lugar como este-Dijo Sonia.

-Bien-Dije.

**Pov normal:**

-¿Eh?-Dijo Scourge viendo de lejos como Sonic y sus amigos platicaban.

-¡A-di-os!-dijo Scourge sacando de su chamarra una pistola de dardos.

-Si fue muy horrible-Dijo Amy.

-Lo bueno es que sobrevivimos-Dijo Sonic. Luego Sonic y amy se quedaron callados con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Sonia. Luego ambos cayeron al suelo en su espalda traían clavado un dardo.

-¡Bingo!-Dijo Scourge con una sonrisa luego cayo al piso y ya no se movio.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Rouge.

-Sonic-Dijo Manic.

-Amy-Dijo Cream.

-Rapido hay que llevarlos al hospital-Dijo Tails y subieron a Amy y Sonic en el tornado x y partieron al hospital.


	26. Sally ¿Sigue viva?

**Hola jeje bueno lamento mucho escribir hasta ahora bueno tuve complicaciones primero no sabia como continuar la historia y luego mi mama me quebró la computadora, si me la aventó bueno tengo poco tiempo asi que hare el capitulo 26 por partes lo continuare cuando vuelva a venir al cyber.**

**Capitulo 26: Sally ¿aun vive?**

**Amy POV:**

**Ha ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y ¿por que me duele la cabeza? **

-Ho ¡Ya despertaste!- Me dijo una enfermera.

-¿Qué me paso?-Dije confundida.

-Niña alguien te inyecto una toxina tu sistema nervioso esta muy dañado, tienes suerte de estar viva-Dijo la enfermera.

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunte.

-Estan afuera pero antes de que los veas unos policías quieren hablar contigo de lo que paso, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?-Dijo la enfermera.

-Si aunque no recuerdo mucho les dire lo que recuerdo-Dije.

-Bueno espera un momento los hare pasar-Dijo la enfermera retirándose.

(Bueno veamos recuerdo que estaba en una casa muy maltratada Sonic llego y mi papa lo golpeo en la cabeza luego la ataron, ellos nos maltrataban hasta que llegaron los demás de ahí recuerdo que sentí una aguja clavada en mi espalda es lo único que recuerdo) pensé y entraron los policías.

-Muy bien cuéntenos ¿que fue lo que paso?-Me preguntaron y yo les conte todo lo que recuerde.

-Bien iremos alla para recoger los cuerpos-Dijo un policía

-Gracias-Dije y se retiraron.

-¿Como estará sonic?- me pregunte


End file.
